When the Past Returns
by Demonpoxjohnnyboy
Summary: Jonathan and Clarissa were held captive together when they were little. They were rescued, but separated. Now going by Jace and Clary, what will happen when the Lightwoods move to Clary's school; will they remember each other? And how will Jon react to his new friends interest in his little sister? Clace, all human
1. Chapter 1

**Edited on the 13/12/15**

Clary screamed and kicked as the man pulled her away from her mum, away from safety and familiarness. She felt someone cover her eyes and mouth and put her in a car, taking her away. Four year old Clarissa sat in the car crying silently, somehow understanding she could be hurt if she made too much noise.

**-/+\\\\-**

Clary, now five, stared at the little boy thrown in her cell. She had seen him around, but never talked to him. That was a strict rule; never talk unless spoken to. The boy had golden hair, and looked to be Clarissa's age. She cocked her head and poked his shoulder, looking for a response. She didn't get one. She sat down on her bed and stared at the boy, perhaps hoping that he would feel her stare and wake up. It seemed to have worked. The little boy slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes as he went.

"Why am I in here?" He asked with a frown.

"I don't know. You're the one that came in."

"But, I didn't choose to come here."

"Then how did you get in here?"

"Someone must have put me in here."

The two young kids sat in silence. "I'm Jonathan."

"Clarissa."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

They lapsed into silence, the only sounds heard around them were Jace trying to sit up but wincing away from the pain in his abdomen.

"What happened?"

"Someone kicked me."

"Oh. Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Can I see?"

"No."

**-/+\\\\-**

Six year old Clary winced as Jonathan was once again thrown into their cell. He had stayed in there since that night when they were younger; not that they were given a choice, and shared the one single bed in the corner, dreaming about the outside world together.

"Jonathan?" Clary asked tentatively.

"Clare, yeah I'm o-" he winced, "k."

"I think your lying."

"I don't care. I'm a boy, and boys don't cry."

"That's silly."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is Jonathan Herondale!"

"Clarissa Fairchild, are you making things up?"

"No!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"No, I asked you first."

"You are so annoying, lets just go to sleep."

Jonathan nodded and slowly made his way to the bed, where he pulled himself up carefully. Clary climbed in beside him and they turned to face each other.

"Jonathon?"

"Clarissa?"

"Do you think, I'll ever see my mummy and daddy again? And Johnny?"

"I don't know Clarissa. Maybe. If we keep hoping we might. Ready? 3,"

"2,"

"1."

Both children closed their eyes and wished to be away, and see their families. Finally Jonathan poked one eye open and looked at Clarissa.

"That definitely felt lucky Clare."

"You say that every time Jonathan," Clary said with an eye roll.

Jonathan smiled through the dark at her and the both rolled away from each other, falling asleep quickly.

**-/+\\\\-**

Clary woke up with a start two days later, and cried out in disgust when she realised she had been leaning her head on Jonathan's shoulder.

"Ewww! I'll probably catch your germs!" She exclaimed, waking Jonathan up who blinked and rubbed his eyes, and put on his most serious face.

"Yeah, and they'll definitely kill you."

Clary's eyes went wide.

"I'm kidding Clarissa, at least I think I am." Both children went silent, deep in thought, until they heard a clang from down the hall. They stared in horror at each other.

"But..but..it's not time yet."

"Oh no, what will happen this time."

"It will be so bad."

"Pinky promise, we'll stay together no matter what? Whatever they do, we'll help each other out?"

The two kids connected their pinkies and shook, pretending to be asleep when they heard the footsteps coming closer. Finally they stopped in front of their cell, but the voices were different.

Clary peeked one eye open and looked at Jace.

"That's not Valentine." She said in a whisper.

"No, but it could be a trick."

"Oh, ok, yeah." They both pretended to be asleep once more until their door was smashed open with a loud bang. In walked two people; a male and a female.

"Rob, do you see anything? I can't, we must not be in the right; wait?"

"Yes, Helen, I think I heard something."

The two officers move forwards, their light beams bouncing around the walls, finally falling onto the kids 'sleeping' forms. Helen gently shook the boys shoulder.

"Jonathan? Jonathan, were police officers, come to get you out." She said softly, sensing the children were awake but scared of them. "Jonathan? Clarissa? Kids, you can stay sleeping but we're going to pick you up." Jonathan peeked one eye open and nudged Clarissa who did the same.

"What going on?"

"We've come to get you out. We will carry you, but you will need to be quiet so we can get out quickly."

The two kids nodded and climbed into their respective officers arms, looking wide eyed as they left their cell; down the familiar corridors and further into the maze than either had been before. Once they escaped the concrete and old wood section, they found themselves to be in a rather nice house with tall windows and plush carpets, with fancy furniture dotted around. The officers veered to the side towards a window that was partially open. Rob motioned Helen forwards.

"Remember the plan." She nodded and dropped out of the window, Clarissa still safe in her arms, and took off running across the lawns.

Clarissa cried into her shoulder. "What about Jonathan!"

"Oh sweetie, its ok, we're meeting up with him later on. Okay, every thing's fine, this is the safest way."

But everything was not fine. They were too far away to hear when the shot rung out across the lawn, stopping Rob from moving. Rob gasped for a breath.

"Jonathan- run, don't stop; until, you see a- an, officer." And he collapsed. The seven year old boy stood there panicked for a moment, before he ran as far as he could, as long as he could; in the wrong direction of the little girl also fleeing with an officer.

_11 years later_

Clary woke up screaming, covered in sweats. Instantly Jon came rushing in, pulling her into his lap.

"Shhh, Clare it's ok. It's ok, that's not apart of your life anymore. You're safe now."

Clary sat up, her small body shivering as she leant against her brothers chest in an effort to gain some reassurance. "But he came again, and then Jonathan was thrown into my cell and he was hurt again and," Clary burst into tears again.

"Clary, it's ok. Do you want me to stay?"

Clary nodded, and Jonathan scooted underneath the covers beside her. "Just try get some sleep, big day tomorrow."

Clary rolled her eyes and let sleep overtake her as she fell into another restless slumber.

**A/N Please review/fav/follow if you want me to continue! I plan on updating as I write it, and no I haven't abbandoned my other stories. I would love to hear your feedback and thanks for reading!**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited on the 13/12/15**

Clary was awoken to Jon gently shaking her awake. "You alright Clary, ready for the day?"

Clary nodded, "Yeah yeah, I just want to go back to sleep actually."

"You always want to."

"Yeah I guess I do, now get out so I can get dressed."

Jon threw his pillow at Clary who stuck out her tongue and pushed the door closed with her foot. She pulled herself out of bed and selected some black skinny jeans with rips in them, a white teeshirt and her black converse to get dressed into, and hurried into the shower. She stripped off her clothing and jumped under the warm water, marvelling in the feeling of it cascading over her back. After she had finished washing her hair she got out and wrapped her hair up, throwing on her clothes. She applied minimal makeup and threw her hair up into a messy bun before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Can I get a proper good morning now Clary?"

"Dream on Jon," Clary said jokingly as she turned the coffee machine on. At that moment her mum; Jocelyn, rushed down the stairs.

"Morning guys, how did you sleep?"

Clary sighed, "Same as always."

"Clary, don't worry. You will over come this."

"I know, I know."

"Love you sweetie."

"You too mum."

Jocelyn kissed Jon and Clary on the cheek and rushed out the door in her over alls and paint splattered tee shirt. She was a part time art teacher at a local university, and in her spare time ran her own art shop where she sold paintings. Clary was glad that she inherited her mothers talent of drawing; even if it wasn't quite as good.

Clary took out two mugs and made a cup each for her and her brother, and they both sipped them while waiting for bagels to toast.

"Nervous Clare?"

"Nah, being a Junior isn't that big of a deal is it? Besides, my brother's a senior, he can look after me."

"Is he devilishly attractive?"

Clary pretended to be deep in thought. "Nope."

"I am offended."

"Good to hear. Now, bagel?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Fine, here you go." She gulped down her coffee and grabbed her own bagel in her hand, collected up her bag and left the house to wait by Jon's car. He came out a moment later and unlocked the car for her. The drive to school was silent, faint music coming from the radio.

"Ready Clary?" Jon asked as he pulled into the school parking lot.

Clary sighed, "Do I have a choice."

"Nope."

"You're such a dork, come on. Let's get this over with."

Jon grinned and the siblings got out of the car, separating into their own groups. Jon with the populars, and Clary with Simon and Maia. Those two, and Jon, were the only people at the school beside the principle who knew what had happened when she was little.

"Hey guys, how were your holidays?"

"Yeah pretty good, how were yours?"

"Yeah, didn't do much."

Simon smiled, "Mine were good."

Maia snorted, "I think your's were too good."

Simon blushed, so Maia turned to Clary to fill her in. "He got a girlfriend in Florida, and apparently she's moving here."

"Si, that's awesome!"

"Thanks Clary! She's really nice, I think you'll like her."

"If she hasn't been made up." Maia snorted out, causing the girls to start laughing.

"Hey! I wouldn't tell you if she had been made up! I never did be-" be broke off, causing the girls to laugh harder about the before part.

"Don't worry Si, we're just kidding. Anyway, is she a only child?"

"Nah, she has three brothers."

"Three? Damn! How are you still alive, I would have thought they'd like beat you up!"

"Yeah, so did I, although one of them is 9 and loves me, so I wasn't worried about him."

"Fair enough. Come on, lets go to the office." The group moved into the school building and went to the office, saying their names and asking for their schedules.

Maia groaned, "I have P.E to start with."

Clary studied her schedule, reasonably happy with what she had; English, Maths, History, P.e, Lunch, and then art and music to finish off. Next semester she would have science instead of history. They studied their timetables together, and found they only had History and Maths all together, but Clary had Music and Art with Simon as well. They were all pretty happy with what they had, and rushed off to their classes as a warning bell went off. Clary slid into a seat in the middle row, trying not to attract attention. Class was about to start when a new girl who could pass for a model walked in, her long dark hair swishing around her, and her brown eyes sweeping the room for seats. She stopped on the one next to Clary and narrowed her eyes, making a beeline for her table. Clary was a bit scared, the new girl looked very intimidating but was pleasantly surprised.

"Hey, I'm Isabelle but everyone calls me Izzy or Iz. Can I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm Clary."

"So, Clary, how long have you been to school here?"

"Since my freshman year."

"That's cool. I move around a lot, but apparently we're staying here until I graduate, which is awesome! I need to find proper friends this time, not disposable trash like usual."

Clary nodded, and turned to face foward as Mr. Aldertree walked in.

"New year, new record. Do not stuff it up early on." A typical encouraging speech from Mr. Aldertree.

Clary rolled her eyes and zoned out as Mr. Aldertree talked about what they would be studying that year. The only thing that Clary paid attention to was that they were studying shakespeare this term. Just as Clary was opening her sketchpad to draw, Isabelle nudged her arm.

"What's your schedule like?"

She showed Isabelle what she had, and was surprised to find that she would have all of her classes except for art with her.

"Awesome, at least I'll know someone in my classes." Isabelle said with a grin. Clary nodded and returned to doodling in her sketchpad. Finally, the bell rang ending English. Clary collected her stuff up and motioned for Isabelle to follow her to their maths classroom.

"So Isabelle, do you know anyone else here?"

"Um, I think I might but I'm not quite sure."

"Oh ok. So, do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, three brothers. What about you?"

"Yeah an older brother, he's a senior."

"Yeah two of mine are and the other is only nine."

"You wouldn't happen to know Simon Lewis would you?" Clary asked as they entered their classroom.

"Yeah, I met him over the summer, and he asked me out. Why?"

"He's one of my best friends. He told us about you, but we thought he made you up."

Isabelle snorted. "Yeah, he doesn't really seem like the girlfriend type."

"Definitely not." Clary grinned.

**A/N I got such an amazing response for the last chapter, thank you all so much you're honestly the best! Sorry for the delay, and I promise my chapters will get longer. Please R/R, I love hearing your thoughts! I am a girl, comment what gender you are! (Someone asked me and it's an interesting question; no obligation to answer of course.) Thanks for reading!**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy x**


	3. Chapter 3

Just as they finished talking, Simon entered the classroom, and is eyes went wide when they landed on Isabelle. He stumbled over to the girls and slid into the seat next to Isabelle.

"Izzy! I didn't know you were coming today!"

"I didn't know this was your school."

"Well, yeah. I see you've met Clary."

'Oh yes, shes told me ALLL about you."

Simon stammered slightly. "A-all about me?"

"Kidding babe, I still like you."

Simon chuckled awkwardly. "That's good. Oh have you met Maia?"

He asked as Maia came and sat down on his other side.

"No. Hi, Im Isabelle."

"Maia. Are you Simons girlfriend?"

"Yeah I am."

Maia grinned around Isabelle at Clary, who mimicked her.

"By the angel he didn't make you up." The three girls all cracked up laughing and Simon blushed furiously, but was saved as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. Today we will be starting on trigonometry. Now you will have learnt the basics the previous 2 years, but this year we will have a quick revision and dive in deeper. I trust everyone has their calculator?"

There were a few mumbles around the class.

"Well, if you don't have one you have until the end of the week, before you'll be placed in detention."

A few kids groaned, but Mrs. Marks just kept talking and started with trigonometry. It was boring and the 4 of them internally groaned when they realised how hard it would be. Finally the lesson ended and they left to go to their lockers. Clary was next to Maia, and Simon was across the hall, but Isabelle didn't know yet.

"They said they would assign me one by the end of the week." She said with a shrug. "Can I keep my books in your locker for now Clary?"

Clary nodded and cleared a shelf for her. After they had gotten their history books out the went outside and sat on the grass, talking about their holidays.

"Yeah it was awesome, I caught up with Jordan like, everyday. And then at the end we went to the coast for a week."

"Is Jordan your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Is he hot?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"Extremely,"Maia said with a grin.

Isabelle turned to me, "Clary do you think he's hot?"

"Definitely. If he wasn't dating Maia I would definitely be after him, but he's dating Maia so Im not,"Clary finished with a wink at Maia.

"I want to see him."

"You'll see him at lunch Izzy, he sits with my brother and all the other idiots in the football team."

"Oh cool. Is there a cheerleading team?"

"Yeah, we're both on it. You should try out."

"Yes! I totally want to. When are tryouts?"

"Next week I think."

"Awesome, I am totally there."

"You'll most likely get in. Im almost certain that Kaelie chooses cheerleaders based on who can pull off the outfit."

"Sounds like a skank."

"You got that right. 'Queen bee' of our school. She thinks shes so amazing; you'll probably get an invite to her little clique."

"No way am I doing that again. I tried being really popular at one school, my gosh they were all so stupid and annoying, and fake! Like they brought all these crap clothes that were knock offs. I just wanted to scream! But I didn't."

"Probably a good thing Iz."

Izzy punched Simon in the arm, and all of them stood up as the bell went off, heading off to history. When they arrived the teacher, Mr. Penhallow, took attendance and told them what they would be studying.

"So, we'll start off with World War 1, then World War 2 for term 1. Term 2 hasn't been decided yet, but we'll keep you updated. Who knows anything about World War 1?"

When no one answered he sighed and settled into a lengthy speech about World War 1 and who it was between, where it was etc. Finally, when Clary thought her head would explode the bell rang. Clary hightailed it out of there, Isabelle on her heels as the hurried to the girls locker room. Clary changed into black nike shorts and sneakers, with a white fitness teeshirt. Isabelle appeared in purple nike shorts, black sneakers and a matching purple sports bra with a loose singlet top over it. She entered the gym, when the coach was standing talking on his phone. As students began appearing he put it away, opting to teach the class instead of talk on his phone.

"Okay, today we'll be playing volleyball. Sort out your teams and start, I'll come around and correct your technique." Clary and Izzy hurried off to be on the same team, and started the match. They worker quite well together, and Clary was happy until she heard that annoying nasally voice behind her.

"Oh my god, Clary! How are you!"

"Kaelie, Ive said this before. My brother doesn't want to date or sleep with you and I sure as hell don't want to be friend with you."

"Come on Clary, we would be best friends!"

Clary rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. Come on Iz, lets join that game," and she pulled Izzy over to the other court. Clary turned back and saw Kaelie standing there still, glaring at her with a sour expression on her face.

"That was fun."

"Extremely."

"Not a fan of her?"

"no, she keeps trying to get close to me so she can know my brother. Its annoying."

"Understandably so."

They lapsed into a comfortably silence, grunting occasionally when the ball came towards them. 10 minutes before the bell rang the coach let them go to get dressed, and Izzy and Clary quickly changed back and headed to the cafeteria, still with 2 minutes to spare.

"So, what do your brothers look like Iz?"

"Well, Alec and Jace are both really muscly, and Jace has blond hair while Alec has my coloured hair. Um, I guess their tall but not excessively so, and then Max looks almost exactly like Simon actually. He's pretty cute. What about you?"

"Yeah, Jon has white-blond hair, and is muscly."

"Awesome."

The girls both got a salad and fries for lunch, and sat down at Clary's usual table in between the doors and centre of the cafeteria. 5 minutes later the rest of the school piled in, the football guys sitting in the centre and everyone else falling in around them.

"See that guy with white blond hair over there Iz?"

"Yeah, oh my gosh hes so hot."

"ew no. That's my brother."

"Dayum Clary, Im going to practically live at your house."

"Ha-ha. Where are your brothers?"

"Um, lets me see." She paused, her eyes scanning the cafeteria, before resting on 2 boys walking towards the football table. "There they are. Jace and Alec. Jace is the blond one."

Clary gawked at them as they moved to sit at the popular table. They were so attractive, and Clary couldn't stop staring.

"Izzy, your brothers are gorgeous."

"Ppfht, don't tell them that. Jace has a big enough ego as it is."

Clary laughed, "Sounds like my brother."

Simon and Maia joined them, and the spent lunch laughing and joking together, until the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Clary hurried off with Simon towards art, which was at the other end of the school. They made it just as Mrs. Branwell walked in.

"Good afternoon, children. Today I would like you to partner with someone from another year and paint or draw a portrait of them." Clary looked around, and noticed the class split evenly between seniors, year 11 and year 10. The classes were usually segregated, but electives was a mix between the 3 years. Clary found a year 10 boy and sat down beside him.

"Hey Im Clary."

"Julian."

"So, lets get started." Clary got out an easel and a fresh sketch pad, also collecting her favourite pencils. She got lost in her drawing, occasionally looking up to check what Julian looked like. Finally, the bell brought her out of her little world. She looked up to see Julian giving her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, you're a lot prettier than in my picture; I'm a really bad drawer."

Clary laughed, "No don't worry. Sorry I couldn't quite get your eyes right."

"No that's fine, wow you're an amazing artist."

"Thanks," Clary said blushing slightly.

They both handed their drawings in to the teacher and Clary left with Simon to go to music, where they ran into Izzy who was just walking in.

"Hey, how was phycology?"

"Don't even talk to me about it. It was stupid to think it would be fun."

Clary laughed and followed her in, sitting on the end beside Izzy, and Simon on her other side. Just as the teacher walked in, Jon, Jace and Jordan strolled in, slipping into the back seats and laughing loudly at something, disrupting the whole class without caring at all.

Mr. Wayland sighed, "Are you going to keep this up all year boys?"

The boys all grinned at them. "Great. Well, at least I know what I'm in for. Lets get started. This semester, we'll cover music theory, practise and history. Each Friday you'll have a 'test'. You will have to present a song to the class on anything. You can sing, or play an instrument, and every 2nd week you are allowed to do a duet. Understand? Today we'll just revise treble and bass clef, ready for Friday. Lets go. Who knows what note lies on the first line in treble cleff?"

"E." Jace called from the back.

"That is correct Mr. Lightwood, now if we all turn to page 7 of the books on your desk we can revise quickly." He called as we all pulled our books open and studied the notes, but Clary turned and looked at Jace. He looked…familiar. But Clary wasn't sure, he was very attractive though, she knew that much. His golden hair and his golden eyes, it was incredible. But he seemed like a guy with too much ego, someone Clary wasn't willing to get to know.

The bell went, just after the boys decided to see who could throw the furthest with a paper plane. They were really mature. They returned to our lockers; and Izzy to Clarys to put their books away. Thankfully they didn't have any homework considering it was the first day of school. Clary bid goodbye to the others and made her way to the student car park where she would meet her brother. She saw him across the parking lot, leaning against his car with Kaelie pressed up against him and Jace and Jordan talking to him. Clary rolled her eyes and walked over to him, Isabelle following her to reach her brother, Jace.

"Jon, lets go."

"Yeah ok, some of the guys are coming over as well."

"Really? Haven't you known Jace for like one day?"

"Point?"

"Whatever."

Kaelie jumped at the chance, "Can I come and hang with you today Clary? Considering theres one spare seat of course."

I rolled my eyes and was about to retaliate when Izzy but it.

"No, Im hanging with Clary today, go find someone else to annoy."

Kaelie opened and closed her mouth a few times, before huffing and stalking off.

"Izzy, you are my lifesaver!" Clary exclaimed.

"Thanks me later, now lets go! I want to see your house."

Clary laughed and got in the car, ending up being squished between Izzy and Jace. Jon was driving and Jordan was in the front seat.

"So, Jace. Play any sport?"

"Football." Jace said quietly from his spot beside me.

"Oh, how original." Clary said rolling her eyes. Jon snorted.

"Come on Clary, play nice with my new friend."

Jace smirked, "I would be more than willing to play nice with you Clary," he said with a suggestive wink. Clary scoffed and elbowed him in the ribs, and Jon glared at Jace.

"Geez man, don't even joke about that stuff, shes my sister and way out of bounds for you."

Clary rolled her eyes again; just as everyone else in the car did too. The car ride lasted only a few quiet minutes longer, before they were pulling up to Clary's house and piling out the door. Clary ushered Izzy up to her room and they blasted some music out and sang along, eventually collapsing in fits of giggles when Clary tried to dance along. Izzy snorted, causing them to laugh even harder.

"Ok, wow, your, a terrible, like, terrible, dancer.." Izzy panted out. Clary mock-glared at her,

"Your just jealous your don't have my supreme dancing skills," she shot back, executing a move to prove her point. Unfortunately, she knocked a photo frame off her dresser and it smashed on the ground. Both girls lapsed into another round of laughter, finding it hard to stop their laughing.

"Im gonna go get food," clary choked out, leaving behind a laughing Isabelle. Clary took the steps two at a time and emerged in the kitchen, where she dug relentlessly through the pantry before discovering a stash of junk food. She selected salt and vinegar chips and a block of cadbury chocolate and headed back up to her room. On the way there, she was to immersed on opening the block of chocolate that she didn't notice to wall that appeared in front of her, until she smashed straight into it. She groaned and sat up, blinking in surprise when the wall offered a hand up. Looking up, she discovered it wasn't a wall at all but rather Jace standing there smirking.

"Look, Clary I know you want to touch me but there are better ways."

"Piss off Jace."

"That's a bit harsh Clare."

"You are very welcome."

"What? Oh never mind, I better leave you to your girly business."

Clary rolled her eyes and pushed past Jace and into her room, where Isabelle was just wiping tears from her eyes.

"That, made my day. Now, what food did you get?"

"I feel as though you only like me for my food," Clary said in mock disappointment.

"You'll get used to it hon," Izzy said with a grin.

"Well in that case I offer you chips and chocolate."

A/N So, what do you think? Jace has finally been introduced, yay! Thanks heaps for reading, and I think when I get 20 reveiws, I'll update within 2 days, but otherwise just when the chapters done. SO, for a question, anyone play any sport? I play tennis, and love it :) THanks so much for reading and please reveiw/follow/fav, it means so much to me and will make me update quicker! THanks guyzz,

-Demonpoxjohnnyboy xx

(Also I'll give a shoutout to anyone that can tell me the books from which I chose my name from)


	4. Chapter 4

Brilliant." Both girls sat down on the floor and ate, talking about random topics, until they got to their childhoods. Clary stiffened up when Izzy asked what she was like when she was little. Clary chuckled awkwardly, "Uh, well, I had brownish hair, shoulder length, but it eventually grew into red." Clary fought hard to stop the inevitable flashback, followed by a panic attack that was sure to come her way. But she couldn't.

The memories washed over her; of her captor dyeing her hair because it 'irritated' him, but that was before Jonathan got there. She remembered being thrown into her cell, and having no clue what was happening as blood gushed from her arm; the first beating she got. Ever. A helpless 4 year old. Clary struggled for breath and screamed out, thrashing around in the hopes of escaping her horror visions, but it never worked. She suddenly realised that Jon was hovering right in front of her face, murmuring calming words to her.

"Come on Clare, its ok, nothing will hurt you anymore. Your safe here with us, he's somewhere safe right now. I promise, come on Clare, you'll be fine."

After 10 minutes, Clary finally started to settle down, her breathing becoming normal until it was just a strangled sob every now and then. Her body stilled, and now came the tears, fast and relentless but Clary was determined to recover quickly. Finally she calmed down enough and let Jon go; whenever she reached the crying stage he would hug her, and let her cry it out. Jon smiled at her and helped her stand up, setting her down on the edge of the bed.

"Clare, um, I think Izzy and Jace are still here, I told them to go downstairs and wait. What do you want me to say?"

"Usual." Clary sobbed out.

Jon nodded and walked quietly out the door and down the stairs, standing in the living room where the Lightwoods were seated close together on the couch.

"Hey."

"Ohmygosh, is Clary ok? Im so sorry, I must have said something terrible! I am so sorry, please let me apologise, I cant believe I hurt-"

"Izzy, calm down, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I was th-"

"Its ok Iz. You may have said something that triggered it, but it wasn't your fault. She's been getting panic attacks since she was little, some kind of illness that she has to take meds for. Nothing serious, it just happens that sometimes she gets panic attacks."

"Im so sorry. What was it that I said?"

"Im not sure, usually questions of her childhood;"when Jace cocked an eyebrow he hastily explained himself,"Im mean, with all the testing and stuff she had to go through."

"Of course." Jace nods.

"Can I see her?" Izzy asks hesitantly.

Jon hesitates a moment before replying,"Of course. She in her room."

Izzy nods gratefully and climbs the stairs, gently pushing the door open to Clary's room.

"Clary, hon, are you ok?"

Clary nodded her head slowly.

"Clary Im so sorry. I swear I didn't know, I am so sorry."

"Iz, trust me its fine. Its not your fault, definitely not so don't blame yourself."

Izzy nodded, "Do you want anything?"

"No Im fine thanks."

Izzy stood awkwardly by the door, "Well I should probably get my brother and head home."

"Iz you can stay for tea if you want, we could chill out and watch a movie and my brother could drop you home later?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome! What movie?"

Clary sighed, she was definitely more wanting to watch Harry Potter or maybe Doctor Who, but figured Izzy wouldn't want to.

"I don't mind, lets go choose."

The girls ended up watching the Proposal, and were joined by Jace and Jon who came and sat on the opposite couch. Clary went to get popcorn, and when she returned found them all talking, but going silent the minute Clary walked in.

"Whats up guys?"

"Nothing." Jon said immediately, "Just talking to these guys." The other two nodded.

"Right, well I'm going to finish getting the popcorn so…" Clary trailed off and left the room, but was surprised when she found footsteps following her. Jace sat down on one of the stools.

"Clary, I uh. I just wanted to say that I can relate to what you go through, I mean with the panic attacks. I get them, and I get nightmares that make me unable to sleep, so I get what your going through." He said quietly.

Clary looked up. "Thanks, that uh, really helps. I get nightmares too but…I don't really know why Im telling you this, lets just go."

Jace looked ready to say something but Clary slipped out of the room and sat down in her seat on the couch, dispersing the 2 bowls of popcorn she brought in. They sat in silence for the rest of the movie, and Jon offered to drop them off before tea, rushing them out the door just before Jocelyn arrived home. She came in and saw Clary sitting on the couch, sniffling quietly.

"Happened in front of them sweetie?"

Clary nodded, and Jocelyn pulled her in for a hug, brushed Clary's hair away from her face affectionately.

"Its ok hon, everything will be ok."

Clary nodded and went up to her bed, skipping dinner and fell asleep.

Clary woke up to Jon tickling her sides.

"Jon, stop! Wait, wait no please-" Clary broke off gasping for breath and glaring at her brother.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Well you kept kicking me last night after I came in! Payback was necessary."

Clary rolled her eyes, thinking back to last night and waking up screaming in the middle of the night. She didn't often scream when she woke, but because she did it meant she was having a very bad dream. Jon had managed to calm her down enough to fall asleep but the images still haunted her.

"Just go away so I can get dressed idiot."

"I am offended Clare,"

"That's nice."

Jon grinned and waltzed out of her room, leaving Clary to herself. She pulled herself out of bed and had a shower, before returning to her room to change. She decided to wear faded light blue jeans, an oversized black tee shirt and her white converse. She pulled a brush through her hair and threw it up into a high ponytail, and applied some mascara before going down to the kitchen. In the kitchen she found her mum standing by the counter, a coffee cup in her hands.

"Clare, have you thought anymore about what I asked last week?"

Clary scowled, "Mum, I am not talking to any therapist or something about it. No. Way."

"Clare, you should talk to someone, you've hardly said a word about it hon. All we know is who took you and there was a boy named Jonathan. You should talk to someone about it."

"I do. I talk to Jon."

"Okay Clare, better than nothing I guess. Have a good day sweetie."

"Thanks, you too."

Jocelyn gave her a quick hug yelled a goodbye to Jon and rushed out the door. Clary decided on cereal, and poured out a bowl of coco-pops, adding just the right amount of milk and sat down to eat it. When she was about done, Jon came barreling down the stairs.

"Clary, can you get me some toast?"

"And you cant because…?"

"Your on the right side of the bench."

"Lazy ass."

Jon grinned and Clary chucked 2 pieces of toast in the toaster, and returned to eating her cereal.

"So, Jon, going after a girl this year?"

Jon rolled his eyes, "None of your concern squirt."

Clary put her bowl in the sink and reached for the Nutella, grabbing it out of the pantry and also getting a knife. The toast popped and Clary lathered the Nutella on, and took a large bite out of one of the pieces.

"Tax, Jonny boy."

Jon rolled his eyes and snatched his toast back, shoving the half eaten piece in his mouth whole.

"Ready to go Clare?"

"Just a sec." Clary raced upstairs and brushed her teeth, grabbing her school bag on the way and rushed back downstairs where Jon was waiting by the door, keys in hand. Together they got in Jons car and were off to school. At school they parted ways, Jon to the populars and Clary to Simon and Isabelle.

"Hey Si, Iz."

"Hi Clary," Izzy exclaimed pulling Clary into a hug."Im so sorry about last night Clare,I feel terrible."

"Izzy, honestly its fine."

"But I still feel bad."

"Well don't."

"I know! Can I make it up to you by taking you out this weekend?"

"You don't owe me anything, but sure."

"Awesome! We can go clubbing Friday night and then you can stay at mine for a sleepover!"

Clary laughed, "Iz, were you going to invite me anyway?"

"Yeah, I was. Now, you'll have to come over earlier so I can dress you up, and we can bring the boys as well, wow its going to be awesome! Simon, you're coming too"

'Oh, uh, um, yeah ok then."

Isabelle grinned and pulled Clary after her, heading towards english. They arrived and took their seats at the back of the classroom, away from the stares of classmates. Izzy turned to Clary, "oh my gosh thank you so much!"

"Um, what?"

"Last night, when you got popcorn, and Jace followed you, I was left with Jon for like 10 minutes! He is so hot, I mean have you ever looked at him?"

"Izzy, gross, no way. He's my brother. That's just, just," Clary shivered, "No, gross."

"Well that doesn't mean I cant admire him from a distance. I bet you find my brother attractive."

"Your-what? Alec?"

"Nope, Jace."

"Well, sure, I guess he's attractive, but no I don't admire him from a distance."

"I bet you do."

"No, I don't. Besides, aren't you dating Simon?"

"Yes, but its not as though I'm actually going after your brother, I'm just admiring him."

"gross, Izzy can you not?"

"Fine."

The teacher walked in, further stopping their conversation.

"Good morning class, today you're going to be pairing up to do a research paper on one of Shakespeare's plays. I want it by tomorrow, which may require homework."

Everyone collectively groaned.

"Off you go."

Clary and Izzy got to work, each grabbing a laptop and deciding to do 'Romeo and Juliet' because it was 'The most romantic thing ever' according to izzy. Clary just inwardly sighed and agreed, starting to research the play and dialogue and the teacher brought the sheet with the required info around. By the end of the lesson, Izzy and Clary together had completed half of the project.

"Clary do you want to come to my place to work on it tonight?"

"Sure, whatever."

The girls made their way to maths where they sat down beside Simon and Maia, in the second last row. The teacher walked in and gave them an insanely boring lecture about wha they would be doing in class that day and then gave them a crap load of homework. As they went out for recess Clary ranted to them.

"What do they think this is?! That is not fair for them to do that,I mean homeworks only the stuff we didn't finish in class right? I mean that is so not fair, im certainly raging right now."

Izzy laughed, "Does Clary always get this fired up about trivial things?"

"All the time,"

"Yeah, you'll get used to it,"

Maia and Simon said at the same time, causing Clary to glare at them and stalk off to their table outside. The rest of her friends joined her, as well as a muttering Isabelle.

"Must be someone's time of the month."

Clary couldn't help but laugh, which immediately diffused the attention. Across the quad, Clary noticed her brother hanging with Jace and Jordan, with a bunch of cheerleaders grouping around them.

"Iz, your brother and mine are pretty good friends already, even though they've known each other for like a day."

"I know, strange right, Jace doesn't usually open up to anyone. He usually hangs with Alec and selects his slut of the week," Izzy finished darkly.

"Wait, he's a man whore?"

Izzy's jaw clenched. "In a sense. He doesn't force anyone, but ah, I think its his way of coping with things."

"Coping?"

"He had an…interesting past. He likes to forget and those sluts certainly do make him forget. All freaking night long." She growls out.

Clary looked at Izzy sympathetically, "Thin walls?"

"You have no idea."

"Don't worry, once or twice I have uh, heard Jonathan from his room. I was about ready to shoot myself." Both Maia and Simon looked alarmed at that but Clary just glared at them, and they backed down.

"Damn Clare, that really would suck. Thank god that out latest house is nice, and has thick walls."

Simon chose this moment to intervene. "Well. Maybe we should talk about something other than your, uh, brothers sex lives."

It was at that moment though that Jon and Jace walked over.

"Lewis, I always thought you were gay but never did I think you'd turn for me."

"Sorry kid, I don't swing that way."

Both Jon and Jace said, holding completely straight faces. Simon flushed bright red, and started stammering.

"No, Im uh, not gay, assholes. I have a girlfriend."

"Is she just a cover-up?" Jace asked causing both boys to double up laughing.

"Do I look, like a cover-up Jace?" Izzy asked, standing up and glaring at Jace.

"Iz, you're the girlfriend? Jeez, I thought that kid looked familiar. But I do still think you're the cover-up."

Izzy groaned and rolled her eyes, promptly pulling Simon up by his shirt and smashing their lips together. Izzy gripped the back of Simons neck, pulling him closer, until Jace roughly pulled Izzy off.

"Ok Iz, we get it." Jace growled out. "and you, Lewis, treat her well or I swear I will kick your arse."

Simon gulped and nodded, and Clary couldn't help but laugh.

"Jace that's so sweet, if only my brother was that protective." She said with a mock-glare at stammered slightly, "I um, uh."

"Clary you don't know!"

"What?"

Jace looked side to side and leaned down till his breath was fanning across Clary's neck, sending her senses into overdrive.

"If he didn't protect you so much, I highly doubt you'd be as innocent as you are."

Clary's mouth dropped open and she gaped at her brother. "Jon is that-"

"Jeez Jace! Stop flirting with my sister! Come on, we need to go. We'll talk later Clare."

"No, Im going to Izzy's."

"Fine Jace is coming to ours."

Clary watched them go and thought back to the past years. It had seemed as though a lot of Jon's friends had been very friendly towards her at some point, but had eventually all turned away. Was that Jons doing? Clary felt a stab of annoyance go through her, how dare he decide who she could and couldn't date? But all the same, she was slightly flattered at the way he looked out for her. Clary shook herself out of her daze and stood up to go to history, dragging a very pale Simon with her, Izzy following behind with Maia.

A/N THanks so much for all the reviews and fav/follows, it means so much and inspired me to write this long chapter, so I hope you enjoy! And I think that the whole reviews for an update works well, so Im gonna say if I get to 60 reviews, I'll update within 2 days! You guys are honestly amazing and have given me so much support for this story! And also shoutout to

fanfic-addict17

for guessing part of the origin of my name, yes 'demonpox' is in reference to Will Herondale from the Infernal Devices, can anyone else guess what 'johnnyboy' is in reference to? I will also give at least 1 shoutout every chapter to anyone who makes me smile from a review :) But then again every review makes me smile xx Also to the reveiwer who asked/commented Jace has not remembered Clary yet, just simply called her Clare. Do you want any from Jace/Izzy/Jon POV, like I know its in 3rd person, but like focusing on them? Sorry for the insanely long A/N, you guys are the best!

-Demonpoxjohnnyboy


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay an update! So I wanted to thank everyone who has reveiwed, especially:**

**Insolitasum**

**Daire123**

**TMIHerondales**

**To the guest who reviewed the longest review I've ever received: a few of those ideas have been mixed in, and thanks so much for the review!**

**And yes they will remember each other soon, but I don't want to rush it, also if anyone has any suggestions of fanfics for me to read, I would love to check them out; self-promotions are fine!**

Jace laughed as Jon fumed as they made their way to maths.

"Jace, what the hell was that?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop freaking flirting with my sister!"

"I wasn't, she's more like, a little sister to me."

"Oh, and I guess you flirt with Izzy too then?" Jon said sarcastically.

"Touché bro. I guess I just like messing with her, I mean come on, she's pretty funny when she gets all annoyed."

Jon cracked a grin, "No, that's my job to annoy her."

"Well then, I'll just warm her up for you."

"No, but seriously. Stop messing with her. She's had a rough past, evident by the panic attacks and she doesn't need some other shit in her life, ok? I serious man, don't mess with her or date her."

"Why cant I date her?"

"Jace, your reputation speaks against me trusting you, and none of my friends will ever get too close to Clary, that's like my only rule."

By now the boys were in their maths class, sliding into the back seats, waiting for the teacher to enter and begin the lesson.

"Fair enough, good thing I only have Simon to worry about in terms of my sister, and I think if anything serious happened between them it would be Izzy's doing anyway."

"Yeah, Simon may be a nerd but he's not an asshole."

"Good to know, but I still don't like him, he's too…quiet."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I guess not. A bit of a walk over actually."

"Yeah I guess."

The teacher entered, temporarily silencing the boys who decided to turn their attention to the teacher.

"Did anyone not complete their homework?"

"Miss?" Jace called from his back seat.

"Mr. Lightwood?"

"I didn't finish it, as I had more pressing matters."

The teacher sighed, "And what were they Jace?"

"Well I would describe them but I would hate to get expelled Miss."

"How generous of you, , but give me a good reason or attend detention tonight."

"Mrs. Marks, how come your not as tough on the year below us? What happened to equality and all that crap."

"Yes, Mr. Fray, well equality and all that crap no longer gets you out of doing homework and such in your senior year. Gentlemen, I will see both of you in detention tonight after school. Now class we will be revising-"

"Excuse me, I find it insanely unfair, that I didn't get a proper chance to defend myself."

"What would you like to say, Mr. Lightwood?"

"Im new, I haven't really been informed of the rules and find it unfair that I'm been punished according to them so soon."

"Excellent point . You can discuss, the vast schools that you have attended which allow you to talk back to a teacher and to not complete homework,with me in detention. Now open your textbooks to page 26, and start on the first question. If you have any problems ask me."

Jon and Jace spent the rest of the lesson ranting to each other, trying to play it off cool but sending glares to Mrs. Marks whenever she looked their way. Finally the lesson ended and the two boys trooped off to History, much to their annoyance.

"Jace, I cant believe we have to go to detention tonight."

"I know, its so gay. When are football tryouts?"

"Tomorrow after school."

"You'll be on the team wont you?"

"Yeah, hopefully captain or something, but yes I will be there, and I suspect you'll make the team considering theres like not many good seniors."

"Awesome. I have to go to history 2, you've got history 1 yeah?"

"Yeah, Ill see you at lunch mate."

"Yep." Jace walked into the History 2 room, making sure to get a seat at the back. He sat down and checked his phone while waiting for the teacher to enter. While he was waiting, someone came and sat next to him, and with a sideways look realised it was Aline Penhallow.

"Hi Jace." Aline said using a flirty voice from beside him. Jace put on his most charming smile and turned to face her.

"Aline, is it? Hello, pleasure making your acquaintance."

Aline giggled, an annoying, high pitch giggle which Jace struggled not to roll his eyes at, and just winked at her.

"Jacey, I would love to get to know you better," she said leaning down towards him and brushing her hand over Jace's thigh. Jace rolled his eyes, not obvious enough for Aline to notice though.

"Aline, I love where your going with this." Jace said in a deep seductive voice,"But if you call me Jacey again I may kill you."

Aline giggled again like a hyena,"OH Jacey, your so funny."

Jace groaned and turned to the teacher that had just entered the classroom, tuning her out and thinking back to last night. After they'd left the Fray's house, he and Izzy had gone home, neither discussing the panic attack they had just witnessed Clary have, neither saying what they needed to say. Jace had taken dinner to his room and eaten there, watching tv as he ate and then later returning the plate to the kitchen.

He had fallen asleep a few hours later, waking up at 4 in the morning with cold sweats. He had sat up gasping for air, alarmed that for the first time in 2 years, the small brown-haired girl had not called for him in his dream. Did that mean she no longer needed, wanted or cared about him? Jace had sat up contemplating that, but being unable to sleep had just gone for a run and gotten ready for the day. Back in history, Jace was back to thinking about what the dream had signified.

" ? The answer?"

Jace frowned, what were they learning about? About world war 2 he was pretty sure.

"Adolf Hitler?"

The teacher tried to mask her shocked face. "Thankyou, , next time pay attention in my class."

"Well I would, you know, acknowledge that request, except that I can still correctly identify the questions, implying that I could ace the test, without studying or even turning up for classes." Jace finished with a smirk.

"Mr. Lightwood, could you please refrain from being so-"

"Incredible. Attractive? Sorry miss, I don't see that as an option."

"Yes, I am aware you would think that. Please keep your self-assurance to yourself next time though Jace."

Jace rolled his eyes and the teacher returned to teaching, ignoring the golden haired boy up the back playing on his phone. Jace recorded the homework and hurried out as the bell went, dumping his stuff in his locker and then strolling to the cafeteria. He strutted in and made for the table in the centre, slotting in beside Jon at the end of the table. Slowly the cafeteria filled, and Jace noticed his sister walk in and sit beside Clary, about 4 tables away from his current table. Jace vision was suddenly blocked by black straight hair, and a pair of lips covering his.

Clary sat down with Izzy, the pair of them complaining about the running they had to do in P.E. Just as Clary opened her muesli bar, she noticed Izzy motioning gagging.

"Iz?"

"My brother. Ugh, people are trying to eat lunch."

Clary followed her line of vision, resting eventually on Jace who was kissing Aline. At first he looked surprised but he soon pulled her onto his lap and kissed her more. Clary laughed, turning back to Izzy.

"That is disturbing Iz, quite but just ignore him."

Izzy groaned, "Why cant he just choose someone and have a girlfriend."

Clary laughed, "He shouldn't have a problem he's really attractive, and damn sexy."

"Ew Clary unless your going to change my brothers way do not crush on my brother."

"You were admiring my brother, Im just returning the favour." The girls laughed and were soon joined by Maia and Simon, who sat down with their trays moments later. The four of them joked and laughed for the rest of lunch, and just as the bell went Jon and Jace came over, Aline slotted in under Jace's arm clinging like a lost puppy.

"So, we've got detention and wont be at our house, your free to use our house Clare, we'll come back at like 5:00 or something."

"Jon, how did you get detention on the second day?"

"It takes skill Clare, quite a bit. SO where will you guys hang out?"

Clary looked at Izzy, contemplating whose house. "I don't know, one of them what does it matter."

"It doesn't, see you in music sis." Jace, Jon and Aline waltzed off, leaving Clary and Izzy to discuss whose house.

"Clary, what if we go shopping for Friday?"

"Iz, I don't know, I-"

"Yes, Clary we have to, Im paying and we'll find a killer outfit."

"Fine," Clary grumbled out, dreading the shopping trip. Izzy grinned and flounced off to Physcology, leaving Clary at art. Clary walked in and sat down in one of the middle rows, an easel in front of her. The classroom slowly filled up leaving Clary seated next to Simon and a spare seat on her right.

"All right today class we're going to be partnering with the person beside you to create a sketch, or plan for a sculpture you will have to create. This project will run for 2 weeks, so make it an achievable plan please, the handout displays any requirements or restrictions, and please do not think that you just snuck into my class unnoticed, luckily for you, you'll be working with Clary, who should be able to keep you focused. Off you go everyone."

There was a scraping of chairs as everyone moved out to go and collect their sketchpads and discuss with their partner, except for Jace and Clary; Clary already had her sketchpad out and Jace just didn't want to get his out.

"So, Clary, What are you wanting to sculpt?"

"I uh, don't mind Jace. Any ideas?"

"I do have one, but, you could be objected to it."

"Its something perverted isn't it. Well yes I am objected to it."

"Back to square one then."

"Yes. What about a po-"

"A pot? That's very original Fray, very original, however did you come up with that brilliant idea?"

"A pot, with different carvings and pictures around the outside."

"I guess that could possibly work. Or not." Jace said thoughtfully. Clary rolled her eyes and began sketching a design for a pot, with swirling designs along the side.

"Clary we haven't decided yet."

"I know, I'm just sketching just in case. You are so different when you put your cocky annoying walls up, just so you know Jace."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Good to know." They spent the rest of the lesson, bantering back and forth and coming to no agreement by the time the bell had gone. Annoyed, Clary left the art room and rushed towards the music room smiling at Izzy when she ran into her. Together they walked in and took their seats, Simon by their side as well.

"How was art?"

"Ugh, I have to do an assignment with your arse of a brother Iz, he's impossible."

"I think you mean impossibly incredibly handsome, Clary." Jace said butting in from behind. Clary looked pointedly at Izzy.

"Exhibit a."

Izzy laughed and pushed her brother away who went and sat down next to Jon who rolled his eyes at Jace. The teacher walked in and silenced them, telling them about a composition piece they would be working on. Clary groaned as asked if they could work in groups, and when given an affirmative rushed to pair with izzy and Simon. Simon on guitar, and Clary and Izzy singing. The teacher gave them the rest of class to work on it and retired to his computer. The group all talked together in a huddle, trying to choose something but coming up short. By the end of the lesson everyone had moved to computers to start properly composing but they had yet to decide on anything. The teacher rolled his eyes.

"This is generally the reason we request students to do their own work but never mind, lets be a bit more productive tomorrow yes?"

The three laughed and nodded, trailing out the doors and to their lockers. Clary bumped into Jon on the way out.

"You'll be right Clare?"

"Yes, Jon, Im not 10, ill survive the big scary mall."

Jon rolled his eyes, but raised an eyebrow at his sister. TO anyone else it would look as though he was asking politely and she responded sarcastically, but that was just to cover up the legitimate question asked using no words. Clary nodded slightly and gave Jon a one arm hug, before rushing to catch up with Izzy and Simon.

At her locker Clary let Izzy put her books in and then followed with her books, grabbing the few required books for homework and left to Simon's locker, which was near Maia's. Once they all had their books and bags they left out the front doors, laughing and joking around. Izzy stalked over to Alec's car, pushing Jordan out of the way in the process. Maia huffed and kissed him, slinging her arm round his waist.

"Alec, we ned you to drop us at the mall."

"Uh hi to you too Iz. Are you sure they really want to go?"

Izzy turned around and looked at her friends, her eyes narrowing on Simon.

"Why don't you want to go?"

"Well, I just don't think I'll have much to do."

"Fine, just the 3 of us."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Whatever, get in."

Izzy grinned and motioned for her friends to get in the back, and she hopped in the front.

"Hey guys, Im Alec."

"Hi Alec, Im Clary."

"Maia."

"Hello Clary and Maia, are you excited for hours upon hours of disguised torture?"

Izzy slapped Alec, who was grinning at the girls through the rear-view mirror.

"No, I should have backed out when I had the chance."

"Yes you should have Clary."

Clary laughed and relaxed into the interior of Alec's car. The drive lasted 10 minutes, and before long Alec was pulling into the loading bay of the mall.

"Give me a call when you need to be picked up Iz, have fun girls!"

They waved goodbye to the retrieving car and followed Izzy up the front steps of the mall. Izzy narrowed her eyes.

"I have final say on the clothes for Friday, and Im paying for everything. No exceptions. Lets get to work."

Maia and Clary simultaneously groaned and trooped after Izzy, who turned into the nearest clothing store, pulling a bunch of clothes off the rack, shoving them at the girls and pushing them into change rooms. They girls changed, outfit after outfit, but Clary found nothing she liked, and Izzy certainly didn't like any of them. Maia found short leather high waisted shorts and a white midriff top though, that she picked and ended up getting. Izzy beamed,"Lovely choice Maia! It looked amazing on you! Now, shoes and Clary."

Clary rolled her eyes and followed Izzy into store after store finding no luck in clothes. At the 3rd store though, Izzy found exactly what she was looking for for herself. She came out of the changing rooms, grinning.

"What do you think?"

"Iz, you look incredible!"

Izzy smiled and twirled, admiring the dress. It was short, and a deep red colour, with a high neckline and very tight on her skin, with and extra skirt/fabric attached at the waist to make it more classy. Izzy also found black strappy pumps from the store and purchased it, still finding no luck for Clary.

"Clary, we have like one hour left to find you something absolutely stunning! Do you prefer short or long?"

"Uh, depends."

"Skirt or pants."

Clary frowned, "Probably pants, but I don't mind nice dresses."

Izzy nodded slowly. "Right well your skinny enough to pull off a crop top ad normal jeans. Here, try this."

Izzy said turning into a store on her right. She pulled out skinny faded blue jeans and a black lacy midriff top, shoving it all at Clary. Clary gathered it in her arms and went into the change rooms, trying it all on and stepping out for the girls to see.

Izzy gushed, "Clary you look hot as! Just wait, I'll be back."

Clary stood there awkwardly. "Here you go babe, try this on." Clary took the skirt Izzy was holding out and reentered the change rooms. It was a coral colour, high waisted and stopping mid thigh, hugging Clary's form and showing off her almost non-existent curves. Izzy grinned.

"Yes, that's the right one."

"Totally is." Maia agreed. Clary shrugged and changed back into her clothes, handing Isabelle the clothes to purchase. Clary exited the change rooms to find Izzy holding up a bag to her, smirking slightly.

"There we go, this hasn't been too bad has it?"

Clary rolled her eyes, "Iz we've been here for like 3 hours, it has been so long."

"You'll get used to it. Now, shoes." She turned into a shoe store and immediately handed Clary a box. "Try these on, theres a good chance Ill buy them for you anyway so just make sure they fit." Clary groaned, upon seeing how tall the heels were.

They were chunky, at least, with a thick band around the ankle and just above the toe. Clary had to admit that they were very nice and as they were black matched with her outfit well. She tried to stand up, nearly falling on her face but managed to catch herself in time, wobbling around the courtesy chair.

"Iz their gorgeous, but I cant walk in them."

Izzy waved her hand dismissevely. "You'll get used to them." Clary put them back in the box and handed it off to Izzy who strutted up to the counter and paid for them, as well as Maia's shoes which were strappy coral stilettos. The girls left the store smiling, and made their way to the nearest boost store (for those who don't know it's a juice bar type thing in Australia. I don't know if they have them in America) and each ordered their drinks. Berry for Clary and Izzy and banana for Maia. They sipped their drinks and gushed over their new clothes as they waited for Alec. He pulled up a while later and they piled in, telling Alec their addresses. He dropped Maia off first, who got out grinning and thanking Izzy, lugging her bags up to her porch and disappearing inside.

"Now for Clary. I think Jace might be at your house Clary."

"Yeah wouldn't be surprised, them being detention buddies and all."

"Yeah I know right."

The rest of the ride was silent, until they pulled up to Clary's house.

"Do you guys want to come in? My parents are out and if Jace is here you'll have to go get him anyway."

"Yeah ok, I'll help carry your stuff up." Izzy said collecting Clary's shopping bags which left Clary with her school bag. They walked up to the front porch and Clary carefully pushed the door open opening it wide to allow the 2 Lightwoods entry.

"Jon!" Clary yelled. "Jon, get your ass down here!"

She heard laughter from upstairs and Jon and Jace came down the stairs, sharing some private joke between them.

"Something funny Jon?"

"No, nothing. Did you guys find clothes?"

"Yes."

"Well then lets see," Jace said reaching for Clary's bag. Clary rolled her eyes and handed Jace the bag looking curiously at Izzy who had started laughing for no apparent reason.

"Izzy are you ok?"

She nodded between breaths and we all just turned away, back to Jace who was poking through my bag.

"OH, we have some typically boring skirt a rather-my my Clary, that's a short top and, Clary Fray? Whats this? Maybe you aren't as innocent as I thought."

Clary frowned and snatched the bag from a laughing Jace and peered in, seeing what both Lightwoods were cracking up about.

"Isabelle! What!" Clary exclaimed, upon seeing the black lacy thong and lacy bra, both which Clary would never wear. Jon frowned.

"What is all this about?"

Clary was about to pull the bag away but she wasn't quick enough, as Jace snatched in ad reached in, holding up the thong and bra for her brother.

"Jonny Fray, good luck keeping guys away from your baby sister when shes strutting around in this!"

Jon fumed at Jace. "Jace, are thinking or my sister walking around in that! That's sick!"

Clary groaned, "Izzy, I can believe you! I didn't buy them, I didn't know they were there, obviously because I let Jace look."

Jon shrugged, but still half glared at his friend holding up the lingerie. Jace chuckled and put the items back in the bag, handing it back to Clary.

"And on that note, we'll be gone."

"Right. Bye Jace. See ya Iz, thanks for everything and see you Alec, thanks for the rides and stuff."

"Clary I am deeply offended, you barely gave me a goodbye."

Clary rolled her eyes. "What would you prefer?"

"Well, Im pretty sure your brother would kill me if I said what I really would prefer, but how about a hug?" He said opening his arms wide and grinning cheekily.

Clary rolled her eyes and hugged him, throwing her arms around his neck. She was surprised, and knew he felt it too when she felt him stiffen. The hug just felt so familiar. Comforting, homey and Clary didn't want to let go. She could tell Jace was the same by the way he pulled her right into her chest, and rested his head on her shoulder. Finally someone cleared their throat, causing the pair to jump apart, and for Clary to blush furiously; Jace to clear his throat awkwardly.

"Thank you for that Clary, we'll just work our way up with our goodbyes, until I get what I would really prefer."

Jon punched his friends arm lightly, sending him a glare.

"Jace, stop flirting with my sister, especially while I'm here."

Jace flashed Clary a grin and winked, gave Jon a clap on the back and breezed out the door.

"Well that was nice and awkward." Izzy said cheerily. "Ill see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya Iz, Alec." Alec waved slightly and disappeared out the front door, closing it with a snap.

**A/N Sorry about the bad ending, it really finished no where. Anyway, I'm so sorry about the wait, I will get worse and worse with updates but I was hoping to keep up with a regular update for a while, but our internet had cut out. Thankfully its back on, so I shouldn't have many problems. Please review and stuff that greatly motivates me to write, and I'm still trying to reach the 60 review mark, which would give you an update tomorrow! Anyway Ive written heaps, from when they find out who each other are, its just set later on so I have to go back and write the mostly boring filler stuff which I have a bad habit of doing. So yeah please review, it means so much, and suggestions are welcome! xx**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**

**(Also please mention if the writing isnt spaced out enough)**


	6. Chapter 6

Jace woke up, gasping for air, the covers all twisted around his body. He ran a hand through his golden hair, slumping annoyed back into his pillows. He thought he was getting better; that he would sleep through the night but no, here at 2 in the morning he was once again awake. He flicked on his bedside lamp, looking at the wall as the lamp cast and eerie shadow over the room. He struggled to untangle himself and stood up, making his way to his bathroom. The door opened with a squeak and Jace sat himself down on the toilet, needing the tile-filled room and cold toilet cover to wake him up.

He rested his head in his hands, trying to think of anything other than the years he spent in that hellhole, but found it hard not to think about it. He stood up, splashing some water on his face and then exited the bathroom and his room, making his way to the kitchen where he got a cool glass of water which he gulped down quickly.

Groaning, he felt a panic attack coming and bolted up to his room, locking the door behind him and slumping onto the ground against the wall. The memories consumed him; of Clarissa, calling to him, of Valentine beating him and of his own terror at night, not being able to tell if Clary was ok. Jace eventually realised he had tears in his eyes and his breathing was harsh and irregular, but he took deep calming breaths, focusing on the people he loved.

His family; Mayrse, Robert, Alec, Izzy and Max. All of them he loved and loved him. Finally he calmed down enough to crawl over to his bed and pull himself up and into it. One look at the alarm showed him that it was 3:45. He groaned and flexed his sore back, turning off his light and trying to fall back asleep.

Jace decided to drive himself to school, wanting time to think. He got in his black Audi; his parents left it to him from their collecting and Maryse and Robert had saved it for him, and drove off to school, Max beside him.

"Hey buddy, anything exciting in school today?"

Max wrinkled his nose. "No. We are starting an assignment, and we have to work with someone. The teacher paired me up with a girl."

"Ah tough luck Max, girls can be tough to deal with."

"SO then why do you constantly have them over?"

Jace coughed awkwardly, hoping that no one had told his 9 year old brother about what Jace did when he had said girls over. "So I can get used to them."

Max frowned for a moment, before grinning up at Jace. "Good idea. Have you ever dated and of the girls you were getting used to?"

Jace chuckled; Max was very perceptive for a 9 year old. "Maybe once or twice mate. Now, here we are, Im not sure who will pick you up, probably mum or dad."

'Where are you and Alec?"

"We've got football trials buddy."

"Well you'll make the team. Can I just watch?"

"Uh, Yeah sure Max. I'll call mum and dad to tell them to drop you off."

"I could walk down, its only like 5 blocks."

Jace pulled the car into the carpark, and turned to look at Max.

"Max, come on you know why. We've talk about this."

Max frowned. "Yeah yeah I know, its too dangerous."

"Max, how about we get ice cream after trials?"

"Buy me a comic and you've got a deal."

Jace smirked, "Max you certainly have a way of getting money out of me. Shake on it." Jace held his hand out, which Max clasped and tried to squeeze as hard as he could, to try hurt Jace, causing him to laugh.

"Nice try buddy, maybe in a few years. Now, go to school!"

Max grinned and mock-saluted before grabbing his stuff and rushing out of the car to catch up with his friends. Jace chuckled to himself and drove out of the carpark, heading down the road to his own school. He parked in what he thought of as his spot and grabbed his stuff, locking his car and making his way toward Jon and Alec who were talking together.

"Jon, Alec." Jace said with a nod in either direction.

They both returned greetings, and when back to talk about the upcoming trials.

Clary made her way to Izzy, who was talking to Maia near the school entrance.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"Nothing, I was just telling Maia about the unfortunate underwear incident last night," Izzy said barely containing her laughter. Clary groaned, feeling her face heat up.

"Izzy I cant believe you did that! You should have told me!"

"You wouldn't have let me get them for you."

"Im not wearing them Iz."

"Oh trust me, I will force you into them if it kills me. Maia will help me wont you?"

Maia's eyes went wide. "No way. I have known Clary way longer and I do not want to be on her bad side. No way in hell."

Clary grinned wickedly and the look of alarm crossing her friends face, and looped her arm through Izzy's. "Lets go to class Iz." The group trooped off towards their classes, Clary and Izzy to English. They sat down, beginning to work on their partner project. Clary's classes passed slowly, and the slowest was P.E. Clary groaned as the beep sounded for 7.0. Clary looked at Izzy, who was puffing next to her.

"Why-cant-they-just-make-us-play-vol-eyba-ll?" Clary panted out. Izzy tried to laugh, but only managed in blowing extra air out of her mouth. The girls ran side by side, their sneakers slapping on the ground of the gym as everyone around them attempted the beep test. It was meant to be a part of their major assessment for the term. The girls kept pushing through, happy when they made it to 9.3 where they pulled out.

"Clary, I though you said you didn't run!" Izzy exclaimed when they had gotten changed and were on their way to the cafeteria.

"I don't." Clary said sheepishly. "But when assessments come around, I magically have energy."

"Fair enough. Is your brother trying out for football tonight?"

"Yeah, he'll make it, he's hoping for captain or something but whatever. Are your brothers?"

"Yeah they both are which means my mum, or dad is picking me up, which is always fun, you know. Not at all embarrassing."

"Its not that embarrassing."

"Yeah it is. Are your parents picking you up as well then?"

"Nah, Im hanging around and watching, you know to support Jon and all." Clary said with a roll of her eyes. Izzy looked at her.

"We can take you home if you want, I mean I would invite you over but my parents said no friends tonight and that I have to do my homework. Sometimes they go insane a bit, anyway so we can drop you back to your house to save you hanging around."

"No its fine, I wouldn't want to put your parents out of their way."

"No of course not, its no problem we can take you home."

Clary closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts. The truth was that her parents weren't home, and they, nor did Clary want her staying home by herself, they had always avoided it, and it helped having friends who knew so that she could organise to go to their houses, but both Clary's parents would be out till late, and nothing had been organised.

"Izzy, really. I want to stay and watch."

"Clary come on, its no big deal."

"Izzy, no. Im staying at school."

"Okay," Izzy said skeptically, but to Clary's relief she didn't pursue the subject and instead turned to talk about one of the previous cities she had lived laughed, and nodded and said 'awesome' at appropriate times, but she wasn't really listening. Instead her mind flicked back to her past. How much Valentine had affected her. He still had an effect on her and her family, 11 years later in day to day life. It wasn't fair. Why her? Clary always had wondered if there was something special about her or if she was just in the right place at the right time, or more like wrong place at the wrong time.

"Clary?"

Izzy waved her hand in front of her friends face, snapping Clary back to the present and out of her own thoughts.

"Clary, wow you can really get lost in your head. Anyway, I was just checking that you were right for Friday, you can come back to my house after school and then after we go clubbing you can stay at my place for a sleepover, yes?"

"Sorry, yeah that's fine, I checked with my parents and they said that's fine."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, not sure how awesome it would be if they saw the clothes I'm wearing!"

Izzy grinned sheepishly. "You love it! Is your brother coming?"

"Are yours?"

"Yes, they're 'chaperones' as my mum called it, basically to ensure we don't get dragged off into a white van or something." Izzy said with a wave of her hands.

Clary swallowed thickly, trying her hardest to stop the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, could you please." But Clary didn't finish as she rushed out of the crowded cafeteria, past all her curious classmates eating lunch, and past Jace, who she hadn't even noticed. In a moment of sheer uncertainty she dashed outside to the far side of the maintenance shed near the bleachers, where she knew she would not encounter anyone. She collapsed onto her knees, and let the tears fall.

She could sense what was happening around her, so it wasn't one of her full out panic attacks. SO, when someone sat down beside her and put their arm around her, she was very aware. The person rubbed small circles on her back and was whispering things such as 'you're ok.' Clary, unable to think past her kidnapping, marvelled in the sense of comfort she felt and buried her head into the persons chest.

The arm fell to her waist, pulling her closer to the body and she continued to cry. Eventually the crying slowed, until it stopped and she just sat there snuggling into the body. Clary was very surprised, whenever she had some type of episode; where it be a nightmare or panic attack, Jon had been the only person consistently able to soothe her.

**A/N Sorry once again a crap ending to a short chapter. But, none the less here is the promised chapter for reaching 60 reviews, which is incredible, and I cant thank you guys enough! So the end of this isn't meant to be a cliffhanger, as Im nearly positive that we all know who it is. Please tell me who's 'POV' you want, and suggestions are welcome! And with the last chapter (chp5 I think), I don't know what happened when I uploaded it but I fixed it so there are spaces in it again, sorry about that. The next goal is 80 reviews, when we reach it I'll update within 2 days! Thanks for the continued support, please review and stuff! Xx**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N You guys are the best, over 20 reviews on one chapter! That's incredible! Also, people have been asking for like memories of their pasts, they will come in coming chapters probably, none at the moment though. Enjoy!**

**Previously: Jon had been the only one able to soothe her.**

But Clary could tell this wasn't Jon, her brother. She didn't know who but she felt more at peace with them than almost anyone. She pushed her head up slightly, looking up and noticing gold hair.

"Jace?"

"Clary, are you ok?"

"Yeah I uh. Thought it was Jon.." Clary said trailing off, lying, because she knew it wasn't Jon. But the person had comforted her and the thought had scared her; of everything changing again.

"Oh uh, sorry. Jon got held up in class and you ran passed me so I uh.." He cleared his throat."Followed you."

"Oh." Clary closed her eyes trying to think this through; why had Jace helped her? She sensed his intake of breath, and prepared herself for the inevitable question.

"Clary, what was uh." His voice cracked slightly, "What was or what happened in your past? I mean, Ive seen you uh."

Clary smiled. "You've seen me have panic attacks before? You want to know why?"

Jace nodded mutely. "Jace, its uh been great uh. Being teased by you but I don't like to talk about it. Especially to random people I barely know."

"Clary, it may help." He cleared his throat, the silence between them stretching out for a long time. "When I was 5. I was um, taken. From my family. Thrown somewhere that I didn't know anyone or anything, the only thing that got me through was."Jace swallowed thickly. "This little girl. But the point is that every night, that place comes back to haunt me. Panic attacks consume me regularly, but somehow I survive. By focusing on people that love me, and I care for. Clary, it could work for you too, like I know-" Jace trailed off upon seeing Clarys expression. She was staring at him with shock written all over her face. That surprised him, the few people he had ever told had moved straight to pity. To saying sorry and crying over him and for him. Jace hated that part, but seeing shock surprised him, quite a bit.

"Clary? Clary? Clare?"

Just after he said Clare, Clary shook her head.

"I cant do this now." She muttered, before jumping up and running across the school and out the front gate. Jace stared in shock after her, having no idea what had just happened. He heard noise from behind the shed, and looked around to see Jon running towards him, his white blond hair blowing across his face.

"Jace what the hell did you say to my sister?"

"Wh-what? Nothing?"

"What the hell did you say?" Jon said, his voice rising attracting the attention of a few stragglers walking a little further away.

"Nothing," Jace said with more conviction.

"Jace, what did you say causing her to run away? What were you talking about before she ran?"

"Nothing she had a panic attack, and I came out here and she kind of.I don't know, connected? With me? Maybe, and she kind of snuggled into me, and whatever. Anyway I asked her to talk about it, and she just went quiet, so I um. Talked about my past. She said I cant do this now and ran off."

Jon swore. "Jace I have freaking told you before, she had a terrible past so stop bringing it up!"

Jace pushed his friend away from him. "I didn't mean to do anything Jon. Im not going to fucking hurt your sister every time I go near her."

"No, you'll just flirt with her instead!" Jon said getting angry.

"Jon, calm down. We can fight later, but for now we need to find Clary."

Jon glared at his friend and stalked off towards his car, having already spoken to the principle when he saw her run off. He got in the drivers seat, and Jace wordlessly got in the passenger seat, Jon taking off with a bit more force than necessary.

"DO you know where she could have gone?"

"No, I guess she went home..I hope so at least."

Jace nodded and remained silent, until they pulled up in front of Jon's house, and immediately they both noticed the petite redhead passed out on the front lawn.

"Shit!" Jace cursed, rushing out to get her. Jon was already there though, having calmed down considerably.

"Jace, its ok when she gets to stressed or something, she has been prone to pass out. Its fine really."

Jace looked skeptically between the siblings, deciding not to comment for now.

"Jace can you open the front door?"

"Keys?"

"In the ignition idiot."

"I never thought of that," Jace said sarcastically as he went to retrieve the keys and jammed it into the hole. The door opened and Jace assisted Jon in carrying Clary inside and setting her down on the couch. Jon immediately told Jace to go get blankets, water and food for her, as he went about calling his parents.

"Mum?"

"Yes Jon?" She responded impatiently. Jon sighed, his mum didn't like been interrupted in work; once she lost herself in a painting it was hard to pull her out.

"Clary collapsed today."

"What? When? Where is she now?"

"Shes at home on the couch. I told the principle, and I can stay with her for a while but I have to get back for football tryouts."

"Ok hon, Ill be back as soon as possible. Is anyone else there."

Jon scowled, not that his mum would see that. "Yep. Jace."

"Oh. Okay then, see you soon."

Jon hung up the phone and accepted the blanket from Jace, draping it over her small frame. Jace brought in an apple and glass of water, setting them both down on the table with a thud. Jon looked up and sighed.

"I sorry for flipping out on you man, its just whenever she has an episode I get stressed and lash out on someone. But thanks for caring for her when she had a panic attack.

"No problem. I should probably get back to school, but I'll see you at tryouts tonight."

"Yep bye."

Jace nodded and left the house, walking up the front path and towards the school. On the walk back, he contemplated why Clary reacted the way she did. He had never seen someone take the news like that. He wanted to calm her down by showing she wasn't alone in it all, but it had gone the completely wrong way. After what felt like a no time at all, he arrived back at the school, happy to see lunch was just finishing. He walked quickly to his locker; being that only the last few stragglers were in the hallways. He got out his art and music books, and hurried in the direction of the art rooms. Just as he was turning the last corridor, he was stopped.

"Mr. Lightwood, please accompany me to my office." Jace turned and cringed when he noticed the principle standing there. He reluctantly followed her to her office, where she ushered him in and closed the door behind him.

"Have a seat."

Jace sat down skeptically as he waited for the principle to speak.

"Mr. Lightwood, I am well aware that you have moved around a lot, but that does not give you an excuse to leave in the middle of a school day."

"But you see-"

"Mr. Lightwood, address me by my proper name if you insist on interrupting." Jace internally groaned. It was a harsh principle, one that you couldn't walk over.

"Ms. Maves, you see I believe Jon told you that Clary ran off?"

"Mr. Lightwood, they have different circumstances, and I am well aware that they left."

"No, I was with them. I was with Clary when she ran off, and I couldn't just leave her and not know if she'd run off and gotten hit by a bus or something, so I went with them but then Jon sent me back her."

Ms. Maves raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused. "He sent you back here?"

"No, Im not his bitc-"

"Mr. Lightwood!"

"Im sorry, Ms. Maves, excuse my french but no he doesn't control me I just, well, he was with his sister, genuinely concerned and I didn't want to intrude."

"Smart decision."

"yes."

"Well, because you are new, I will exclude punishment for cutting just this once, but do not expect the same leniency next time. Jon and Clary have made an agreement with me, and tell me of their comings and goings, they do not cut class but may require a legitiment reason to leave the school. Their parents have been notified of this and are comfortable with this arrangement. SO do not cut school, at least make sure not to get caught, again." Ms. Maves finished with a wink Jace stood up, very confused. She had just said he could cut school didn't she, just as long as he didn't get caught. He shook his head, knowing if he listened to his head he would always cut school, but instead left to catch the last half hour of art.

Jace packed up his belongings from music, stifling a yawn. Without any friends in music, it wasn't quite as fun also considering that it was just a theory lesson with no practical work. Just as he was leaving the classroom he felt an arm pull him back. He turned, surprised at finding his sister.

"Iz?"

"Jace oh my god, have you seen Clary? I said something at lunch and she ran off, but I thought she was coming back but then the bell went and I couldn't go find her and I haven't seen her despite her meant to be in this class and I am freaking out and she has died in a drain somewhere and it will be my fault- friend of half a week and I didn't follow after her and-"

"Woah, woah Iz take a breath. Clam down. IN out, in, out." Izzy nodded absently. "First of all Iz, its ok, I went after her she just had a panic attack."

"So then where is she?"

"I must've said something and she ran off."

"Jace Lightwood, tell me where the hell she is, or so help me!"

"Iz, its ok. Shes at her house with Jon."

"Oh." Izzy looked confused, and the siblings started making their way out. " How did Jon get there."

"When she ran off, Jon got pissed at me, but then we both went after her and found her passed out at her house."

"Passed out! OH my gosh is she ok? What did I do, I didn't even know it would make her upset, oh my-"

"Iz. Chill. Jon stayed with her, and her parents were coming to care for her so Jon could come back for football try outs. Everything's fine. She was just stressed from somethings and Jon said when everything gets to much she passes out."

Iz looked at Jace strangely. "Oh yes, every things peachy, my best friends just passes out every now and then, nothing to worry about."

"Iz, that's not what I meant. Now I'm sorry, I have to go to football try-outs." Jace pushed around her, making his way to his new locker to throw his stuff inside and headed out to his car for his football gear.

**Jon 'POV'**

"Clary you sure your going to be ok?"

"Yes Jon," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Now go make that team one more time!"

"Yes Clary." Jon said mocking her. She rolled her eyes and started to sit up."Woah squirt, stay laying or I wont go." Clary glared at the old nickname.

"DO not call me that you dickhead, and before you ask just tell Jace the usual."

"You sure Clare?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I don't know, you'll probably see him a lot, why don't you just tell him the truth."

"Jon. Don't you remember the last time I told someone the truth?"

"Yes true. Ok, bye, rest lots and don't get up from the couch till Im back!" Jon yelled walking out the door.

"No guarantees!" His sister yelled back with a grin. Jon rolled his eyes and got into his car, already changed and ready for try-outs. The truth was that he was worried about his sister. Although he had told Jace that they happened when she was stressed, it wasn't that frequent. It was stretching the truth by a mile.

The last time she had passed out from stress or trauma, was 2 years ago. Jon gnawed on his lip, thinking about how he wanted to protect her, but wasn't sure how much he could protect her from. He pulled into the school car park, reached behind him and grabbed his gym bag and made his way to the football field. We arrived just as the coach blew the whistle signalling for them all to come together. Jon fell into step beside Jace and Jordan. Jace leaned towards him.

"Jon, is Clary ok?"

"Yeah shes fine nothing to worry about." Jace nodded and the pair turned their attention to the coach who was explaining the drills, schedules and the selection process. Jon, having heard it all before let his mind wander. Finally the coach signalled for them to begin practise so Jon started on the first drill, making his way around. After 2 hours of fitness tess, drills, and playing a few games they all collapsed in a heap on the grass, the coach In front.

"Excellent job today. Teams will be posted Monday. You've all done a terrific job, there are no certain positions at the moment; it's a level playing field. Jon rolled his eyes, the coach always said that but the coach had practically told Jon and his friends from his year last year that they would make the team simply because they were seniors this year. The guys all hit the locker room, locker room talk initiating. Jon walked in beside Jace, and immediately one of the guys turned to Jace.

"Lucky bastard, Jessamine Lovelace said shes going to come on to you."

Jace grinned. "I wont stop her from coming." All the boys hooted in laughter at the double meaning. "But seriously dude, once you've finished with her put in a good word for some of us, bros before hoes yeah?"

"Sure thing." Jace said sarcastically, a smirk lighting up his face. The boys all continued to talk for a while, and after Jon had finished in the showers he was ready to get out.

"Jace, catch you later man."

"Oh. Yeah, Ill see you tomorrow."

"yep."

Jon said goodbye to a few others and high tailed it out of there, where he ran into a short kid with brown hair, and glasses.

"Sorry."

"That's ok. Max isn't it? Jaces brother?"

Maxes face lighted up. "Yeah! Hi!"

"Hey kid. Im Jon, pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah its nice to meet you. Is Jace inside?"

"Yeah, its getting pretty dark outside, feel free to go in. Jace is directly on the left."

"Awesome, thanks Jon!"

"No problems Max, see you later."

Jon chuckled as he walked away, amazed at the uncanny resemblance to Simon. He chucked his stuff in the backseat of his car and drove out of the car park, speeding off down the road towards his house.

Jon sat down at the dinner table, Clary to his left and Luke to his right, his mum opposite him.

"Mum, I love you so much right now." Jon said as he bit into his lasagne.

"Ah Clary, a way to a mans heart is through his stomach, remember that."

Clary laughed, chowing down a bit of lasagne as she went. "But seriously mum, this stuff is incredible."

"Thanks hon." Jocelyn said with a smile, before turning to Luke. "How was work?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well I earnt some money and that's all that matters," he said with an eye roll. "I may have to go away this weekend for some conference in Miami." Jon rolled his eyes. Luke's job was constantly taking him all over the place. He was a property investor, and had made a tonne of money at one point, instantly earning him his right of passage into the big league. Jon had no idea what he actually did, but just knew he was always off at some conference, meeting or something else, also that he brought home good money.

"Oh well. Maybe we can all go, make a weekend of it?"

"Mum, no I said I'm going to Izzy's on Friday."

"Oh, uh yes. Sorry dear, I forgot."

"Of course you did."

"NO no its fine, you can still go. Jon are you going?'

Jon felt Clary turn to look at him. "Uh Im not sure yet."

"Oh. Okay. Luke honey, maybe it will be just the two of us, returning Sunday afternoon yes?"

"Of course darling, that's fine. What about Saturday night though?" He asked gesturing to Jon and Clary.

"Oh yes, would you kids be able to organise to stay at friends houses or something?"

"Probably. We could stay home."

"No. Definitely not, and I thought you knew better than to suggest that Clary." Jocelyn said with a pointed look.

'Yeah yeah. Um, mum, would I be able to go to Izzy's after dinner?"

"Why?"

"Just to…grab some work."

"Yeah sure." Jon looked curiously at Clary, and couldn't help but notice the guilty expression lining her face just for a moment, but he just ignored it and ate his dinner. When they had all finished and the plates had been cleared Jon stood up.

"Clary, do you want a lift to Izzy's?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Clary said brightly, the smile not quite reaching her eye. Jon thought she almost looked…nervous? But he wasn't sure. What would she be nervous about? He shook his head clear of thoughts and grabbed his keys off the side table, yelling out to Clary to say he'd be in the car. Jon turned the engine on and flicked through the stations until he arrived at one that had decent music on.

"So Clary, what time do you want me to pick you up?" Jon asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh uh, I don't know. In an hour?"

"Okay. Sure. Why are you so nervous, you are looking very pale-more so than normal that is. Are you ok Clare?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine Jon. Okay, thanks ill see you soon!" Clary yelled as she jumped out of the car, waving goodbye.

**Clary POV**

Clary took a deep breath and made her way up the path, unable to believe she was finally doing it. She had finally found him, after 11 years or searching. She hoped she was right anyway, she had built her anticipation and excitement up far too much for her too be wrong. She carefully knocked on the door, afraid that in the big house the sound would have gotten lost in the space. Finally she heard soft footsteps approaching the door, and the door opened revealing Izzy.

"Oh hi Clary. Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about today, I didn't know and Im so sorry, I need to stop-"

Clary stopped her with a hug. "Iz. Its fine, honestly, I'm fine and its not your fault."

"Clary are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I am totally fine, don't freak out on me."

Izzy laughed, "Ok. Fine. Come up to my room! I cant wait to show you-"

"Actually Iz, I was wondering if Jace was around?"

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Jace?"

"Yeah. I mean, I just have to ask him something. I'll come to your room after."

"Sure thing. Yeah I think he's in his room.."Izzy trailed off, a calculating look on her face.

"Ok, wheres his room?"

"Up the stairs, last door on the left."

"Ok thanks Iz. Oh and I love your house, its massive! And beautiful. Ok ill be back." Izzy rolled her eyes and followed Clary upstairs, stopping at her room.

"Come on in whenever your done." Clary nodded with a smile and slowly walked down the long hallway, which seemed to stretch on for miles. She finally paused in front of Jaces door, contemplating if she should ask or not. She finally figured; she had come all the way for this. She had passed out, stressing over this. She owed it to herself to find out. Tentatively and slowly Clary reached out a hand and knocked on the door, waiting for a response. She heard a groan and a rustling of clothes, and the door opened to show Jessamine Lovelace, peeking her head out, obviously wearing nothing more than an oversized, distinctly male tee-shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just uh, looking for Jace but he's obviously preoccupied so Ill come back."

"Yes, excellent decision." Jessamine said sarcastically. Clary turned, blinking back tears. She had finally found her Jonathan Herondale, and he was off sleeping with some slut. She slowly walked back down the hall, contemplating bypassing Izzy's room and just calling her brother to pick her up when she heard a door open and close. Clary whirled around to find Jace standing there in sweatpants, shirtless.

"Clary?" His voice came out husky, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh. I just wanted to talk to you."

"You didn't seem in a talking mood when you ran off today." Jace said bitterly. Clary swallowed.

"I had my reasons, they weren't to do with you."

"Were you about to run off just before I got there?"Clary looked down. "SO it was to do with me." Clary remained silent."Clary, what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, you can get back to your slut of the week."

"Geez, just tell me what you want, its not like I'm in an important relationship."

"So your just using her?"

"TO heal old wounds or some crap like that. So tell me why are you here?"

"Don't even worry Jace. Im going to go."

Clary turned to leave, but was yanked back around by Jace. "What the hell was that for?"

"Clary you obviously came here for a reason, what the hell was it?"

"Jace, just forget it ok?"

"No."

"Jace forget it!" Clary exploded, majorly pissed now. "Just go have sex with that slut and then make your way through the rest of the girls at school okay? What were you expecting, sympathy today? Well IM sorry you chose the wrong girl to get that from!"

"It must be your time of the month, which would be the only reason as to why your so angry all of a sudden." Jace said, venom lacing his words. "Or, I guess it could be the fact that you came here to seduce me, but realised I was taken. Sorry Clary, no way in hell I would sleep with you. You get angry to quickly, it pissing me off, now I'm going to leave, and that is my way of telling you to fuck off. Go away, and think about talking to me when your not so damn angry okay?" Jace turned away, already regretting his words.

"You want to know why I'm angry Jace? Maybe its because after years of searching I finally found you," Clary paused, choking back tears. "And I would never have though that Jonathan herondale, who used to protect me would turn out to be such a dick."

Jace froze where he was, unable to process what she just said. He whirled around a moment later, to find her retreating back, down the stairs and out of the house, the door slamming behind her.

**A/N Yes that just happened. And that,my dear friends is a cliff hanger. Sorry, I felt it needed it. So next chapter they will elaborate and talk properly, and sorry about the fight, just think Jace was tired, annoyed at her for running when he told her something so personal and was just interrupted during sex, so he snapped, and Clary's just a bit hot tempered anyway. Anyway the response last chapter was amazing! Over 20 reviews in one day for one chapter! I cant thank you guys enough! Next goal is 100 reviews, when we reach that I'll update within 2 days. Thanks so much for the continued support, and please continue to follow/fav/review!**

**Oh, and an important question- DO you want Clace dating or just friendship? Thanks guys! Xx**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N We've reached 100! Thanks heaps guys, please read the authors note at the bottom xx**

**Previously: You want to know why I'm angry Jace? Maybe its because after years of searching I finally found you," Clary paused, choking back tears. "And I would never have though that Jonathan herondale, who used to protect me would turn out to be such a dick."**

**Jace froze where he was, unable to process what she just said. He whirled around a moment later, to find her retreating back, down the stairs and out of the house, the door slamming behind her.**

Jace kicked into action, taking off down the hall, flying down the stairs and out the door. He caught a flash of red hair, on the path just leaving the front of his house. He ran down the path, running in front of Clary and placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her there.

Clary had tears streaming down her face, and as Jace looked in her eyes, he couldn't help but wander how he had missed her; those emerald green eyes haunted his dreams for years.

"Clarissa-Clare? Is it really…" Jace trailed off, looking her in the eye. Before he realized what was happening she flung her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. Jace's arms slid around her waist, pulling her close and the pair stayed there, for a long time just hugging, letting all their emotions release into the hug. After what felt like an eternity Jace gently pulled away, clearing his throat in an effort not to cry.

"Clary, I cant believe. I searched for years for you. Years." Jace voice broke at the end of his sentence.

"Me to." Clary said through her tears.

"Clare I just." Neither of them could even begin to comprehend what had happened, what this revelation would do to change their lives. Jace encased Clary in a hug again, his arms hooking through her's and hugging her tightly, while hers went around Jace's waist. Jace rested his head on her head, not allowing himself to fully believe that Clary-his Clare was actually here. He felt her arms tighten around him, momentarily.

"Jace," Clary muttered out and Jace felt her begin to fall. Jace freaked out for a moment, before realizing that this revelation must've have stressed her out; for better or worse he didn't know but he quickly picked her up bridal style and walked back towards his house, surprised when the door flew open with a bang.

"Jace, freaking Lightwood," Jessamine yelled, "You leave me in the middle of sex, to go have a cute little D and M with Fray? Freaky Fray who has all these panic attacks and shit? And then you don't even tell me anything, but take Clary in, what up to your bedroom!"

"Jessamine-"

"No, don't give me any- it didn't feel right, we wouldn't have worked, or any of that kind of crap."

Jace blinked. "No I was going to say Im sorry for leading you on but get the hell out of my house."

"So now your just getting me out so you can get it on with Fray!"

"No, Jessamine, she passed out and I'm putting her in the guest room and looking after her."

"So your going to rape her? That's lovely Jace. Humiliate her pathetic life even more, although I would consider that a low, even from you based on the stories I've heard."

Jace closed his eyes, trying to block out the rage he was harboring. "Jessamine. Get out." He said slowly but surely, to ensure that Jessamine would get the message. Jessamine flashed a wicked smile. "Just wait till this gets out at school Jace. Not so popular anymore will you be."

"That hardly makes sense jess, and you wont have any proof, especially cause there wont be any because that's not happening!" Jace snapped, furious at what she was implying.

Jessamine grinned and slowly crawled her hand up Jace's chest, reaching up to brush her lips against his ear.

"But this is my school, Jace. They listen to me." Jace rolled his eyes at that pathetic attempt to have sex with him.

"Wait, Jessamine let me guess! You will give me two options-"

"Yeah but you-"

"Wait, wait. Lets see. I sleep with you, and you don't spread this crap and untrue rumor, or I don't sleep with you and you do spread this crap and untrue rumor. And then you'll glare at me, or get all seductive and shit, and tell me I have to choose, yes?"

Jessamine stammered. "Pathetic Jess, pathetic. Now I'm going to go, get out, now." Jace glared at her and pushed past her, slamming the door behind him. He made his way carefully up the stairs, accidentally bumping Clary's head on the railing. He winced, and continued up, taking much more care. He made it to the spare room and gently pushed the door open, pulling back the doona and carefully placing Clary down and pulling the doona over her small form.

He sat down beside her bed and brushed the hair out of her face, carefully kissing her forehead before retreating out of the room. He closed the door quietly, and turned to walk away only to run smack bang into Izzy.

"Woah, Iz. Whats up?"

"What on earth did you do to Clary?"

"She passed out so I put her in the spare room."

"Oh. Is she ok?"

"Shes not hurt or anything if that's what you mean."

"Okay."

"Yep right, Im going to go call Jon."

Izzy snorted. "Have fun with that one bro."

Jace flicked the side of her head and made his way to his room, at the end of the hall. He scowled at the sight of his bed sheets all rumpled, and cringed at what would have happened. He was glad they didn't get a chance; Jessamine was a bitch, and Jace knew she would be the clingy type. Hesitantly, Jace grabbed his iPhone and found Jon's contact, his thumb hesitating over the call button before hitting it, the dial tone echoing around the room. Jace picked up the phone and placed it against his ear, half hoping and half dreading the thought of Jon picking up.

"Hello?" Jon's rough voice cut through his thoughts. Jace cleared his throat.

"Uh, hi. Jon."

"Jace?"

"Yes."

"What do you want."

"Thought I should tell you that your sister passed out."

"What!" Jon exploded. "What the hell did you do this time!?"

"Nothing I swear, I think she may have been even more stressed about-" Jace cut off, unsure the extent of Jon's knowledge of him. Did Clary want him to know? Did Clary want to tell him?

"About what?"

"Uh-" For once in his life, Jace found himself tounge-tied. "Well I was talking to her."

"And, what did you say Jace?" Jon asked annoyed.

"I uh, asked her to go out with me." Jace blurted out, being the first thing he could think of.

"Your kidding right?" Jon voice now tinged with a hard edge.

"Nope."

"Jace this better be some bullcrap practical joke."

"Nope."

"There is no way in hell that your going to date my sister.

"Theres no way in hell that you can stop me."

"Jace I swear when I next see you I'm going to kill you. Im coming to get Clary."

"Are you sure? I mean, shes probably asleep now and it would be bad to disturb her. And she can just stay in our guest room no problems."

Jon hesitated. "I know but, Jace if its true your two are now dating, and no way in hell is she sleeping over at her boyfriends house."

"Shes not staying at her boyfriends house shes staying at her best friends house."

"Damn straight. Now, are you sure about Clary staying at your house?"

"Jon, its not like Ill be going in to her room."

"Hell you'd better stay out of it or I swear," Jon growled.

"Dude, chill. Shes unconscious at the moment anyway. That would be creepy."

Jon hesitated,"Fine. But if I hear see or even think that you've gone into her room I will literally kill you do you understand? NO joke Jace I am fucking serious man. I will smash you when I see you but for now this is it."

"Whatever, I have to go."

"Jace stay out of her room I mean it."

"Yes yes whatever goodbye."

Jace hung up and held his head in his hands, trying to come to terms with everything. He was fake dating Clary. Jon was going to kill him. Clary was his Clare. His childhood, every bad thing that ever happened, Clare had been there for him. He swung his legs onto his bed and lay down, desperate to get to sleep where he could forget for a few fell asleep, only to be waken 4 hours later, woken from screaming. Jace scrambled out of bed, somehow knowing where the screaming was coming from. He ran out of his room and turned into the guest room, where the screaming was changing into strangled gasps and sobs.

"Clary! Clary its ok, it was just a dream!"

Clary looked at Jace, and gasped. "Jace, oh my god, its real. You're really him. Ive really found you." Jace stood beside the bed, as she sat up against the headboard and let tears fall silently. Tentatively, Jace took a step forward and sat on the edge of her bed, lifting an arm to rub soothing circles on her shoulder.

"Clare, of course I'm real. I'm not going anywhere." Clary gently tugged his arm towards her, and once he was sitting snuggled in next to him. Jace placed his arm around her waist, her head falling to his chest. They sat there in silence, both contemplating how to voice their thoughts.

"It was always you."

"Hmm?"

"Dreams. They were always you being killed, tortured, hurt, thrown into the cell. Almost always. And I could never help."

Jace swallowed thickly. "Clare, mine were the same; except you were thrown in. And-"

"And what?" Jace choked back tears, not allowing himself to cry but failing. Tears fell and he tried to block out the nightmares that haunted him since he had found out.

"I hurt-"

"Jace?"

"No uh, I, don't worry. I'll tell you another time." Clary looked up confused, but decided to let it go.

"Jace, what uh. What happened that night?"

Jace went silent the night coming back to him, rushing through his head. "My officer. Was shot and told me to run. I ran. IN the wrong direction." Clary nodded, absentmindedly drawing lines along his chest, which remained bare from when he had fallen asleep.

"I searched for years for you, but no one ever registered 'Jonathan Herondale'. Never, I never knew if you survived or not."

"Yes, Clarissa Fairchild never registered anywhere either. Protection agency?"

Clary nodded numbly. "Jace did you-" Clary took a deep breath, "ever find out why we were taken?"

Jace hesitated, his mind turning at a million miles per hour. "Oh, uh, um, I-no. No I didn't. Did you ever?"

"No, mum might've but she never said anything."

Together they lapsed into a comfortable silence. "Jace, do you ever-get panic attacks?"

"Yes, I used to, but I um found my own way of blocking them out," Jace said grimacing.

"What?" Clary whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

"Clare, you know."

"Jace-"

"I slept around." Jace said roughly.

"So you just used girls?"

"Clare, I never. I never just used them; they knew what they would get. They knew."

"Jace it doesn't change-"

"Clare. Please, I know. But it was my only escape. When we got out," Jace gulped,"I discovered that my parents. Died in a car crash. Like 10 months prior to our escape."

"Oh Jace, Im so-" Clary caught herself, knowing Jace hated people saying that they're sorry. "Jace, so that means you're…" Clary trailed off.

"Adopted, yes. I cant talk to any of them, because they don't truly understand. My social worker, apparently told them I had a troubled past, that I had been kidnapped or something, but that I would have to tell them in my own time."

"They don't know?"

"They know the basics, and enough to know not to ask me."

"Oh." Clary said nothing else, just remained silent knowing that was all Jace needed in that moment. Jace took a deep breath, deciding to try and lighten the mood.

"Hey Clare?"

"Hmm?"

"I might've um,"

"Might've what?"

"Well I may have told Jon that you uh," Jace cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well that we're dating."

"What?" Clary said, disbelieving.

"You heard me."

"Jace why the hell would you do that!?"

"I thought it would be funny although I never anticipated the death threats, that's for sure."

Clary couldn't help but laugh, and once she started she couldn't stop. "He is literally going to kill you Jace."

"Your not going to stop him?" Jace asked, half joking half serious.

Clary pretended to think. "Maybe?"

"Maybe? Well that's not good enough, I guess ill have to convince you."

"And how are you going to-" Clary shrieked as Jace threw her so she was laying flat on the bed, jumping on top of her and leaning over so his breath tickled her ear. "DO you really want to know?" he whispered. Clary tried pushing him off, but before he would budge he began attacking her; with tickles. Clary shrieked and squirmed around underneath him trying to escape but to no prevail.

"Jace-let me go!" she gasped out. Jace stilled, leaning up, so he was just straddling her.

"What do you say Clary?"

"Fine, I'll stop him from killing you."

"Good girl," Jace said smugly, allowing Clary to push him off of her. He rolled to the side onto his back, and the pair lay there staring up at the ceiling.

"So Jace, is there a reason that Jon now thinks we're dating, or did you just feel the urge to annoy the hell out of Jon?"

"No I uh. Of course I rang him when you passed out, and he asked what I said to make you pass out."

"So naturally you-"

"Said I asked you out. Yeah."

"Right."

"Well I wasn't sure if you were going to tell Jon, or if you were going to wait, and I knew that either way it was your decision, so I just blurted out the first thing I thought of."

"Okay then."

They lay in silence, listening to each others breaths in the silent room.

"Jace?"

"Yes?"

"Thankyou."

Time skip

Jace woke up, surprised to find himself still in the guest room, Clary tucked into his side. He yawned and carefully sat up, looking out the window to guess it was around 5:45. He lay back down, closing his eyes for just a minute.

Jace woke up again, to a gentle knock on the door.

"Clary? Are you awake? Its time for school," Izzy called softly from outside the door. Jace sat up in a panic, thumping Clary's shoulder to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes, taking a moment to smile at Jace before noticing the panicked look on his face.

'Izzy!' he mouthed pointing towards the door. Clary jumped up in alarm, quickly crossing to the door. She took a deep breath and peeked her head out to find Izzy standing there.

"Hey Iz."

"Morning Clary! Its 7:00, we have to leave at 8:00, showers directly across from you, next to Jace's room. Speaking of Jace, I have to go wake the little shit up, he should know when he has to get up. She began to cross the hall towards Jace's room.

"Wait!" Clary called.

"Yes?" Izzy whirled around.

"Um, can I wake him up?"

"Why?"

"Because I uh-"

"Oh god, you want to see him shirtless don't you. God, that boy has taken more of my friends virginities than I can count; seriously Clary, you don't want to go there."

Clary bit her lip. "No, I want to wake him to say thank you for taking me inside."

"How do you know it was him?" Izzy said, raising an eyebrow.

"He's the last person I remember talking to. Come on Iz, it'll be fun. Nothing says thank you like a big prank!"

"Uh fine," Izzy huffed.

"Yay! Iz, can you go get- a bucket of icy water?"

Izzy grinned. "Sure, I like the way you think." Clary nodded warily, making sure Izzy had disappeared before gesturing Jace to come.

"A bucket of icy water!" Jace hissed.

"Im sorry, I cant think under pressure!"

"Obviously," Jace scoffed.

"Oh yeah like you can talk Mr. Me-and-Clary-are-now-dating."

Jace glared at Clary, before zapping her sides, causing her to crash into the wall squirming, and Jace retreated into his room with his laughter echoing in Clary's ears. Izzy returned with a green bucket filled with ice, water filling the gaps in.

"Lets do this," Clary whispered wanting to get him back for tickling. They slowly opened his door and walked in, and Clary noticed he seemed to be fighting a smirk back. She carefully jumped onto his bed, her feet either side of his body poised to strike. Izzy carefully handed Clary the bucket and just as she went to tip it, Jace jumped up, pushing her down on the bed and drenched Clary in the water. Clary swatted at Jace who was again straddling Clary, who was also gasping and trying to wiggle away from the water.

"Jace, what the hell!"

"Clary, please, you too should learn to be quiet when you plan a prank. It was all too easy."

"Whatever," Clary grumbled pushing Jace away and standing up, making her way back to a laughing Izzy by the door. She stalked through the door, Izzy and Jaces laughter following her down the hall. Just as she turned to her room, she was yanked by Izzy into her Izzys room.

"You need clothes babe. What do you want to wear?"

"Jeans and a tee shirt?" Clary asked hopefully.

Izzy laughed, "Yes because I'm going to allow you that. No you need," Izzy trailed off as she poked through her wardrobe, finally emerging with a black short sundress.

"Izzy, no way."

"Yes Clary, come on. Its really warm today, you'll look like a babe in it and its really comfortable."

Clary bit her lip. It was really pretty, and it was a warm day. "Fine. I'll try it, but if I do choose it I'm wearing my converse."

"Yes I know. That's what I paired it with anyway."

Clary nodded and walked into the bathroom, having a quick shower without washing her hair and slipped the dress on. It fell to mid thigh and had thin spaghetti straps. The actual dress was a mix between cotton and patterned cutouts, which showed her pale skin beneath, but it looked nice and certainly not slutty or anything. Clary put her hair in a messy bun and exited the bathroom, returning to Izzys room where she hesitantly stood in the doorway.

"Clary! You look gorgeous! That's amazing on you. You know what? Keep it, I never wore it anyway."

"Iz, no way its-"

"Like $10, which I got from a surfshop sale. Seriously keep it, it was too short on me anyway. Now makeup?"

"Just mascara, chuck it here."

Izzy passed her the small tube of mascara and Clary sat down in front of the mirror in Izzy's room, applying it to her eyes carefully. She recapped it and chucked it back to Izzy's, only just managing to avoid the flying socks. Clary unraveled them, discovering them to be black globe socks and put them on, lacing up her converse on top. Clary stood up and twirled.

"What do you think?"

"I think.." Izzy thought a moment, "Aha!" She pushed around in her cupboard, emerging with a denim jacket. "Put this on!"

Clary shrugged the jacket on, finding it to be baggy, but in a fashionable way. She grinned at Izzy through the mirror, happy with the way she looked. The pair made their way down to the kitchen, where they sat at the bench and had breakfast; muesli for Izzy, coffee and a crossoaint for Clary. They both finished and waited around for Jace to emerge.

"What takes him so long!" Clary exclaimed.

"Oh, he had to perfectly style his hair; it has to look as though its messy in the good way, but as though he wasn't trying. He spends ages perfecting it; we've been late to school because of it before." Clary laughed.

"Wheres Alec?"

"Went to drop Max off."

Finally, Jace came flying down the stairs, stuffed and apple in his mouth and rushed out the door. The girls followed, locking the door behind them and the 3 drove to school together.

"So, ladies, anything exciting at school today?"

"Nope."

"Well that's awesome, thank you so much for this quality conversation." Jace said sarcastically.

"No problem." Izzy said, taking a drink of her apple juice.

"So Clary, excited?"

"For what?"

"Telling and convincing this beautiful people of this school that we're dating." Izzy sprayed all of her juice all over the dashboard, causing Jace to swerve yelling "Watch it!"

"You're what!" she screeched.

"Dating. You know, 2 people romantically involved go out to eat, and they kiss and hold hands in public, just to make everyone around them wish to gauge their eyes out with spoons. You know."

"When!"

"Last night actually."

"Oh my gosh, Jon is going to kill you Jace!"

"Yes, everyone says that." Jace said dryly.

"Im sure it wont be that…bad.." Clary trailed off upon Jace pulling into the school, to find Jon leaning up against his car, arms crossed eyebrow raised and glaring at Jace.

Jace swallowed. "Oh, I can take him. Ea-easy."

Clary shook her head, getting out of the car and flouncing off with Izzy. Jace took his time getting out of the car, finding no way to stall any longer he got out and locked the door, walking towards the school. He pushed open the doors and stepping inside, heading directly for his locker. He got his books out for first period and left to his classroom early, sliding into his seat. Jon followed minutes later as the bell went, shooting Jace glares every minute. Jace let his attention wonder however, back to the previous evening.

After Clary had said thank you, they'd talked and talked about random, mindless things to pass time, both finding it easier with the other there. They had fallen asleep next to each other early in the morning, and Jace had never had a more peaceful sleep. Jace was brought back out of his dreams by one the other guys leaning across to him.

"Yo, Lightwood! I hear you got it on last night man." The guy whispered, unfortunately not quiet enough to exclude Jon from listening.

"What with Jessamine? Where did you hear that bull crap?"

"Nah not Jess. From Jess I heard you got it on with Frays sister. How did you manage that? We've been trying to get her for years." The guy said with a wink. Jace stood up, completely enraged that someone was thinking that about Clary, and that Jessamine spread such crap. Jace was so pissed off that he barely noticed Jon standing beside him, glaring at him, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"You are so dead Lightwood."

**A/N WE'VE CRACKED 100! The support you guys show is incredible! Seriously over 100 reviews and follows! Thank you all so much, it means the world to me! SO, I would like to apologize for this chapter. It just didn't turn out the way I wanted it too, and I dont really like it but I needed to post something. Please review your thoughts about the chapter, did you guys like it or..? And also Im sorry, I'm a day late for updating, but I was pretty busy so I think I did pretty well. The next mark is 150 reviews, and ill update within 2 days! And just so you know, Clace isnt actually dating, just faking it! I think it will help lead into them really dating but comment what you think, and there is a possibility of me changing it if I think of another idea. Please continue to review/fav/follow! xx**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed, shoutout to:**

**Daire123**

**Reader101**

**Lindsayhonaker**

**Reemarie36**

**savysavannah65**

**TMIHerondales**

**And to all the guests!**

**Also, DWneveragain, I answered your review in the bottom A/N, hope it clears it up! And thank you for saying you love it, it means so much to me :)**

Jace looked Jon in the eye, who was practically shaking with anger, while all the people around them chanted for them to fight. The teacher stood up, completely at loss as to why the two boys who usually caused trouble together were fighting.

"Jace! Jonathan! Principles office, now." The boys stormed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind them. Jon whirled around, smashing Jace against the lockers beside them.

"What the hell Lightwood!"

Jace scoffed. "Jon, just calm down."

Jon pulled Jace towards him and smashed him back against the lockers. "No I will no 'just calm down' idiot. What the hell is going on with you and my sister?!"

"We're dating dipshit."

"And?" Jon said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say Jon? What is it you want to hear?"

"The freaking truth Jace! What the hell is going on, between you and my sister?"

"We're dating, and having sex." Jon fumed, punching Jace's jaw. "What the hell, that's my sister!"

"Jon, stop it!" Clary called, emerging from a nearby classroom where the commotion was clearly heard from outside. "Let him go!"

"Clary, honestly you expect me to just let him go, after what-you too did?!"

"What did we do?"

Jon went red wanting to say but not wanting to.

"Jeez, Jace what the hell did you say to him?"

"I told him we were having sex." Jace said indignantly. Clary burst out laughing, at the look on her brothers face and at the look on Jace's.

"Jon, I cant believe you believed him!"

"Well then why the hell would he say that!"

"He-" Jon broke off, as Mrs. Maves stormed out of her classroom on the left. "Clarrissa Fray, Jonathan Fray and Jace Lightwood, principles office now!" she yelled, the three falling silent, not realizing how loud they had been. Slowly the 3 troop off to the principles office, sitting in the waiting room.

"He wanted to get a reaction out of you, Jon!" Clary said rolling her eyes. "And besides, hypothetically speaking, if we had had sex," Jon glared at Jace, "Which we didn't, why would either of us tell you?"

Jon turned his glare on Clary, still fuming. "So then you are dating?"

"Yes." Clary said confidently, ignoring the confused glance Jace sent her. Jon closed his eyes, slumping back in his chair.

"Jace, if you hurt her I swear I will kill you ok."

Jace gulped, "Understood Johnnyboy."

"And do not call me that."

"Whatever Johnnyboy," Jace muttered, shooting Clary a grin. Clary laughed, and placed a hand on her brothers arm to calm him down. "Jon, just chill. We're dating. You cant stop us, so relax and let it go." Jon glared at her, but turned his attention to his phone which had just beeped.

"Mr. Lightwood! No phones during class, including when you have been sent to the office!" Mrs. Verlac held her hand out, which Jon grudgingly put his phone into her open palm.

"Excellent, now come in and have a seat."

The three filed in behind her, Clary standing there awkwardly when there was only two seats. Jace grinned.

"Come here, babe." And without warning pulled Clary down on his lap to sit, pecking her on the cheek in the process. Clary laughed and slapped his chest, pushing away from him and bringing in a chair from the waiting room, much to the amusement of the principle and fury of her brother.

"Now then. I have reports from 2 different teachers that you were interrupting class and being rude towards each other. Care to explain?"

Clary felt her cheeks heat up, knowing the principle would ask why. Jace looked out of the corner of his eye, noticing Jon wasn't going to say anything.

"Well, we were in class, Johnny and I-"

"Do not call me Johnny."

"Anyway, and one of the other guys said something to me, that neither of us liked, and we both stood up, had a little glare off, threatened each other and for whatever reason the teacher didn't like that and sent us here."

"But you got held up?"

"Yes we fought a little bit, catching Clary's attention who came to stop us, and caused us to verbally fight, and then Mrs. Mave's stepped in, and did not look happy."

"I see. And what was it, that you were fighting about?"

The room went silent, no one wanting to say anything. "If I don't get an answer, I cant lessen the punishment." The room remained silent.

"Right, 1 month detention for all of you."

"Wait, but that's not fair you-"

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Are you even allowed-"

Mrs. Verlac put her hand up, effectively silencing all tree of them. "If you don't tell me anything, that's the only thing I can do, sorry."

Jace groaned. "Fine, Jon found out that I am now dating Clary, and one of the guys said something..about..that, and he kind of went spaz at me, so really you should give him detention for all of us." Jon slapped Jaces head. "And he punched my jaw, very violent this one." Clary gasped, trailing her fingers along Jaces jaw to inspect the damage.

"Jon! Why the hel-eck," Clary corrected herself upon seeing the principles face,"did you do that!"

"You know what he said Clare, I couldn't just let him get away unscathed."

"Am I missing something here?" Mrs. Verlac asked, looking at them confused.

"Yes Jace said something about our relationship that Jon didn't like."

"Very well. Was it within reason, of Jon to punch him?"

Clary shrugged, "Oh, I don't know.." she trailed off upon seeing Jace look. "I can see where he was coming from."

Mrs. Verlac rolled her eyes. "Obviously this is a domestic issue, which I urge you to sort out immediately, but for now Clary, Jace, 1 detention, Jon 2 nights detention. Violence will not be tolerated at school. Understood."

Jon scowled and nodded. "Excellent. Second lesson will begin in 5 minutes, so just wait an resume classes from then."

"Thankyou," Clary said politely, leaving the room with the boys trailing behind her. Once out of the hearing range of prying teachers Clary turned and glared at the boys.

"What did the other kid say about me?"

Jace and Jon shared a look, quietly deciding not to tell her.

"Don't you dare share a look as if I don't know what your saying. One of you tell me right now, or I will-"

"DO what shorty?" Jon asked, punching her lightly on the arm.

"Shutup Jon. Tell me, or I will make out with Jace, right now." Clary said levelly, looking Jon in the eye. Jon didn't know what a stretch that would be for the two, the pair never having kissed before and not planning to. Jon clicked his tongue, glaring at Jace who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Clary, you do realize this is a win for me?"

"Shutup Jace." Jon sighed. "Clary I'm not going to tell you."

"Well then, fine." Jon laughed, "you wont actually do this Clare, I know you."

Clary glared at him, marched up to Jace and kissed his cheek, leaning up further to whisper something in his ear, turning his face red. Clary then retreated with a grin, smiling up at her brother who was glaring at Jace.

"Clary what did you say?" Clary just laughed and flounced off. The two boys stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say, but were saved by the bell when they both rushed off in opposite directions. Clary walked in in time for maths, instantly bored as the teacher began their lecture.

Time-skip

Clary walked into the cafeteria, her eyes searching he tables for her friends. She found them, two tables away from the popular table and made her way over, plopping down beside Izzy.

"Hey guys."

"Clary!" Maia exclaimed.

"What?"

"We want details!"

"Of?"

"You and Jace of course! Have you kissed?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Theres more to life than kissing Maia."

"Only people who haven't been kissed say that." Maia shot back.

"I have so been kissed!"

"Drunk kissing doesn't count hun. So, details!" Clary glared at Maia.

"I haven't actually kissed him yet."

"Why not!"

"Maia, we've been going out for less then 24 hours."

"How quickly you dismiss our love Clary." Jace said sarcastically, sitting down beside Clary.

"Jace, what are you doing here?"

"What I cant sit with my girlfriend for lunch?"

Clary narrowed her eyes, causing Jace to roll his eyes. "Fine, I came to tell you that we have to do detention in the art room after school, they want like all the supplies cleaned and sorted or something."

Clary grinned, "That's hardly punishment, but thanks for telling me. I'll see you later?"

"Yep, in art actually."

"Oh, yeah of course. See you then." Jace walked off, sitting down beside Jon at the center table. Clary turned back to Maia and Izzy. "See, if we had of kissed yet he would have kissed me goodbye."

"Clary he totally wanted to." Maia said earnestly.

"Yeah babe, he was definitely going in for it."

"Guys, can we stop discussing my love life? Please? And besides Izzy he's your brother, shouldn't this be weird?"

"No, I like it. You would have to be the first girlfriend that he's had that he hasn't slept with within the first 12 hours of being together, assuming you haven't of course."

Clary glared at Izzy who laughed and gave Simon a kiss as he sat down.

"Hey Iz, Clary, Maia. Whats happening?"

"Not much, just discussing Clary's relationship."

"Ugh, that's disgusting. Who with again?"

Izzy slapped his head, "My brother you idiot!"

"Your brother as in…oh, Jace."

"Yes Simon, I am dating Jace, and these two girls seem intent of getting every bit of information about our relationship out of me. Do not do the same thing."

"Ok. So, nice weather we're having?" Simon asked. Clary groaned, "Oh Simon, you suck."

They spent the rest of lunch talking, Clary trying desperately to not talk about her relationship. Finally the bell went and the group joined the rest of the crowd flooding to go to their lockers to get the necessary books. Clary made her way through the crowd, finally reaching the art room and pushing inside, taking her seat in the middle. People filed in, and finally the teacher made her way up the front, flashing a smile.

"Good afternoon class. Today, we will be painting the color wheel.I know, its very basic and I apologize to the students that are far more advanced, but it will be a work piece that must be handed in. Off you go, you should be able to complete it within the lesson if not tomorrows lesson will be used as well." The teacher sat down to mark papers, leaving everyone to gather all of their utensils and easels. Clary set up straight away, lost in her own world as she painted the color wheel. She found it slightly boring, but all the same interesting; she hadn't painted the color wheel since primary school and she found it interesting as to how much better she understood it. Finally the bell went, and she cleaned up her stuff and went to leave, surprised to find herself tucked into Jaces arm with his arm around her waist.

"Uh, hey Jace."

"Hey babe."

"Babe?" Clary repeated raising her eyebrows.

"Just testing, you know when we're around friends."

"Uh right, okay then."

"Speaking of that," Clary was surprised as Jace pulled her in a small side corridor, predominately used for lockers. "Clary are you going to tell Jon or not?"

Clary bit her lip. "I probably should…"

"But?"

"But, I just- I just realized who you are, that's changing my life in a crazy way, I mean like I looked for you for years. But…I just want to keep it between us for now. I mean, your welcome to tell whoever you want I just don't want to tell my brother for now."

"You sure? Clare he'll be pissed when he finds out."

"If know but, just give me some time."

"Sure. And about us?"

"What about us?"

"Are we still 'dating'?" Jace asked, using his hands to indicate quotation marks.

"I don't mind, we can 'break' up if you want."

"No I think it, will give us an excuse to hang out a lot, which I want to do; I want to be around you all the time, I have never been so comfortable with someone. If we're dating we can hang out all the time."

"I totally agree, but Jace. Promise no matter what happens, we'll always remain friends yes? I finally found you, I would hate to leave you over some stupid lie."

"Clary Im not going anywhere and that's a promise."

Clary smiled and wrapped her hands around Jace's waist, pulling him close for a hug which he returned happily.

"I swear I will vomit if you do this around me." Jon's voice cut through from the end of the hallway. "And Lightwood, do not disappear into dark spaces with my sister if you want your nose to remain intact." Clary laughed and tugged Jace after her towards music, where the last few stragglers were going in, Jace Jon and Clary among them.

"Lovely of you to join us. As I was just saying, today you will start a composition piece. This lesson we'll begin on the theory, next week you'll actually start, and please remember tomorrow you'll have your first performance, so please come prepared. Now does anyone know the…" Clary zoned out, bored by his lecture immediately. She would be lying if she said she wouldn't be even slightly excited about her detention with Jace that afternoon. She couldn't wait to get to know and get close to him again. Not soon enough, the bell rang, and we all poured out into the hallways. Clary dodged her way through to her locker, opening it and placing her books inside. Izzy came up beside her and threw her books in.

"Iz, you have a locker now!"

"I know but its too far away." Clary laughed and rolled her eyes at that logic. "Anyway, are you still right for tomorrow?"

"Clubbing? Yes, but my brother is coming now, apparently he's not leaving me to go clubbing with my boyfriend and then sleep at his house on a Friday night."

"Fair enough. So bring your clothes to school tomorrow!"

"Sure thing Iz."

"Well I have to go, and leave you and my idiotic brother to detention, have fun babe!" Izzy called turning around and waving as she made her way out the doors.

Clary grabbed out her backpack with her homework and made her way to the art rooms, where her teacher was sitting.

"Clary! Excellent your already here. I saw your name on the detention list and immediately requested for you; someone who knows how the art room works. I will be in the staffroom, it needs to be organized and all those brushes and pallets over there need to be cleaned," she said pointing to a large stack by the window. "If you can pass onto Mr. Lightwood, that there are easels that need to be fixed in the store cupboards, and the tools are in that draw. Excellent, any questions?"

"What time do we leave?"

"What ever time you finish Clary." She said with a wink leaving Clary to herself. Clary started cleaning all the brushes off, wondering where Jace had gotten to. Finally Jace dashed in, cheeks flushed.

"Sorry, I had to check the football team list."

"Did you make it?"

"Yeah, I did. Jon's captain."

"Awesome!" Clary hugged Jace, puling back and smiling at him. "Jace that's awesome!"

"Thanks, so what am I meant to be doing?"

"Fixing easels."

"Great." Jace said sarcastically. Clary laughed and threw a rag at his head which he caught with a grin.

**A/N Thank you all so much for the support, we've reached over 150 reviews, which is insane! The next target is 180 reviews, which is a bit of a push but I think we can make it, and if we do I'll update within 2 days! Also, with that, the idea is that I'll update within 2 days of reaching the mark. If we don't reach the mark, its not that I wont update, just that it will be weekly instead of in 2 days, that is just to clear that up for the reviewer that said that. And also Im really interested, how does American schooling work? Like is it the same classes everyday? But thanks for the support and please continue to review/follow/fav! Xx**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**

**(Suggestions welcome!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Jace and Clary walked out of the building, standing by Jace's car as they waited for Jon.

"Jace, I cant believe you made detention fun. I mean how many people can do that?"

"Its one of my many qualities Clare."

Clary laughed, leaning into Jace's chest, the feeling of him behind her familiar and comforting. "Jace?"

"Clare."

"DO you ever, wonder? I mean, are they going to come for us again?"

Jace was silent for a moment, contemplating. "I don't know. Sometimes, I am afraid, that Im seeing him around but then I think I must be paranoid but sometimes Im not so sure."

"I know what you mean. I cant even stay alone in my own house. I just hate, how he has affected our lives."

"I know exactly what you mean," Jace said quietly. They were interrupted by Jon swearing loudly.

"The principle still has my phone!"

Clary rolled her eyes as Jon ran back inside, chasing after the principle for his phone. Clary turned to face Jace, smiling slightly.

"He is going to kill us when he finds out."

"But he'll be happy we're not actually dating."

"Jace? What did that kid actually say about me that got both you and Jon so angry?"

Jace frowned,"Clary we're not telling you. Obviously we're not budging, given the fact that Jon was willing to risk us making out, which I might add, is the best idea you've ever had."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Yeah of course you'd think that, but I mean, what could he have possibly said? Something about how I look? Something that they said they'd do…" Clary trailed off. "Ugh, he made some kind of sexual comment about me didn't he." Jace looked away, giving Clary the answer she needed."Huh! Got it, without having to kiss you!"

Jace mocked being hurt, placing a hand over his heart and wincing. "Clary I am offended! As if you'd reject this if the opportunity presented itself to you."

Clary scoffed. "You wish."

"More that you'll ever know." Jace said, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "And I think you want to know, Clare."

"Jace?" Clary breathed out.

"Clare? Just one kiss." Jace said, carefully brushing his lips lightly against her ear. Clary shivered, trying to resist kissing him, but failing she leant in, slowly, about to meet his lips when Jon came crashing out.

"I got it back I-" he paused, "Jace get the hell away from my sister."

Jace winked at Clary and pulled away, leaning back against his car.

"Jon, we're dating. We can kiss if we want to."

"Like hell you can." Jon growled his face turning red. Clary glared at Jon, and without warning turned and smashed jace's lips to hers, holding him close by his collar. Jace was shocked at first, but eventually began moving his lips against hers, before she pulled away and smirked at the two boys.

"See, Jon? You cant stop us. Bye Jace," Clary said with a wink and flounced off. Jace stood there stunned, not even noticing the glare Jon was giving him.

"I hate you so much right now Jace." Jon glowered before following Clary to his car and getting inside. Jace stood stunned for a moment, still shocked before grinning to himself and getting in his car. He started the engine and took off, driving through the town until he arrived at his house. He went in, straight up to his room and lay on his bed, thinking about everything. In one day he had gone from using girls, to having strong feelings for one particular girl. Jace thought about Clary. He loved her as a friend, but Jace was starting to wonder if he loved her more than that. He had gotten to know her again for only a few days but Jace felt an undeniable pull towards her.

"Jace, dinners ready!" Izzy called up the stairs. Jace left his room, going downstairs and taking a seat.

**-The Fray's House-**

"Clary can you go get Jon please?"

Clary nodded, turning her head and yelling up the stairs. "Jon get your ass down here for dinner!" Jocelyn rolled her eyes at her grinning daughter.

"Thank you Clary, whatever will I do without your help?" Jocelyn said with a dry voice. Clary laughed and grabbed her plate sitting down at the table beside Luke who had been reading the paper.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey kiddo," Luke said affectionally. Jon came bounding down the stairs upon smelling the fried rice his mum had cooked. He sat down across from Clary, and there was silence as the four of them ate.

"So, have you two found a place to stay on Saturday night?" Jocelyn asked, peering at her kids.

"Oh uh no, not yet. I can ask Izzy if I can stay an extra night though."

"Yes if you could that would be great. Jon?"

"Um, Im not sure."

"Oh." Jocelyn frowned. "Doesn't Izzy have an older brother?"

"Yeah."

"Could you stay there as well?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "I can ask."

"Good. So, anything interesting happen at school today?"

Both Clary and Jon choked on their mouthfuls. "Well this is interesting." Luke said smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Spill it."

Jon and Clary had a glare off, deciding who got to tell the story, and add their own twist. Clary jumped in first.

"Well, Jon and one of his friends," she decided against saying Jace incase her mum changed her mind about the two going there this weekend,"had a disagreement, and got sent to the principles office. I heard them fighting, intervened but got caught and the three of us got sent. We received detention, and Jon has it again tomorrow night."

"Jon, is that 3 detentions within the first week?" Jon grinned sheepishly, causing Jocelyn to slap him upside the head. Jon groaned and rubbed his head.

"Jon what on earth did you and your friend fight about? You never fight!"

Jon grinned evilly at Clary. "Interesting question mother. You see, said friend told me that he was d-"

"Dancing in the talent show." Clary burst in.

"Dancing in the talent show?" Jocelyn asked with raised eyebrows. "There is no talent show." She said suspiciously.

"No uh, one outside the school."

"Right, and Jon was annoyed at that?"

"Well, see, his friend asked him to join with him, in which Jon harshly turned him down, guessing that he liked boys, and that let them to fight because his friend did infact like boys and Jon wasn't comfortable with that."

Jon snorted, "No, sis, that's not quite true. You see my friend actually does like girls, very much, and he went after a girl that-" Jon paused. "Im very fond of. Yes, and I didn't want this girl to get hurt so I told him to stop and he didn't like that. We fought in the hallway, and that was when Clary came to tell us to stop, and blah blah blah."

Jocelyn raised an eyebrow, infuriating Clary who couldn't do that. "So, which story is the true plot line. Does your friend like girls or boys Jon?"

Jon grinned and stuck his tongue out at clary. "Girls."

"Right, so you got in a fight because.."

"I told you, he was picking the wrong girl."

"A girl you want to date?"

Jon turned slightly pale and Clary burst out laughing.

"Ok, I'm not going to pretend to understand your lives, just don't get detention over any of this again," she said sternly. Clary and Jon nodded, everyone at the table turning to eat once again. They filled the rest of dinner with mindless conversations, and Clary was happy when given the chance to leave the table. She holed herself up into her room, reaching for her phone to call Izzy. Clary waited, happy when Izzy picked up on the third ring.

"Clary."

"Hey Iz."

"Whats up?"

"I was wondering if my brother and I would be able to stay at your house on Saturday night as well?"

"Uh yeah sure."

"Its because my parents are out of town, and don't like us staying home by ourselves."

"Oh yeah fair enough, I'll just check with my mum."

"Okay." Clary waited, faintly hearing Izzy yelling down the stairs. There was a rustling, and Izzy's voice came back through loud.

"Hey. SO mum said that's fine, the only thing is that my parents are actually going to some fancy dinner or shit on Saturday night, and will probably stay the night cause its like 3 hours away or something, so there will be no responsible adults present."

"Oh, um-"

"But Alec, Jace and if you come Jon will be there, 3 18 year old boys. And if you do come I may invite Maia and Jordan, making it 4 18 year old boys."

"Okay, ill check with mum."

Clary rushed down the stairs, finding her brother lounging on the couch and her mum doing the dishes.

"Hey mum, so I talked to Izzy, and she said we can stay on Saturday night, except her parents wont be home."

Jocelyn frowned. "I don't know Clare."

"But she has two 18 year old brothers. Plus Jon, 3 18 year old males."

Jocelyn thought a moment. "I guess that would be okay then but…" she hesitated, seeming to notice a flaw. "Clary, are you asking permission to be home alone with at least 3 teenage boys?!"

Clary groaned, trying to hide a blush. "Mum! Come on! Jon is my BROTHER! Jace has a girlfriend, and uh. Well, I don't think Im Alec's type anyway. And besides, with that hound dog around nothing would happen anyway." Clary said gesturing over her shoulder. Jocelyn laughed slightly. "Fine, but if I hear even a whisper, that something happened, I will literally ground you till you graduate. Understand me?"

"Yes mum," Clary said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She bounded back up the stairs and scooped up her phone. "Sorry about that Iz, yeah that's fine."

"Awesome! I think I'll invite Simon as well."

"Cool." Clary said, still disbelieving that simon has a girlfriend. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Iz."

"Yeah, see you then." Clary chucked her phone across her bed and lay down, thinking back to the school parking lot. She had actually kissed Jace. Jace, childhood Jonathan. And it was brilliant. Clary grinned to herself in her darkening room, relishing in the feeling of his lips on hers. She had always thought that she needed Jonathan back for friendship; comfort; support. Never romance.

But the more Clary thought about it, she never should have ruled it out. And she was glad it didn't take her long after finding him to figure it out, but the only problem was the fact that they were fake dating, not real dating and that kiss, and any other kisses were for show. Clary sighed and got up from her bed, grabbing her bag and setting up her homework for the evening.

**2:10am**

Clary groaned from the floor, where she'd woken up after having a nightmare and falling out of bed. From her nightstand, Clary saw her phone light up and frowned, wondering who on earth would message her at this time in the morning. She suppressed a grin when she saw the text from the unfamiliar number.

_Hey Clare, its Jace. I woke up, nightmare, and cant sleep, its probably a long shot messaging you, but you were the first person I thought of. I hope I didn't wake you x –J_

Clary smiled.

_This is ironic. I just woke up on the floor. X –C_

_That's an interesting place to sleep Clare. –J_

_Its actually an excellent place to sleep Jace. –C_

_Sure whatever you say. –J_

_So what was your dream about? –c_

Clary waited anxiously for a reply, afraid of crossing a boundary, especially as she didn't receive a reply. A moment later her phone began buzzing, and she hastily picked it up afraid of waking someone.

"Jace, hey."

"Clary," Jace replied his voice slightly husky from sleep, which Clary thought was one of the sexiest things ever.

"So."

"Clary what was with that kiss today!"

Clary bit her lip. "You didn't like it?"

"Like it? I- Clare- I- I loved it. It took me by surprise though."

"Well you shouldn't tease me then." Clary said mischievously, causing Jace to groan.

"Clare, god I wish we hadn't been in the school parking lot with your brother a meter away is all Im saying." Clary felt herself blush at what he was implying.

"We're not actually dating Jace."

"Yes yes I know. Im just saying, that we should probably practice for when we're around people."

Clary scoffed, "Yeah right. We practiced today."

"You are unbelievable. Nobody has turned me down after kissing me. You will have to be the first."

"Well someone has to Jace." Clary said with a laugh.

"Fair point."

They both went silent, content in knowing the other was there in a sense.

"Jace?"

"Yes?"

"What was in your dream?"

Clary heard jace suck in a breath. "I mean you don't have to tell me-"

"No, its ok. Everybody says I need to talk, but I never do. You may be the only one I'll ever actually talked to about it."

"I'm always ready to listen Jace."

"I know." He went silent for a moment. "It kind of started, the same. You and me, talking at night. Usual. Then it changes, to me-" Jace cut off.

"Jace you can tell me anything."

"Clare, I am so sorry, but, I don't think Im ready to say. Ive never fully told anyone, and Im just used to that."

'Jace, its fine. Im not going to pressure you, but ill be ready whenever you are. DO you want to hear about mine?"

"Sure."

"Well it always starts as me sleeping, plain and simple. Then the door bangs open and your thrown, into the cell." Clary fought back tears. "You'd been beaten. Again, and I couldn't help you. I never can." This time Clary felt the tears fall.

"Clare, its just a dream. You do and always did help me more than you'll ever know. There were times when I just wanted it to end- yes my 6 year old mind was very intelligent, but I would get pushed back into that cell, and you would be looking at me and I always knew, that I could never leave you; that I had to keep going."

Clary swallowed thickly. "Jace-"

There was silence either end again. "Jace I wish you were here with me."

"I wish I was with you too."

**-morning-**

Clary jumped up as Jon came and woke her up.

"Clary, hurry up!"

"Yes yes whatever," Clary said groggily. She felt something pressed into her cheek and upon looking down discovered it to be her phone, nearly dead showing her that she'd been on the phone till 5:45 with Jace, although Clary was sure she had fallen asleep prior to that. She dragged herself out of bed and hot into the shower, taking a little longer than usual and eventually got out and toweled her hair dry, her thick curls dripping water onto her back still.

Clary stood in front of her wardrobe, looking for something to wear. She had liked dressing up slightly yesterday at Izzy's persistence and hadn't found it unbearably uncomfortable at all. Clary selected something that she normally wouldn't wear, even though it wasn't outrageous. She wore high rise denim cut off shorts, with a black cropped teeshirt, which allowed a slither of her pale skin to show through.

She decided on her own black globe socks and her white high top converse. With her hair braided in two, Clary flew down the stairs, her back swinging behind her and grabbed a blueberry muffin for breakfast, which she hastily shoved into her mouth and hurried out to where Jon was waiting in his car.

"Took you long enough Clare."

"Deal with it Jon." Clary said with a chuckle. Jon pouted and took off towards school.

**A/N Yay an update! I have also noticed that I have been contradicting my own work. TO clear it up, Ms. Verlac is the principle, Ms. Maves is just a teacher, and in art they still are working on their project, they just had a day off from it. Sorry about that, and in music Clary/Izzy/Simon are working on their project. Yeah Im so sorry I'll try fix that. Anyway, we're still trying for 180 reviews, and if we reach it I'll update within 2 days! And the next chapter is the club. How do you feel about CLace kiss? It was noting special but…could lead to more. Anyway thanks for the support and please continue to review/fav/follow! Xx**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**

**( Also please tell me all how opposed you would be to Clary and Jace properly kissing via a game of T/D? I know its over used, but it's all I have thought of. Thoughts?) **


	11. Chapter 11

Clary walked the hallway at lunch, excited that the day was nearly over and her weekend was beginning. Just as she turned the main corridor towards the cafeteria, she was yanked into a supply closet. Clary gasped, memories coming back to her immediately about that fateful day. She sobbed into her hands, aware of her captors getting irritated, and apparently she had been screaming, although she didn't realize it. She was vaguely aware of light flooding the supply closet, and yelling nearby. Suddenly an arm descended around her, and Clary felt herself leaning into the embrace, recognizing the arms of Jon.

Her head started clearing, and she became aware of the yelling.

"Why the hell would you drag her into the closet!"

"We wanted to talk to her!" A female voice yelled back, Clary recognizing it was Jessamine.

"Talk to her or threaten her?" Jace's voice shot back, dead quiet the anger pulsing through the words. Around the closet everyone was crowded eager for the fight. They were used to Clary having panic attacks, not used to the fight accompanying it.

"What do you think we'd threaten her about?"

Jace paused a moment. "Me."

"You are so full of it Jace. Not everything revolves around you!"

"Well then tell me what it was you were going to talk to her about."

"Its none of your business."

"You hurt my girlfriend, Jessamine, that's my business." Gasps of shock rippled through the crowd, the news very surprising to most. Jessamine grinned.

"So you did leave to get it on with Clary."

Jace closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. "Jessamine, I am sorry about the other day. I truly am. But this is pathetic. I choose who I go out with and you have absolutely no right to threaten my girlfriend. No right at all. And if you ever," Jace's voice went quiet,"attempt to threaten her again I will be angry, and I will not back down."

Jessamine trembled slightly, but held her chin up. "Please what could you possibly do?"

"Maybe I would go so low as to spread rumors about you sleeping with someone? Oh wait, that's what you do and it wouldn't matter would it? You've been in at least half the guys beds at this school."

Jessamine narrowed her eyes. "And you haven't been in as many girls beds." Jace grimaced, shaking his head. "No, definitely not. Previous schools, maybe, not certainly not here. Sorry Jess, never between us."

"You'll be the one that's sorry Jace."

"Was that a threat?"

"you'll see."

"I am so scared." Jace said dryly. "Now, Im going to make sure my girlfriend is all right." Jessamine snorted, "Some girlfriend." And proceeded to glare menacingly at Jace. Jace knelt down in front of Clary, thankful that the crowd has dispersed leaving just Jessamine and her band of groupies and Clary an Jon. Jon stood up, leaving the confine of the closet,Jace sliding in beside Clary. She turned her head into his shoulder, his arm sliding around her shoulders. Clary looked up at him, smiling slightly through her tears at the way he had defended her- and them. Jace leaned down to mutter softly in her ear.

"Clare, I hope your feeling better, but do you think we could give Jessamine a show?"

Clary chuckled, her attack behind her. "You just want to kiss me."

"That would be true." Jace said with a grin as he pulled Clary onto his lap and kissed her passionately, tangling his hand through her hair. Clary pushed her hands through his hair, tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck causing him to heard a gasp and peeked open an eye, noticing the girls stalking away. Slowly the pair of them pulled apart, grinning to each other.

"Why is it we only kiss when trying to prove a point?" Clary asked.

"I guess it's the only time we feel obligated to." Jace said, standing up and pulling Clary with him. The two walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"I'll see you tonight babe." Jace said with a wink as he disappeared into the throngs of people. Clary made her own way to her table, sliding in next to Maia.

"Clary! Are you ok! We all heard what had happened!"

"Yeah Im fine, thanks though. So tonight! This will be awesome!"

Izzy grinned. "Yeah I know! SO we're going straight back to my house, and then getting ready, leaving my house at 7. And then we'll hit up the club and stumble back home whenever." Izzy said with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan. Who's driving? Or.." Clary trailed off.

"Oh yeah, my brother Alec's going to be the designated driver, he can actually control himself unlike Jace."

"Yeah, my brother too."

"Cool, so Ive invited Maia, Jordan and Simon for Saturday night, and Im fairly confident Alec's bringing a friend as well."

"Cool."

"yeah, I bet you tuned out when you realized Jace would be there." Izzy said grinning. Clary threw a chip at Izzy.

"You suck."

"I bet he wish you would." Izzy said cheekily causing Clary to blush, and at that moment Jace had to come over.

"Hey Clare did you do that…" he trailed off seeing Clary's flushed face and her friends laughing. "Whats so funny?"

Clary stammered, turning to look at him. "Nothing, nothing. Uh so what did you want to know?"

"If-" Jace stopped talking very curious as to why his sister was rolling around laughing. "Seriously what did Izzy say?"

Izzy stood up indignantly. "Why do you presume it was me."

"Iz, you have no filter."

She shrugged. "Fair enough but Im not going to tell you. At the moment," she said with a lazy grin. Jace rolled his eyes and turned to Clary.

"Hey Clare did you design anything for art?"

Clary turned to Jace in surprise. "No, we didn't decide anything."

"Ok, that's cool, Ill see you later." Clary frowned.

"That was weird. Anyway, izzy don't you dare tell him." Izzy just grinned at Clary, causing Clary to groan.

**End of the School Day**

Clary shoved her books into her locker quickly, leaving a small space for Izzy's and slammed her locker shut. The two girls turned to each other and squealed, excited for the night to come. They waited impatiently for Maia and Simon, before practically skipping out to Alec's car. Jon and Jace were going to the Frays house, and Alec would pick them up on the way they poured into his car, the 3 girls squished in the back with Simon in the front to awkwardly chat to Alec.

"So,Simon. I hear your dating my sister."

Simon gulped. "Yep, I am."

Alec chuckled, "That's nice. If you hurt her I will crush you."

Simon went pale and nodded, inching away from the driver. Izzy scoffed from the back seat.

"Alec wont do shit Simon, chill." Alec laughed at the look of relief passing Simons face.

"So, Simon as a test, ever seen Izzy drunk?"

"No, why?"

"Your on Izzy duty tonight." Alec said with a chuckle. Izzy hit Alec's shoulder.

"Im not that bad."

"Yeah, sure thing Iz."

Izzy glared at Alec a moment, turning back to talk animatedly to Clary. They pulled up at the Lightwood house, entering to the smell of cookies. From the kitchen emerged what Clary thought to be Izzy's mum. She looked aged but, in a pretty way, her dark hair twisted into a bun, perfectly matching Izzy, Alec's and Max's hair. Clary could easily see the resemblance and Mayrse smiled at them all.

"Guys this is my mum, this is clary, Maia and you know Simon?"

"Yes of course, how are you Simon?"

"Good thanks Mrs. Lightwood,"

She waved her hand, "Call me Mayrse. And lovely to meet you girls." She said pulling both girls into a hug.

"You have a lovely house Maryse," Clary said smiling.

"Oh thank you Clary, it coming together. Some areas a still a mess from the move but we're surviving. Theres some food in the kitchen if you want some."

"Thanks mum!" izzy called already walking through the kitchen door. She grinned, and offered her friends a cookie off the rack which had just been filled with cookies. Isabelle moaned as the cookie melted in her mouth, and grinned as the others tasted the cookie.

"Good right?"

"Good? Iz these are amazing!" Clary exclaimed.

"I know mums an amazing cook, it's a shame last time I cooked both Alec and Jace has to go to hospital to get their stomachs pumped." Izzy said wistfully, causing the others to look around at each other in fright. "Anyway! Lets go get ready. Simon, Alec can probably set up the x-box if you want to chill for an hour or two." Simon nodded enthusiastically and followed Alec as he made his way to the den.

"Alright girls, lets do this." The girls closed themselves up in Izzy's room and blasted music, getting straight to it. Izzy decided to do everyones hair to begin with and Clary went first. Clary was beginning to understand why Izzy needed them 3 hours prior to the club, Izzy taking 40 minutes on Clary's hair alone. When she was done Clary was impressed. She had managed to straighten it all dead-straight, and then pulled it up into a high ponytail, making it look simply yet elegant and attractive. Clary grinned and moved to the side as Izzy started on Maia's hair. Maia's was a lot quicker, her hair being shorter and less demanding. All Izzy did was straighten it and then slightly curl it, taking only 20 minutes. Izzy quickly fixed her own hair, her hands a blur and finished with her hair in a messy bun styled to perfection. Izzy grinned, "Make-up ladies."

Clary groaned as she sat down again waiting for Izzy to start. To Clary's surprise, she didn't use foundation, claiming her skin was already gorgeous, and instead gave Clary smokey eyeshadow, thick eyeliner and heavy mascara, making her green eyes pop. Izzy chucked Clary a tube of lipstick and ushered her away to put it on her self. Clary hesitantly applied and when she looked in the mirror found herself looking so grown up, and the lip shade which was a bright coral color matched her skirt perfectly.

Just over an hour later the girls were ready to go having had a quick bite to eat before shoving their clothes on and descending the stairs. Clary felt so out of her comfort zone, wearing short tops and skirts, tall shoes and make up but she felt great. Alec took them all in at the bottom of the stairs, staring disapprovingly at the short skirts the girls all rocked. Simon, however, seemed to forget how to close his mouth. He stared in shock at the girls, especially Izzy in her short tight bright red dress. The group all said quick goodbyes to Mayrse, everyone filing into the car to pick up the boys.

"2 of you will have to get in the back." Alec pointed out. He had borrowed Mayrse's car, the one which was a 7 seater. Simon sighed and got in the back, knowing the girls would all protest from the climb it would take to get there. Izzy got in beside Simon, sitting alarmingly close to Simon who looked way uncomfortable. Alec drove the short drive to the Frays, where Clary had to jump out to get them. She felt really uncomfortable, afraid of what her mother would say if she saw her dressing like this. After what seemed like ages the boys appeared, emotions flicking across their faces as they took in what Clary was wearing. At the same time she looked at the boys, noticing they were both wear black jeans, Jace with a black shirt and black converse, Jon with a grey sweater and black converse.

"Clary are you really going out dressed like that?" Jon asked, feeling the need to vomit. Clary looked him in the eye.

"Yes Jon, I am obviously planning on going out like this, get in the car." Clary stalked off, leaving the boys to rush after her. Jon slipped into the front, Jace sliding in beside Clary in the middle seats. Clary noticed Jon sending her glares through the mirror, but ignored it. She turned to Jace.

"Clary, you look stunning. Absolutely stunning."

"Thanks, not to bad yourself." Clary replied with a blush. Jace leaned down to her ear and made sure his lips brushed against her ear firmly.

"I do question if your wearing that underwear though." He whispered out.

Clary grinned at him, "I guess you'll never know." Jace grit his teeth playfully, looking back at Clary, their gazes holding for a moment to long causing both of them to turn away awkwardly. Alec drove on, 20 minutes late pulling up to the club, Pandemonium. They poured out, but before walking towards the entrance Alec pulled them all to the side. "If you feel the need to leave come and find me and I'll organize a cab for you. Otherwise you'll end up in Texas," he said with a pointed look at Jace.

"That was once!" He protested. "Twice but who cared. Im not leaving this time, lets go." They trooped towards the entrance Izzy smiling at the bouncer who let them in no problem. As they stepped further into the club Clary couldn't help but grin. She loved the feeling of the music pounding through her, and longed to be out on the dance floor. Alec led them to the bar, where they all got drinks- well Alec, Jace and Jon got drinks for all of them.

Clary gulped down a drink Jace passed her, loving the feeling as it burned down her throat. She asked Jace for another one who willingly obliged, ordering another round for everyone. 4 rounds later, Clary felt drunk enough to get enough courage to drag Jace onto the dance floor. Jace looked startled at first, but allowed Clary to pull him to the centre, not far from where Izzy was dancing with Simon and Maia was dancing solo. Back at the bar Alec watched the group with relaxed eyes, and Jon surveyed the surrounding area for a girl to dance with.

Clary pulled Jace close to her and threw her hands around his neck, moving to the beat of the techno music. Jace closed his eyes, wondering whether Clary was dancing with him for real or as apart of their dating act, either way he didn't care as her pulled her flush against him using her waist, moving his body in time with hers. Clary grinned and ran her hands through his hair, causing Jace to stifle a groan and grip her hips slightly harder. Clary laughed and pulled away, throwing her hands in the air and swiveling her hips to the beat. Jace looked up trying to control himself but not seeing that as an option ducked out back to the bar, where he was met with the glare of her brother.

"Jace, I am so going to murder you when Im sober, but who gives a crap now?" He asked, his words slurred. Jace chuckled. "SO I can do whatever I want with her until your sober?"

Jon thought a moment, his eyes focusing as he grasped for a little bit of soberness. "No, I think not."

"Worth a shot," Jace grinned, ordering himself another drink. He noticed that Alec has left the bar and was dancing with some guy in a darkened corner. Jace turned back to find Clary, but clenched his fists in rage when he saw her dancing with some other guy. Clary was moving against him, grinding against him, her arms around his neck as they had been around Jace's a moment before. The bastard dancing with her was grinning, leaning down and whispering something in her ear. She bit her lip thoughtfully before shrugging and following him towards a door near the back of the club, leading to a set of bedrooms Jace knew to be there. He growled and followed her angrily, pulling her out of his grasp.

"Sorry, but this is my girlfriend."

"Finders keepers."

"Yes, but Im just going to pull her away now," Jace said with a scowl at the black haired boy, who cocked his head and looked at Jace thoughtfully. Jace pushed Clary behind him who, annoyed tried to push Jace away. Not her smartest move, considering he was far taller and heavier than her, and she was incredibly drunk.

"Clary, come on. Lets go dance."

"But I want to go with him."

"Clary, come on. Please?" Jace asked nicely. Clary rolled her eyes playfully. "Hmmm no!'

Jace groaned, annoyed as she started to walk off with the kid again, and before he could help himself pulled her back around and attacked her lips with his own. Their lips crashed together, both instantly forgetting about everything around when. Jace placed his hands on her thighs, and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jace walked forwards until her back was against the wall, while Clary pulled and tugged at his hair.

Jace let a small groan escape into the kiss, setting Clary's nerves on fire. Jace slowly tugged Clary's lower lip into his mouth, sucking and tugging on it slightly, before releasing it and returning to the kiss. Jace ran his hands down Clary's sides, down to her waist where they rested. Suddenly Jace was wrenched away, causing Clary to fall and teeter dangerously on her heels before steadying herself on the wall behind her. Jace whirled around to find Jon standing there rage burning in his eyes.

"Jace, what was that?"

"Kissing you should try it sometime."

"Dipshit! You were practically humping her against a wall!" He exclaimed.

"No, I was kissing her. Jon, this isn't going anywhere fast so just go away." Jace said roughly, grabbing Clary's hand and pulling it after him. They made their way back to the centre of the dance floor, and looking back noticed they had been in a very dark secluded area, and Jace had to admit if he had found someone there making out with Izzy against the wall he would not be happy. Jace let his drunkedness wash around him, quickly pulling Clary back out of the grinding bodies to get more to drink. They both drank their glasses quickly, returning to the dance floor. Jace saw heaps of guys move to slap Clary's ass, or try cop a feel but one glare from him sent them crawling away.

The pair danced in the centre, sweat clinging to their bodies and people all around them bumping into them. At one point Clary had fallen, and Jace just managed to catch he in his drunken state. For what seemed like hours the pair grinded against each other to the music, groaning and kissing at the centre of the dance floor, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Finally, when Clary actually did fall to the floor, Jace hauled her to her feet, and flung his arm around her shoulders, dragging her to where he knew his brother to be. He tapped on his shoulder patiently.

"What Jace?"

"We're going home, money please." Alec rolled his eyes and handed Jace a $50, hoping they would make it home ok. As they left Clary growled at jace, furious that he had taken her away from the club but also getting more and more disorientated. Jace himself felt incredibly drunk, and he was sure he could hold his liquor far better than Clary could. The cab eventually pulled up in front of the Lightwood residence, and Jace chucked a $50 to the driver and got out, pulling Clary with him. He led her silently up to his room, their ears ringing from the constant music back at the club, and both of them stumbling slightly on the stairs.

They located his room without too much difficulty and jace fell onto his bed in an exhausted heap. He was surprised when Clary jumped on top of him, kissing him delicately on the lips, her mouth moving lower and kissing on his neck, He groaned, if they got further that this, he would not be able to resist her, and he knew they would both regret it once sober. With that in mind he gently pushed Clary off of him, and stood up to get clothes for them to sleep in. He went into his bathroom and changed into his usual grey sweatpants, and grabbed a plain white teeshirt from his drawer.

"Hey Clare, sleep in this." He said softly, happy when she took the shirt without resistance, he was not prepared however, when she began to strip in front of him.

"Woah, Clare!" He exclaimed, causing her to giggle. Jace couldn't help but peek, taking note that she was in fact wearing the underwear from that bag. He smirked, and got into bed, eventually feeling Clary get in beside him. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped an arm around her, falling into the darkness immediately.

**A/N Thoughts? Its probably not that good- I know practically nothing about clubs and crap, but I tried. And we reached 180 reviews which is incredible. Thank you all so much, it means the world to me. The next mark is 200, which would be insane if we cracked! And also please comment ideas for truth or dare, I need heaps! Never have I ever was requested as well, and I will try but the game confuses the crap out of me so I may get it wrong, but I will attempt. Please follow/fav/review! Xx**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**

**(Oh and favorite fanfic? Mine at the moment would have to be Twisted by Wildheart22, any good suggestions?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N We've reached 200, which is awesome! Thanks heaps for the support, please read the bottom A/N. Shoutout to**

**Aricoirizada**

**Lindsayhonaker**

**Luvmortalinstruments**

**Monkeygirl1425**

**Emily1515**

**Emma Herondale2002**

**And all the guests as well! Sorry if I missed someone!**

**Also to Watermehloan, I have actually read it, and loved it! That's the one with the trip to iceland yeah? I read it the other day it was amazing and I cant wait to read more, thanks for reviewing!**

**Enjoy :)**

Clary groaned, regretting letting Izzy take her to the nightclub. She attempted to sit up, finding an arm holding her down. Following the arm around, she found Jace's bare chest staring her in the face. Clary let out a small shriek, quickly clapping a hand over her mouth. Upon hearing the shriek, Jace slowly opened his eyes, yawning and looking down at Clary first, then to his arm across her which he quickly retracted.

"Jace why am I in your bed?" Clary asked, slightly panicked.

Jace smirked at her. "Well things were getting a little heated at the club, so we decided to move somewhere more comfortable." Jace said, his voice husky from sleep.

CLarys eyes went wide. "What! We didn't have-you know, did we?"

"Have Sex. Check what your wearing." Clary looked down and saw her in Jaces teeshirt, dread settling in her stomach.

"Jace why, I didn't, I cant even remember it! Why did we do it in the first place?" Clary asked, anger seeping into her voice. Jace chuckled slightly.

"Clary, chill. We didn't. You wanted to but I may have rejected you, by handing you this teeshirt to sleep in."

"Oh." Clary said smiling, "That's good."

"that hurts Clary." Clary rolled her eyes and sat up, her head spinning, before slumping back down. She paid just enough attention to notice her clothes crumpled on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Jace, my clothes are there does that mean-"

"I knew you were wearing the underwear Clare." Jace said laughing at Clary's face. She groaned.

"God I stripped in front of you didn't I."

"You sure did, highlight of the evening if I do say so myself.

"Jerk."

Jace just laughed and tickled Clary's side, causing her to squeal and squirm around laughing.

"Jace, please I-"

"You what Clary?" Jace asked playfully, straddling her to pin her down. "Am I still a jerk?"

Stubbornness set into Clary's eyes. "Yes." Jace went in and started tickling her again, Clary struggling to break free. Jace held Clary's hands above her head using his own and leant in till their noses were almost touching.

"Clary Fray am I still a jerk?"

"Yes?" Clary whimpered. Jace cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, no?"

"That's better, all you had to do was-" Jace broke off as his door opened.

"Oh good, your up Jace, your father and I-" Mayrse trailed off upon seeing her sons position, straddling Clary, her arms pinned to the bed. Mayrse's expression hardened. "Fix yourselves up, we'll be back in one minute." Jace swallowed and rolled off of Clary, the door closing behind his parents with a definite click. Clary blushed, knowing exactly what they thought and what it looked like. She bit her lip.

"This looks bad doesn't it."

"Yes. Very bad. They've never bothered me about, girls before though." Jace said awkwardly. He and his parents had a kind of unspoken agreement that they wouldn't interfere with his love life, though they didn't approve. Clary groaned.

"I am so dead. By everyone."

"So am I, by everyone and more."

"Yes, you are the big bad boy in this instance."

Jace stuck his tongue out at Clary. "I know. Also, should we get dressed or something."

"I don't know, I don't think anything will help this situation."

"Yeah you're right about that. Do you want any pants though?"

"May be a good idea."

"Right." Jace scooted out of bed and Clary allowed herself to check Jace out. He really was sculpted to perfection, no denying that. Jace turned and caught Clary staring, causing her to blush.

"Its ok, everyone wants to look."

Clary rolled her eyes and took the pants he was holding up to her.

"Boxers?"

"Whats wrong with them?'

Clary looked at him incredulously. "Seriously!"

"Well none of my other pants will fit you. Just say there your bike shorts or something." Clary groaned and pulled them on, rolling the waistband over multiple times. "These are huge."

"They've got a lot to hold," Jace said with a wink, lying back down in bed. Clary blushed again and buried her face in Jace's neck, breathing in the familiar scent. "Jerk," Clary whispered half heartedly and slapped his chest. She felt him chuckle beneath her, and then the door opened again. Clary quickly pulled away from Jace, moving as far as possible away from him. Maryse glared at Jace.

"Jace Lightwood, why is Clary in your bed?" Jace rolled his eyes.

"Because we were drunk and-"

"Oh so because your drunk that makes it alright does it?"

"No, I didn't say that. We didn't want to stay at the club, so we-"

"Came home. I can tell. Jace Lightwood this is unexceptable."

"We were tired of the club, and caught a taxi home. And we both ended up in my room."

"So you simply took advantage of the fact that you were both in your bedroom?"

"WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!" Jace exploded, Clary flushing bright red and inching under the covers. Mayrse raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that certainly makes me feel better." Mayrse said sarcastically. "It doesn't look like it at all."

"Mum, I know what it looks like, ok? We didn't though I swear."

"Jace it looks as though you did. Clary's clothes are here on the floor, shes wearing your shirt, and your not wearing anything by the looks of it."

Jace groaned, flipping the covers back exposing his sweat-clad legs. "I am wearing pants. And that was because she didn't want to sleep in her good clothes." Jace said indignantly, stretching the truth just a tad.

"And what about the position you were caught in earlier?" Jace chuckled.

"Bad timing. Terrible timing. I was tickling her."

Robert cleared his throat behind his wife. "Jace, this looks bad. And you've offered perfectly reasonable explanations to everything, just given your, history, we're not exactly inclined to believe that. Besides, we were coming in to talk to you about Clary. Finding her in your bed is not helping."

Jace looks at Robert. "Coming to talk to me about Clary?"

Robert clears his throat. "Jocelyn called, expressing concerns about Clary being around you boys home alone. So we said we'd talk to you."

"To tell me to keep it in my pants."

Robert nodded uncomfortably. "Well we didn't do anything."

Maryse groaned. "Jace, you have to realize from our position, it does not look like anything innocent. And also, Jocelyn tells us that Clary said you had a girlfriend when Jocelyn initially talked to Clary?" Mayrse questions raising an eyebrow. Jace chokes back laughter, and turns to Clary who had a faint smirk on her face.

"Mum Clary is my girlfriend."

Mayrse and Robert were silent. "Well given the circumstances we cant send either of you anywhere, being the lack of parents around. Jace, tell me the truth or I will force Jon to sleep in your bed with you." Jace rolled his eyes.

"Mum, Clary and I did not have sex. I wouldn't hurt her like that."

"But your willing to hurt the other girls."

"No I'm not- that's different. You don't understand."

Mayrse crossed her arms. "Enlighten me." Jace swallowed and turned to Clary, who nodded slightly.

"Well I never told you much from when I was little."

"No Jace, and that's a different issue."

"Not quite so different. SO Clary and I aren't actually dating, we're just pretending so we could spend more time around each other."

"Why?"

"Well, a few days ago, we realized, that well; Clary's Clarissa. The little girl. The one who was there for me." Jace said quietly. Maryse's face was shocked, her mouth falling open and Robert's lips parting slightly.

"Oh jace," she said softly, falling to sit down on his bed. Clary awkwardly sat against the headboard to avoid getting sat on. Jace sat up and laced his fingers with Clarys. Robert recovered first. "Jace Im happy you've found her- I really am. But that doesn't explain why shes in your bed."

"We were drunk and just both went to sleep in here."

"Jace you've said that but-"

"I slept through the whole night, no nightmares." Jace said quietly. Silence echoed around the room. Although Jace was careful at being quiet at night, Mayrse and Robert both knew he was awake almost every night.

"So did I," Clary said slightly shocked, speaking for the first time.

"Well that could be because you were-"

"No, Ive been drunk before, and it only makes it worse usually." Jace cut in rudely.

Maryse took a deep breath. "So you promise nothing happened?"

Jace smirked slightly, "We did kiss a little bit."

"Right well, nothing excessive happened?"

"No."

"Nothing ever will happen?"

"Nothing ever, is a very strong term."

"Jace Lightwood."

"Nothing before Clary's 18 at least." Maryse rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll leave you alone. You can," she bit heer lip, "sleep in the same bed if it helps you both sleep. We'll talk more when we get back. Jace nothing is to happen tonight."

Jace rolled his eyes now. "Yes mum."

Maryse and Robert turned to leave, but were stopped by Clary. "Mr. and MRs. Lightwood? Would you be able to..not..tell my mum?"

"clary, we're not going to lie."

"Just say you talked to Jace, and I'll talk to them later."

Maryse sighed. "Fine, but you do have to talk to her before the end of the week." Clary nodded,"thank you."

"Oh and call us Maryse and Robert, please."

"Of course," Clary said with a smile.

"Right, goodbye we're heading off. Theres money beside the coffee machine, do not waste all of it on complete crap, please." Maryse said pleadingly.

"No promises!" Jace sang out as they left and closed the door behind them. Jace turned to Clary grinning slightly.

"Well that was nice and awkward."

"Yeah, did she just- give us permission to sleep together?"

"Yup." Jace said, eyes twinkling. Clary smiled.

"Awesome. But seriously, Ive never slept through the night more peacefully."

"Neither. We just associated eachother with comfort I guess."

"Yeah, which would be true," Clary said with a grin. Jace nodded and pulled Clary close to his side, the pair snuggling into each other.

**A/N OH MY GLOB WE REACHED 200 REVEIWS! THAT IS INCREDIBLE AND I WANT TO HUG YOU ALL! THankyou so much for all the support, ITS AMAZING! SO to celebrate, I wanted to have a huge chapter, but this is all I had time for, and I may not update again till after Christmas, but I wanted to still post something, so please excuse the short chapter. Next chapter they will play T/D and thanks for dare/truths, they were aweome! But I still need more, so please suggest stuff! Thanks so much guys, the next target is 230, but I cant gurantee an update within 2 days if we reach that -_- THANKS SO MUCH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Have a great day! Xx**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**


	13. Chapter 13

**SO when i posted something went wrong, and it all came up in one massive paragraph, which has happened before and I dont know why. Im so sorry, and thank you to rosaskypeople for pointing that out. And thanks to everyone who reviewed despite the stuffed up chapter, it means the world to me! Now the original content of the chapter:**

**A/N 230 reviews is insane! Thank you all SO much! Please read bottom A/N x**

Around midday, Jace and Clary decided to get out of bed.

"So I'll go out first, make sure every things ok, and then if I don't knock on the door or anything or call out you can come out."

"Whatever," Clary said shrugging. Jace pushed the covers down and padded across the room, exiting the door and closing it. Jace looked around not seeing anyone and decided to go to the kitchen. He found Maia standing in front of the stove, Alec cutting up something and Jon and Izzy sitting at the bench.

"Morning." Jace said sleepily.

A chorus of greeting came back to him and he took his seat beside Izzy.

"Jace do you know where Clary is?" Jon asked, "I haven't seen her yet."

"Yeah, I just saw her leave Izzy's room and go to the bathroom."

Izzy snapped her head around quickly, giving Jace an incredulous look, to which Jace shot back one of his own. Izzy went back to what she was doing, glaring at Jace from the corner of her eye. Jace stole a strawberry from the board Alec was cutting them on, eating it quickly with a grin as he managed to evade Alec's swatting hand.

"So, what are we doing today?"

Izzy snorted, "Jace the days half gone."

"Did you not have a hangover? I think you came down 10 minutes before I did."

"Actually it was closer to 20 minutes," Alec said winking at Jace who laughed at Izzy.

"Back to the question though, what are we doing today?"

Izzy frowned. "Im not sure. People are coming over tonight, and we'll hang out and play some games and stuff."

"Awesome."

"And we should probably go out and get food for tonight at some point."

"Yep, food is almost as important as the other thing we will need to get."

"Alcohol?' Izzy asked.

Jace deadpanned, "Nope, condoms." Jace sprayed a mouthful of water all over the bench, moving towards Jace threateningly.

"Calm down Jon, I was kidding. The answer was alcohol." Everyone was laughing at Jons reaction, who was still glaring at Jace while cleaning up the water. Maia dumped a huge pile of pancakes and bacon on the bench, and everyone swooped in to grab some food. A few minutes later everyone was seated around the table, stuffing their mouths, and Clary just walked in.

"Morning guys," she said brightly, her hair flicking around and sending small droplets of water around.

"Hi Clary," everyone at the table said back, to varying states of being understandable. Clary laughed and grabbed her own plate, slotting in beside Izzy.

"How did everyone sleep?"

"Good thanks," izzy said brightly, "And by the way its not morning."

Clary rolled her eyes, and dug into her own pancakes with lemon and sugar, bacon on the side.

"These pancakes are really good, who cooked them?" Clary asked through a mouthful of food.

"Maia," Alec said with a smile.

Clary nodded and kept eating.

"Right, so, I think because its warm we should take a dip in the pool, and then set up for tonight. And go buy food and crap."

"Whatever,"

"Sounds good to me." Izzy beamed at the response, quickly finished her food and dumped her plate in the sink. She turned to face Maia and I.

"Meet in my room, I have some bathers we can borrow."

Clary and Maia nodded, finishing their plates and following Izzy up the stairs. They entered, to find clothes strewn everywhere, Izzy deep in her closet throwing things around.

"Where are the damn things," she muttered, pulling open another drawer. "Aha!" She exclaimed, turning around with a box full of bathers.

"Here you go. You probably wont fit my bikinis I wear now, here are some I've worn over the years. Some of them haven't even been worn."

"Iz, do you have anything that aren't bikinis?"

Izzy frowned, "Probably not, but have a look anyway." Clary shrugged and dug through the bathers, pulling out a black pair that caught her eye. She looked at them, deciding they were extremely nice and must have cost a fortune; evident by the tags still on. They were black bather fabric, with black lace stretching across it, and was a one piece. Clary looked up to find Izzy grinning at her.

"Clare that would be perfect for you! Go put it on!"

"Iz, I cant wear this! Are you kidding, look at the price!" Izzy waved her hand, "They were a gift and they didn't fit, I wont be bringing them back now so just go put them on before I put them on for you." Clary groaned, and grudgingly left for the bathroom. She tugged the bathers on, and noticed that they were very nice. They fit her perfectly, giving her curves where she wanted them and Clary found them very comfortable. She poked her head out, not wanting anyone else to catch her in her bathers before she had the girls' approval. Just as she decided to make a mad dash for it, Jace exited his room, walking straight into her. Clary blushed and stood up, looking at Jace who looked Clary up and down.

"Damn Fray you got a body on you."

"No shit sherlock." Clary said with a roll of her eyes, turning to leave but felt Jaces hand close around her arm.

"No, seriously. You look so sexy right now, if we were dating and Jon wasn't 3 meters away," Jace trailed off, leaving Clary to decipher what he meant. It took a moment, and Clary instantly blushed and stammered, pulling away from Jace and slamming the door behind her in Izzy's room. Izzy looked up from searching for her bathers.

"Damn Clare, they were totally made for you. Keep them, I will have no use for the, anyway."

"No I couldn't-"

"Yes you could. And you will. Or I will permanently glue them to your body." Clary shivered slightly, grabbing the black sundress from her bag and throwing it over top.

"Iz you give me to many clothes."

"I grow to fast, may as well give them to someone who can wear them."

A moment later the girls were all ready to go, Maia wearing a bright coral colored bikini, and Izzy wearing a blue floral bikini with a high neckline. The girls set up by the pool, magazines in hand and sunglasses in place, lying down on the deck chairs set out. They were too immersed in their own activities; Izzy flipping through a magazine, Maia and Clary soaking up the sun, that they didn't notice the boys until it was too late. Clary let out a squeal as she felt herself being lifted in the air, and dumped in the pool, arms still around her. She resurfaced, turning around and slapping Jace who was laughing at her screaming at him.

"JACE LIGHTWOOD I AM GOING TO-" Clary was cut off by a pair of lips covering her own. Clary gasped slightly, allowing Jace to push his tongue into her mouth and tentatively explore her mouth with it. Clary smiled against the kiss, her finger running up his sides to rest in his wet hair, which she pulled slightly. Jace moaned slightly, and Clary took this little distraction to push down with all her strength, dunking Jace underwater. Jace pushed up, easily breaking free from her hold.

"Well played Clare, well played. I will get you back."

Clary glared at him. "Jace, you pushed me in the pool then proceeded to kiss me!"

"Which, I don't want you to do in front of me." Jon cut in.

"Shutup Jon," Clary said exasperatedly. " Jace if you get me again, we will have an all out war on our hands." Jace grinned.

"Let the games begin." Clary laughed, but that quickly changed to a squeal as the other guys standing around picked up Maia and Izzy, throwing them in as well. They broke the surface, only to be bombed by the boys again. The boys all surfaced, laughing at the pissed looks that showed on the girls faces. Izzy winked at Maia and took a deep breath.

"Guys you shouldn't have done that."

"Why, it was priceless!"

"Because I wasn't actually going to swim."

The boys all looked confused, causing Izzy to sigh loudly. "Im on my period." The guys were out of the pool so fast, Clary blinked and nearly missed it. The girls chuckled amongst themselves, while the boys gestured frantically for Alec.

"Dude get out! She will go all-" Jon broke off shivering slightly. Alec just chuckled.

"Izzy did you really think I was that oblivious? I have noticed that the same time every month you get all pissed and sit around with hot water bottles, eating chocolate? How stupid do you think I am, you've still got 2 weeks." The guys all sent glares to Izzy, who looked at Alec with a calculating look. "You really are more perceptive than you look."

He grinned smugly in response. "Izzy I've known you for 17 years, I don't need to be that perceptive."

"That is fair enough." Once the boys realized there was no threat, they all jumped into the pool, a water war initiating immediately. Everyone got out of the pool, the girls rushing for water balloons to fill, the boys hurrying to get water pistols. The teams were Izzy, Maia and Clary against Jon, Jace, Alec and Simon, who most had forgotten was there due to him being quiet. The girls ran into the games shed outside, which housed the pool table and table tennis table, with a tv and couches for entertaining.

The girls backed against the wall behind the pool table, the perfect cover. The boys loved pool, and would not get it wet. Jace, Jon, Alec and Simon ran around to the door of the games shed, glaring at the girls from the entrance. Laughing, the girls flung water balloons at them drenching them instantly, and they could not fight back for fear of hitting the pool table. Eventually the girls ran out of water balloons, leaving them in a very vulnerable position. They all looked at each other, and decided simultaneously to do the same thing; run. They sprinted towards the door, hoping that the element of surprise was working for them, but Izzy got caught. Jon put his arms around her crushing Izzy against him, Izzy having no escape.

"Jon, that's not fair!"

"Iz, be grateful you were caught. The other two were too short; you don't want to be short do you?"

Iz smirked and nodded, relaxing slightly in his arms knowing a struggle would be useless. Jon looked at Jace.

"Jace go deal with my sister, she needs to receive revenge." Jace nodded evilly, rushing out the door after her, Alec with him to pursue Maia. They ran into the house and stood still, knowing the girls could be anywhere throughout the ginormous house.

"Come out come out girls." Jace called.

"We just want to talk!" Alec called. Jace groaned.

"Dude! They wont believe that!"

Alec rolled his eyes, and the boys silently walked through the house soundlessly, working in perfect harmony. Finally, straining his ears Jace heard a slight intake of breath. Just slightly, from the laundry. He walked in, still not making a sound and looked around, his eyes narrowing on a small pile of washing in the corner. It was the fact that it seemed to be moving.

Knowing by the smallness that it was Clary, Jace grabbed a pair of his freshly washed boxers from the bench beside him and made his was toward Clary. He heard a whimper, and knew that she knew he was there. He grinned and pounced on the pile, throwing clothes aside to find Clary, pinned down by Jaces knees.

"Jace-get-off-me-" Clary panted out, pushing Jace away to no avail. "Jace you fat arse-"

"Im wounded Clary my dear, but we must go to be avenged!" Jace took his boxers and placed them on her head like a hat. She shrieked loudly. "Jace that's disgusting! Ew Ew yuck, oh yuck that is so gross. Ugh." Clary shuddered, finally managing to shake the boxers off her head. Jace laughed.

"So you wont wear them on your head, but you will wear them to cover more..private, areas." Clary brushed bright red.

"No, I had underwear on still, that was a barrier."

"A barrier between what?" Jace asked tauntingly, knowing Clary would go even redder. Clary merely glared at him and flipped him off, standing to her feet and trying to duck under Jaces arm. Jace pulled her back.

"Worth a try hey Clare?"

"Yes." Clary grumbled, pinned against Jace's bare chest. She again attempted to escape, but only managed in having Jace throw her over his shoulder. She slapped and punched Jace's back, but only got laughter in response. Frowning Clary tried harder, to be met by more laughing. She gave up, and on her way out saw Maia been hauled using a similar technique by Alec. The boys deposited them on the couch in the game room, where Izzy was currently residing.

"What should we do with them?"

"Let us go?" Clary asked hopefully. The boys turned in on each other, discussing quietly. Finally Jace turned around. "For now. We're going to the shops in 30 minutes." And the boys disappeared with crooked smiles on their faces. The girls sat motionless.

"Crap."

"Crap is right."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see."

**Time skip**

Izzy fell into a heap on one of the beanbags set up in the basement; which was converted into a kind of hangout room with tv, couches, x-box, wii, a kitchenette and supply closet. Perfect for parties and get togethers. Clary took a seat beside her, and slowly everyone else filed in; Jace, Jon, Maia, Jordan, Simon, Alec and Magnus.

Izzy grinned when everyone was settled in. Everyone was dressed reasonably comfy; a lot of hoodies with jeans with the exception of Izzy who insisted she had standards to uphold, and had managed to make Maia and Clary wear something slightly nicer. Izzy smiled and turned to the assembled group, pulling out a bottle of tequila and lots of shot glasses.

"Welcome. We're starting with 'Never have I ever'."

**A/N Ok everyone, I am so sorry, I promised T/D and its not here but there is an update which should count for something. I really wanted to update, but I am so tired and wont be able to stay up to continue writing but I'll write tomorrow hopefully. Anyway, we reached 230 reviews easily, which is amazing and I love you all so much. Next target is 260, and as usual I'll update within 2 days. Please keep suggesting T/D's and 'Never Have I Ever's', I've received some great ones already as well! And Im sorry but Im too tired to check for questions and stuff in reviews, so I'll answer them and do shootouts in the next chapter. Hope everyone had a great Christmas! (For those who celebrate it) xx**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy **

**Also, do people like reading about the girls deciding what to wear, describing it, makeup, etc.? Or would you prefer 'the girls got changed and went downstairs' kind of thing? Thoughts would be great**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Oh my gosh I love you all so much! And I am So INCREDIBLY SORRY! I HAVENT UPDATED IN AT LEAST A WEEK WHICH IS TERRIBLE! I feel so bad, honestly! But the support you guys show is still amazing and I cant thank you guys enough for it. So I plan on having a long A/N at the bottom, which will explain things, have shutouts and answer any reviews, and I would be so happy if you read it! Anyway, this chapter has like 4,800 words of just story so enjoy! Oh and it contains SIzzy and flashbacks :)**

Izzy carefully passed out 10 shot glasses to everyone, setting her own in a careful line in front of her.

"So, the way we're going to play is the last one left with shots gets 3 blocks; 3 times that someone in truth or dare has to do something with no choice." Everyone smirks, thinking of what they would make people do. "Okay lets start. Never have I ever gone a weekend without shopping." Everyone but Magnus took a shot.

"Never have I ever watched all the Harry Potter movies in one day." Alec said, Clary and Simon taking a shot. "Never have I ever eaten chocolate sprinkles." Magnus said, everyones head swiveling around. "Never?"

"Nope, now get on with the game!" Everyone took a shot except Jon.

"Never have I ever made a meal." Everyone took a shot besides Izzy. "What! I always burn it before it can be classified as a meal."

"Never have I ever given a lap dance." Maia said, flushing slightly. Clary, Izzy, Jace and surprisingly Alec took a shot. Everyone looked at Alec, who was blushing like crazy. "It was a dare" he mumbled out.

"Never have I ever moaned someone else's name during sex." Jordan said, a pointed look towards Jace, who sheepishly took a shot.

"Never have I ever eaten fish."

"Never have I ever had sex." Clary said, her cheeks flushing slightly. Jon, Jace, Magnus, Jordan and Izzy took a shot.

"Never have I ever stripped in front of someone." Clary blushed more, upon remembering last night, and tried to discreetly take a shot, but failed. Jon grit his teeth.

"Who?"

"None of your business. Izzy isn't it your turn?"

"Yes. Never have I ever… woken up a different place to where I went to sleep." Everyone looked at her strangely, and Clary and Jace both took a shot, a quick glance between them for reassurance. Clary felt the alcohol starting to affect her giving a slight blur to everything around her. She felt herself giggling for no reason, and kept laughing. Looking around Clary noticed that Jon had the most shots, on 6 left, everyone else on 2,3 or 4.

"Never have I ever gone swimming in clothes."

"Never have I ever gone a summer without swimming."

"Never have I ever worn makeup." Clary giggled again.

"Im out."

"Yeah me too," Jace said with a sigh.

The only people left in were Maia, Jordan and Jon. 10 minutes later, Jon stood up and grinned.

"Yes, that's right I won. Now I get three blocks for truth or dare don't I."

Izzy groaned, "Yes 3 times someone either has to do something or cant do something." Jon nodded, looking very happy.

"Im going to get food, feel free to have some more shots." Izzy said with a wink as she made her way to the kitchenette, grabbing the bowls of chips and lollies, biscuits and dips. She dumped it unceremoniously in the centre of the circle and placed a bag of stuff to use in the dares behind her. "Jon, because you won, you can go first." Izzy said with a sigh. Jon grinned.

"Brilliant. Clary, truth or-"

"Wait!" Izz cut in. "If you refuse a truth or dare you have to remove an article of clothing, both socks count as one, same goes for shoes."

Jon nodded. "Clary, truth or dare."

Clary gulped, unsure. Truth would cause Jon to tell her something she didn't want to, dare well.."Dare."

Jon grinned. "I dare you, to tell me who you stripped in front of."

Clary rolled her eyes, and went to remove her converse. "Nope. I block you." Clary gaped at him, now understanding why we was so happy about winning the previous game.

"I uh, well. Um, it was, uh." Jon looked between Jace and Clary.

"Clary, answer the damn question."

Clary swallowed thickly. "it was um.."

"Me." Jace said from beside her exasperatedly, "She was drunk and we were in the hallway, and she was really tired so she just kind of dumped her clothes as she walked into Izzy's room."

Jon nodded skeptically. "Did she fully strip?"

"Ah, that's a different question Johnny." Jace said with a wink, making Jon clench his fists angrily. Clary smirked slightly.

"Alec, truth or dare?"

"Erm, dare."

"I dare you, to let Magnus lick whipped cream off your chest." Alec went bright red, and slowly removed his jumper, causing everyone to roll their eyes, but then Alec surprised everyone by removing his teeshirt as well and lying down, much to Magnus's delight. He sat up, watching Izzy with eager eyes as she sprayed whipped cream all over Alec's chest. Alec flinched when it touched his chest, but then just closed his eyes and grimaced. After Izzy had finished spraying a generous amount over his stomach, she stepped back making room for Magnus.

With a grin, Magnus bent down and started licking all the whipped cream off of Alec, taking care to make his tongue slide over his chest and abdomen. Just as they were finishing, Alec let out a moan, clapping his hand over his mouth instantly, turning even redder. Around the circle everyone gave cat calls and whooped and cheered, Magnus pulling a way with a grin. Alec quickly pulled his shirt back on and zipped his jumper up sending glares at Clary.

"You'd better watch out Clary," Alec said in a mocking voice. "Anyway, Jordan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you, to go play ding dong ditch for 3 rounds."

Jordan looked down at his shirt, and back up at Alec, contemplating the decision. "Fine. Does someone come with me or.."

"I'll come." Maia said smiling. Jordan grinned and stood up, pulling Maia with him.

"Uh…Simon. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay," Maia whispered something in his ear.

"Are you still in love with Clary?"

Simon went red. "Uh,"

"What!?" Izzy exclaimed, Clary also gaping at Simon.

"No." he said quietly. "I love her but am no longer in love with her." Jordan laughed and left the room to its awkward silence. Jace cleared his throat, "Should we go on?"

Simon nodded. "Jon truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright I dare you to sit and watch Clary and Jace make out for 1 minute." Simon said with a grin and a wink at Izzy. Jon groaned, and pulled his socks off.

"Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you dated a girl before?"

Magnus looked up, not expecting that. "Well yes. It took a while before I realised that I preferred guys; mostly by the way girls I dated never attracted me. I'll text Jordan." He quickly grabbed his phone and told Jordan to come back in. "Now, Izzy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Magnus thought for a moment. "I dare you, to…" he tapped his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "I dare you too swap clothes with Simon."

Izzy smirked. "Underclothes?" Magnus grinned at Simons horrified face.

"Yes, Simon has to wear your bra. You can keep your own underwear though." Izzy laughed and tugged Simon to the nearest bathroom, passing Jordan and Maia on the way.

"How'd you go?" Jon asked looking up at them. Jordan laughed, "Yeah it was great. We hid behind one guys tree, and he came out pretty uh.." Jordan broke of and him and Maia burst out laughing again. "Pretty turned on, you could say." It took a moment for this to sink in, before everyone started laughing, shuddering slightly at the thought. "And then, the second house we ran down the porch but Maia tripped and face planted on the lawn."

"And I got caught." Maia said from beside Jordan.

"What did they do?"

"Oh, it was no problems. It was a sweet old lady who thought I was checking her lawns for diseases, and gave me a cookie for my troubles." Maia said cracking up again, causing everyone to laugh.

**Izzy**

Izzy and Simon brushed passed Maia and Jordan, and entered the bathroom quietly. Izzy looked up at Simon, raising her eyebrow.

"Your ready for this?"

Simon groaned, "this will be so bad. How long will we have to stay like this?"

"I don't know. Come on, it will be fun!" Izzy said. "Your know couple bonding and all that jazz."

"Yeah. Right."

Izzy sighed and pulled her cardigan off, then pulled her black cropped shirt off and passed it to Simon. "Alright, give me your top."

"don't I have to wear your bra as well?" Simon asked looking pointedly at her bra. Izzy exclaimed. "Simon! Never expected you too be the type to stare. This is scandalous!" Izzy exclaimed with a smirk, causing simon to blush.

"No I wasn't I just- ugh. Shutup."

"Not to worry, I'll stare as you strip to make it less awkward."

"Great," Simon said pulling off his dark grey hoodie and handing it to Izzy, then taking off his tee shirt leaving him bare chest. Izzy gaped, surprised at what she saw. Truthfully she hadn't been expecting much. Covered in layers as he usually was, it was easy to presume he had no amazing body, but he looked hard and lean. He wasn't ripped, Izzy knew that, but he was still chiselled, and she thought he looked amazing.

"Simon! Since when are you a total babe shirtless!"

"Babe?" Simon questioned, cringing. Izzy rolled her eyes and hesitantly touched his stomach, and was in fact right; he was hard, and actually rather muscular. She spread her hands over his abdomen, ignoring his intake of breaths and explored over his chest. Her hands spread around, past his shoulder and down his back, coming to rest on his hips. Simon stood still, unsure what to do. Izzy laughed.

"God you are so cute. Come on, lets make out," and before he could protest, Izzy smashed her lips against his, moving her hands to fist them in his hair. Simons hands rested on Izzy's shoulders, and slowly as the kiss deepened, moved down her sides to rest on her waist. Izzy growled impatiently and hooked her legs around Simons waist, jumping into his arms. Simon walked forwards slightly, pushing Izzy into the wall. His hands came up and tangled into Izzy's hair, working through the strands and tugging slightly. Izzy moaned and came up for air, giving Simon the opportunity to kiss down her jaw, and move to the junction between her head and shoulder, kissing everywhere he could. Izzy smiled and tugged his hair, sending a moan through her body from Simon. Suddenly Simon dropped Izzy back to her feet, and she was jarred out of their own little world.

"What do you think they were doing?"

"Having sex." That was followed by a snort.

"Better not be!" Alec exclaimed.

"No, they were definitely moaning."

Simon groaned,"Go away we're still getting dressed!"

"Wait Izzy I need to tell you something quickly! Its urgent!" Clary exclaimed. Izzy sighed and poked her head out the door.

"What?"

"Nothing. Yeah shes all flushed and totally has sex hair." Clary said with a smirk. Izzy gaped and stared at Clary; a silent promise of what was to come. Clary gulped. She had 2 Lightwoods plotting revenge on her. That would not end well. Izzy closed the door and turned to Simon, pecking him on the lips.

"We should do that again sometime."

"Yeah, totally."

"You are so different!"

"What?"

"You are so much different when you make out!" Izzy exclaimed.

Simon flushed. "Shutup."

"Theres the Simon I know and love," Izzy said ruffling his hair affectionately. Simon stuck his tongue out and chucked his shirt at Izzy, who hastily threw it on. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra throwing it at Simons head. Simon tried to put it on, but struggled. Eventually Izzy laughed loudly and turned him around, doing it up for him. She couldn't help but laugh, at the was the lacy Victoria's Secret bra stretched tight around his body. He grabbed up Izzy cropped shirt and pulled it over his head, the top only reaching just below his chest. Izzy laughed loudly.

Simon wasn't massively ripped, but Izzy certainly wasn't big, so her tight clothes stretched across Simon the was the hulks clothes stretched across him when he transformed. Izzy pulled Simons black teeshirt over her head, the shirt drowning her small frame. She was glad; without a bra she had no support and anything tight would not have looked good. She then pulled on his hoodie, discreetly sniffing it as she pulled it over her head.

"Did you just sniff my shirt?"

"Maybe."

"That's weird Iz."

"It smells like you! And that smells nice," Iz said shyly.

Simon chuckled and collected Izzy's cardigan from the ground trying to make it cover across his stomach to no avail.

"This is so embarrassing."

"Yes, for you it is very."

Izzy smirked and pulled off her skirt. With a sigh, Simon unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down his legs where they pooled at his feet.

"I am going to kill Magnus." Simon said dryly.

Izzy just laughed and grabbed his jeans from the floor, fastening them and rolling them up a few times. She turned to find Simon struggling to get her skirt up his legs, and Izzy rolled her eyes as she reached around and undid the zipper. Simon grinned sheepishly and managed to get it mostly up, leaving the zipper undone.

They turned towards each other.

"You ready?"

"nope. They'll never let me live this down."

"No, neither will I. Now also, I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes." Izzy leant up and whispered in Simons ear.

**Jon**

After Izzy retreated back into the bathroom, we all resumed our seats in the circle, chatting mindlessly.

"I reckon Jace and Clary will be making out by the end of the night." Maia said smirking towards the pair. Clary flushed a deep shade of red, while Jace, the little prick just smirked. Jon was really irritated by Jace and Clary's relationship. They were constantly touching, something Jon didn't understand because Clary didn't let many people touch her unless she knew them well. She had known Jace for a week. That irritated Jon.

He knew he was probably being a little overbearing but that was his job right? Clary had been taken once and he would be damned if something happened to her again. He was broken out of his thoughts by Izzy and Simon reentering, and sitting in the circle. Everyone cracked up, scrambling for their phones to make it last longer. Simon groaned uncomfortably, Izzy just laughing along with everyone. Clary stood up.

"Guys come on, give them a break. Let talk about something else. Oh yes. So Izzy, what went down in the bathroom?" Clary asked with a grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Izzy said smirking. Clary sat down laughing, but widened her eyes when she saw Izzy's smirk.

**Clary**

"Truth." Clary replied, knowing Izzy wouldn't have much of a chance to humiliate her by making her do something stupid or sexual. Beside Clary, Jace reached out for a can of beer and took a generous sip.

"Hmm, lets see." A devious smile lighted up Izzy's face. "Oh yes I know. Whose bed did you sleep in last night?" Jace choked on his water, spraying it all over the floor.

"Oh my gosh Jace! Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yep Im fine."

"Now Clary. Answer?" Clary groaned and glared at Izzy. Slowly Clary pulled her cardigan off, leaving her in a white top with high rise denim cut offs. Clary turned to Maia.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to have a drinking competition with Izzy."

Maia shrugged, and kneeled in the middle of the circle where Jace was pouring shots for the girls. "First to down 10, if you both make it then we'll just keep going." The girls nodded and stared eachother down, slowly both reaching for their first glass. By the 6th glass Izzy shook her head clutching her stomach.

"No, Im done." Maia grinned and downed one more shot before crawling back and kissing Jordan.

"That was so good!" Maia slurred. "Wow who tipped the room? That's not very nice there are people living here." Maia said with a huff.

"Now…you, sparkles. Whats your boyfriends name?" Alec blush, Magnus laughed at the nickname.

"Alexander."

"Ugh, that's too long. Golden boy?"

"Jace."

"I like it! Ok, Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok. I dare you too give the ranga a hickey." Clary flushed at Maia's comment, but chose to ignore it and turned to Jace. He smirked and nodded, motioning Clary to move her head to the side. She did, exposing her neck to Jace. Jace grinned and kissed along her jaw, making her way to a soft spot below her ear. Slowly he began sucking on it and kissing it, hard enough to make Clary bite back a moan. He pulled harder at the soft flesh and then let go with a resounding pop, just as Clary let out a small gasp. Jace inspected his work, finding a purplish mark, clearly made by him. Clary slapped her hand to her neck to cover it from prying eyes.

"My mum, is going to murder me." she murmured. Jace laughed and looked around the circle, finally deciding on Izzy.

"Izzy truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Great. I've been wondering, what did you say to Clary the other day in the cafeteria?"

"When? Ive said lots of things to her." Izzy said, grinning because she knew exactly what Jace was referring to.

"You know, you kept laughing and her face was bright red."

"Isnt it always?"

"Hey!" Clary exclaimed.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the answer?"

Izzy giggled. "Ok, so I was irritating Clary like usual, and she said 'Izzy you suck' referring to the fact that I was being a bitch."

"So?" Jace asked, wondering how Clary got so worked up from that.

"I wasn't done. The I said to her," she leaned in, causing everyone to follow, curiosity getting the better of them. "I bet Jace wishes you would. And then of course you walked up to us, and she panicked cause she thought you heard it." Jace doubled over with laughter, Clary turning an almost impossible shade of red.

"Its not funny," she grumbled.

"Oh but clary dear it so is." Jace replied in a patronising tone. Izzy giggled again, and in her drunken state groaned slightly.

"Its too hot in here." With a huff she pulled Simons hoodie over her head, accidentally lifting her top as well.

"Isabelle!"

"What?" She whimpered, her head lost in the tangle of clothes.

"Pull your top down!" Jace screeched, the faintest of smiles still on his face from before.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The girls have been set free. Maybe I'll set them completely free." She said as she continued to pull her top and hoodie off, leaving her completely topless. Clary quickly jumped up, dragging Maia with her and together shielded Izzy from view and pushed her up towards Izzy's room. Izzy and Maia were swaying up the steps, and Clary felt slightly dizzy but managed to coax Izzy into her room.

"Iz put this on!" She said with a false sense of excitement. Izzy caught on and grinned,

"Yes! That will be awesome!"She exclaimed taking the bra and attempting to put it on.

"Clary its not staying on. Maybe I'm meant to set them free."

"No, Iz, I have to do it up silly!"

"Oh yeah." Izzy said with a grin. She turned around and Clary quickly did it up, shoving Simons clothes at her.

"Do I have to wear it Clare?"

"I feel so restricted." She said moving her arms around as if to prove a point. Clary just laughed and told her to put the clothes on, pulling her back to the room with Maia trailing behind. They resumed their spots and Magnus smirked at the girls. Clary raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"What went on up there?" Magnus said, waggling his eyebrows. Clary scoffed and turned to Izzy.

"Iz its your turn."

"Oh yes. Of course. Jon. Truth, or, dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you, to, tell me how many girls you've had sex with."

Jon rolled his eyes, and concentrated. "I don't know, I lost track."

"That's a lot." Izzy said attempting to whistle.

"No not- ugh fine. Probably around 9." Jon said indignantly. Anyway, Jordan. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kickstart our plan." Jon said with a grin which Jordan returned. Jordan nodded, picking Maia up and holding her over his shoulder.

"Jace."

'Dare."

"Your turn."

Jace picked Clary up in a similar fashion to Jordan.

"Simon."

Simon sighed. "Dare."

"Do it." Simon hauled Izzy up with a struggle, but managed to hold her to him. Jon jumped up and pulled open the door, which the boys filed out of and dumped the girls kicking and screaming into the pool. Clary landed with a splash and resurfaced, but opened her eyes to find darkness.

"What happened?" Someone to her left asked.

"Power out." Someone responded.

Clary shook her head and covered her ears, chanting no over and over again. She heard someone yelling her name but it was too late.

_Flashback_

_Clarissa sat up in bed, slapping Jonathan awake with her hand._

_"Jonathan, Johnathan!"_

_"What?" He asked sitting up and yawning._

_"Did you hear that?"_

_"What?"_

_"That!" Clarissa hissed._

_Jonathan peered into the dark. "Clare I don't know." He said, his voice shaking slightly. Clary looked down where she knew Jonathan to be with wide eyes. _

_"Jonathan what if they kill us."_

_"No. They wouldn't." Jonathan bit his lip. "Would they?"_

_"Well they probably will eventually."_

_Jonathan gasped, "Clare Im scared."_

_"Im terrified! Im the girl! And IM younger."_

_"So?" Jonathan asked defensively._

_Clarissa stuck her tongue out at him in the dark and slumped back in bed. "Maybe we should go to sleep, and when we wake up they'll be like santa!" Clarissa said brightly. Jonathan gasped._

_"Clarissa! What if Santa cant find us?"_

_"No, he'll be able to find us anywhere…"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You better be."_

_"Lets wish for it."_

_"Yep. 3,"_

_"2."_

_'1."_

_Clarissa and Jonathan closed their eyes tight and wished for santa to find them. Jonathan grinned._

_"Santa will find us now."_

_Clarissa nodded, falling silent as the metal clanging resounded around their room again._

_"Jace its getting closer!" Clary exclaimed, hiding under the covers. Jonathan ducked under as well, staring at Clarissa with wide eyes. Suddenly the room was filled with light and the blanket was ripped off them._

_"Stupid worthless kids," the man muttered. He pulled Jace up by his ear._

_"Clarissa stand up."_

_"No!" she screamed, fear evident in her eyes._

_"Clarissa, every time you disobey me, I will punish Jonathan. Understand?"_

_Clarissa shook her head with wide eyes. Valentine sighed and twisted Jonathan's arm back, Jonathan crying out in pain._

_"Stop! Stop!" Clarissa cried from the side._

_"Clarissa," Valentine said getting up in Clarissa's face, "If you ever don't listen to me. I will hurt Jonathan. Understood?"_

_Clarissa whimpered, nodding slightly. "Good. Now stay quiet." And with that he pulled Jonathan kicking and screaming from the room._

_Clarissa jumped up on the bed, pulling the blanket over herself, tears streaming down her face. Sometime later a women came into the room and clucked her tongue in annoyance._

_"Clarissa." She said in such a commanding voice Clarissa didn't want to think about disobeying her. She slowly poked her head out from under the cover to see a woman standing there with brown short hair. The woman glared at Clarissa._

_"Stand up!" Clarissa gulped and scrambled to stand up, trying her best to straighten her back like she saw some men do once. The woman laughed coldly._

_"Pathetic. Now come with me, you are filthy enough, its time for a bath." Clarissa nodded and walked slowly, trembling after the woman who stood by the door motioning Clarissa out in front of her. The women placed a hand on her back and guided her to a room just around the corner, and Clary noticed it contained a large metal tub._

_"Take your clothes off and get in."_

_Clarissa trembled as she undid the buttons on her top, struggling to pull it over her head. She finally managed to rid herself of all her clothes and stood there shivering under the flickering light._

_"Well." The woman said. "Get in."_

_Clarissa stared up and the huge tub in wonder, curious as to how she would get in. She spied a step around the side and slowly she climbed it, toppling painfully into the tub. She stood up shaking, and noticed the tub was just a tiny bit taller than she was. The woman turned on a tap and water flew into the tub, causing Clarissa to shiver as the water touched her cold skin. _

_It wasn't cold or hot. It just was. Slowly Clarissa waded around as the tub continued to fill, and the water rose higher and higher. When the water was at her shoulders, the flickering light flicked off for good. The woman frowned in the dark._

_"Must be a power out." And Clarissa gasped as she heard the woman's heeled boots tapping out of the door and down the hall, leaving Clarissa in a tub filling above her head and no light. Clarissa screamed, and spluttered as the water filled her mouth. She tried desperately to keep her head above the water but failed, and water covered her completely. _

_Clary desperately scrambled at the bottom of the tub, but gave up, thinking of her mum and brother, and of Jonathan. Just when Clarissa thought she would certainly die a face loomed above hers. She blinked and noticed it was Jonathan. With a splash he landed in and reached down to pull Clary up. She broke the surface spluttering, and Jonathan guided her hand to the edge of the tub, holding himself up as well._

_"Clare are you ok?"_

_Clarissa nodded slightly. "What about you?"_

_Jonathan turned around, and she saw a large purple mark on his shoulder._

_"Jonathan!"_

_"I know. But the power went out and I ran, in here of course. Wasn't very smart."_

_"How will we get out?"_

_"I don't know."_

_They were interrupted by yelling voices, as the strange women and Valentine entered the room._

_"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE HER UNSUPERVISED!"_

_"AS IF YOU ACTUALLY CARE!"_

_"I NEED HER TO BE SAFE!"_

_The woman scoffed and Clarissa's eyes widened as she noticed Valentine pulling something out of his back pocket. He grinned at the children in the metal tub._

_ "This is what happens when you don't listen to me kids." Valentine said, staring the kids in the eye as he shot the woman in the head. Clarissa screamed._

_End flashback_

"Clary, its ok. Im right here. We're safe, got that?" Clary became aware she was infact still screaming.

"Oh god Jace it was horrible. Remember that time it was; the power, that, shot, and-"

"Shhhh, I am so sorry Clare. I am so so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was stupid to forget, I am so sorry." Jace said looking Clary in the eye.

"Jace, its ok. At least you were here to save me." Clary said with a grin.

"I always will be." Jace said, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Jace, why am I; why are we all wet?"

"Well you kind of sunk down, and I freaked and dove in after you and, here we are."

"And that is?"

"Pool ."

Clary looked down and noticed she was infact in the pool, both of them fully clothed. Jace was standing and leaning against the pool, and Clary was gripping his shoulders tightly, with her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. She flushed slightly, as she noticed just how close their bodies were and pulled away a little bit. Jace pulled her back.

"No way, your staying with me." With a laugh Clary let Jace struggle to walk both of them out of the pool, but he managed eventually letting Clary walk by herself.

"Why did the power go out?"

"Theres a storm coming or something."

"Oh, okay." Clary said quietly. "Wheres everyone else?"

Jace smirked, "I dared them all to go make out, and claimed I had the pool."

"So they think we were making out?"

"Yes, you didn't start screaming straight away."

"Oh. Cool. How the hell did you hide the fact I was having a panic attack and convince them to go inside."

"I have my ways, but it wasn't easy."

"Do you think they have noticed we don't kiss like at all, beside that time in the pool and in front of Jon."

"And the club."

"Shutup."

"Yes probably."

"Damn."

"Yeah, we'll just have to grin and bear it."

"Yeah. Wheres Jon?"

"Oh he had scowled and gone to get pizza."

Clary laughed and the pair of them made their way inside.

"Oh and by the way," Jace said leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I wouldn't say no." He pulled away with a smirk. Clary thought a moment about what he meant before flushing bright red and slapping his chest.

**A/N Again I am really sorry. You've shown me an incredible amount of support and I didn't update on time which is really terrible. But on a brighter note we reacher 260 reviews, 165 follows and nearly 100 favs, which is amazing and I cant thank you enough! So in this chapter, you will probably notice that when writing anything remotely sexual, I just cant do it well and for that I apologise,, I do try my best. Also, the never have I ever portion sucked and I am so sorry about that. T/D is still going so keep sending in requests! **

**And in here the term 'ranga' is used. Im not sure if that's common but in Australia it's a term used to describe a redhead. I find its usually used in a mean offending way but whatever. And I have nothing against redheads; I am in fact one, with long orange hair down to my waist, but terribly sorry if that offends anyone.**

**Also, let me know if you like or want more Sizzy! Or Jaia, or Malec. I am happy to try and incorporate any, though this is predominantly Clace. I would also like to apologise about the fact that a lot of people are OOC, in this chapter particularly, and the fact that they all seem to be able to switch between being drunk and sober. My bad. Now, reviews!**

**DWneveragain: Yes I'm thinking they will have a first date, and thankyou for the suggestion**

**Guest with the long review: Yeah, reading back I realise that he was very rough with her, but yes it is also a bit of, Clary is far more comfortable with Jace there, thanks for your suggestions!**

**Guest: Hmmm, thanks for the input! IM still unsure as to when Jon will discover, but I would love more suggestions! I like want it to be dramatic but Im not sure if I want it this soon.**

**Razeroo: Aha thank you! Yes bathers are bathing suits, I thought that was a common thing but I guess its an Australian term**

**Insoliitasum: Yes, I read back through and realised that he was rough with her. I guess I wanted to make Clary seem more strong but I did it the wrong way**

**Sarahstarsxx: Yeah they will be taken again. Just later on. Or not. You'll have to wait and see :)**

**RebeccaChase11: Yes I am Aussie! Is it obvious? :)**

**Luvmortalinstruments: Yes there will definitely be more drama, thinking of another guy as well as kidnappers but you'll have to wait and see**

**SO these are questions answered from chp 12/13. But I want to give a shoutout to everyone who reviewed:**

**Sara**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Amelia**

**Guest**

**BuddingAuthor623**

**XPSkyLoverXP**

**Jace loves me**

**DW never again**

**Guest**

**Aricoirizada**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Goat99**

**Razeroo**

**Pwincessbebe**

**Insolitasum**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Cfire27**

**Rosaskypeople**

**Alysia**

**Nikki**

**xSleepingSidewaysx**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**LOVERGIRL**

**Guest**

**Sarahstarsxx**

**Guest**

**SoundlessAngel**

**Savysavannah65**

**Juliemruiz**

**RebeccaChase11**

**Daire123**

**Terribly sorry if I missed anyone! Thank you all so much, ill try update ASAP! And feel free to ask me any questions or leave suggestions. **

**You guys are literally the best! Xx**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the long wait guys, but thankyou to everyone who reviewed/fav/follow, it means so much to me! Shoutouts/responds to**

**-MaximumRide126 : Yes, they will eventually get taken again, and it will be discovered why they were taken in the first place**

**-insolitasum : Yeah, I don't know. I think I want the secret to be kept a bit longer, but Jon may find out soon I think**

**-lindsayhonaker : Yeah, im trying to make him back off a bit. I think Ive done it too much in the coming chapters though.**

**-Guest : Thanks, yes and yes, when the time is right :) (or wrong)**

**-XPSkyLoverXP : Aw thankyou so much, I couldn't help smiling when I read that x**

**-cfire : Im trying to keep my updates frequent, sorry for the wait**

**-Sprinkles11 : thanks :)**

**-juliemruiz : thanks :)**

**-LOVERGIRL : Thanks for the support, sorry about the wait**

**-pwincessbabe : Aw thankyou**

**-guest : In the coming chapters, real feelings come out which means they will date properly soon I'm thinking. Haha, yes a few people were confused, it was implying when Jace asked about the comment from lunch, "you suck," "I bet Jace wishes you would."**

**-Daire123 : As always, thankyou so much for the review. You always write long reviews and it makes me so happy to see them, and I cant thankyou enough. Aha, yes he was. Yes, hopefully when her mum finds out will be exciting. Thanks again x**

**-monkeygirl1425 : Thanks so much x**

**-Shadow-Kissed Nephilim : Haha, thankyou x**

**-Razeroo : All g. Aw thankyou, and yes, that would suck. At least they have eachother #thatwasfartoocorny (Im sorry about my wierdness here, aha)**

**-Katiebug2000x : Thankyou, and I love the fact you wrote 'when you can' it makes me smile so much, so thankyou. Yeah, they are definitely the best ship. **

**-Jace Loves Me : That's ok! Aw thanks, there is a bit of Malec/Sizzy in this chp, but ill try add some more in coming chapters as well. Thanks so much for saying Dw about the updates, It honestly means so much to me. I havent decided, Im thinking in the next 2 chapters maybe. Im not sure, and im sorry about the longish wait for an update. Aw, thankyou so much! X**

**-Guest : Thanks for the suggestion! Im still not sure how he finds out but I like that idea :)**

**-DWneveragain : Haha, thankyou x**

**-goat99 : Aw thankyou, and just though id mention I love your pen name. I find it really funny :) (sorry if that's offensive in some way)**

**-floosted : haha, that's coming soon**

**-guest : thankyou x**

**-Sara : Thankyou so much, for saying dw with the updates, It means the world to me. Thankyou, and im trying to get a regular update time :) x**

**-guest : Haha, thankyou, I do too! Yeah he will be back, and im not sure how they find out yet but thanks for the suggestion!**

**-luvtmi : Thankyou so much for that review. It like made my day and I cant thank you enough x**

**-guest : Yeah, that's coming up soon I hope. Oh my gosh! I had mostly finished t/d and then I read your suggestion and that's like so good, so that will happen in the next chapter! X**

**Please read bottom a/n, and enjoy :) x**

Jace and Clary resumed their places in the circle, looking in disgust at the other couples making out. Jace looked at Izzy, practically humping Simon on the floor.

"Ugh, I think I know how Jon feels."

Clary laughed, and stood up, pulling Jace with her.

"Come on lets go get dressed and dried." Jace nodded and let Clary pull him upstairs, where Clary went into Izzy's room and Jace went to his own. Jace went into his bathroom and grabbed a plush white towel, slinging it around his neck as he stripped off his clothes. Jace hesitated, wondering whether or not to have a shower and decided for it, quickly chucking his towel onto the ground. Jace stepped under the hot spray, running his hands through his hair with a sigh. He quickly washed his body and hair, turning off the taps in record time. Jace dried his hair roughly, and tied his towel around his waist leaving his chest bare. He walked back into his room, collected a pair of black boxers, black sweats and a grey teeshirt before throwing them all on. The towel was abandoned on the bathroom floor, and Jace left to go see hoe Clary was doing.

"Clare you finished?" Jace asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah just a minute." A rustling sound came from the door and Clary appeared, smiling at him wearing grey sweats and a black tee shirt, her red hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"Hey, we are like wearing the same thing."

"Great minds think alike," Jace said with a wink leading the way back downstairs. As they entered the room, they were disgusted to see the couples still some how intimately involved; Simon and Izzy were still making out aggressively, Maia and Jordan were just kissing softly and Magnus and Alec were curled up on a couch together talking.

Clary and Jace took their seats, awkwardly waiting for something to happen. 10 minutes alter Jon entered the room, 5 boxes of pizza balancing on his hand.

"Yes I brought food!"

Everyone forgot about their partners and gathered around, hastily grabbing whatever pizza they could reach.

Once everyone was sat down in a kind of circle, happily eating pizza Izzy grinned.

"Lets play again! So Jon I think you have 1 more block, and everyone else, just go with the clothes your wearing." Clary groaned, realising she only had 2 article of clothing protecting her from sitting there in her underwear. "Oh and as you may have noticed, Simon and I swapped clothes back. Now, lets go! Uhhh, Alec. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who did you first realise you were gay for?" Alec went red and quickly ripped off his jumped leaving him bare chested, which raised some eyebrows.

"Um Simon. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Do a nudie run across the back lawn."

Everyone cracked up laughing, especially at the look of horror on Simons face.

"You guys suck. Fine I'll do it."

"Excellent! We'll move to the family room; lots of windows!" Simon gulped and went outside, dreading it. He pulled off his clothes, then slowly stripped off his boxers and gulped, flinching slightly when the cold air bit his skin. He took a deep breath and ran. He had never fully appreciated how big the back yard was;how long it would take to run across it, and Simon let out a shriek and slipped when the sprinklers turned on, spraying icy water all over him and one look over at the windows told him that they planned for that to happen. Simon shakily stood up and ran the rest of the way, ignoring the voice in his head that said he would catch pneumonia. He hastily pulled his clothes back on and ran inside; just to catch the replay of it on the big screen.

"Simon!"

"Lewis!"

"I didn't know you had it in you!" The guys all exclaimed. Simon scowled and moodily took his spot in the circle. Everyone kept carrying on about it, especially Jace who just took it that one step too far. Simons eyes narrowed.

"Clary. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you, to make out with Jordan, with Jace watching."

Jace opened his mouth slightly, surprised and gulped. Clary bit back a groan and scooted over so she was sitting in front of Jordan. She couldn't really say no, otherwise she would have to show some skin and Clary did not want that.

"Im sorry Maia, Jordan and Jace." Clary said softly before reaching for Jordan's shirt and smashing his lips against hers. She leaned back and pulled Jordan with her so she was lying on the floor with Jordan above her with his weight on his hands which rested beside her head, because Clary knew Simon wouldn't let her off the hook easily. Reaching up, Clary tentatively ran her hands through Jordan's hair, giving it a slight tug which caused Jordan to moan at the back of his throat. He seemed to realise what he had done and pulled away glaring at Simon.

"That's enough." Clary shot him and Maia an apologetic look before taking her seat beside Jace again.

"Jon, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, um, have you ever had a thing for anyone in this room?"

"Yes."

"who?"

"That is not apart of the question."

"Yes, it is. Who?"

"Izzy," Jon mumbled out.

"What was that?" Clary asked in a teasing voice.

"I think you heard me idiot. Izzy." A short silence followed, Izzy looking around with a smug look on her face and Simon fuming slightly.

Jon cleared his throat awkwardly. "Maia. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you..to lick Magnus's shoe."

"Ew Jon. That's gross." Maia contemplated it a moment, before bending over and quickly licking the top of his shoe. "Yuck, Jon I am so going to get you."

"Get him good!" Magnus yelled from beside her, slightly disgusted at the mark left on his perfectly kept shoes.

"Definitely. Hmmm…who should I- Jace."

Jace looked up. "Yes? I dare you, to let Clary sit on your lap for the rest of the game." Jace looked between Maia and Clary, then darted to Jon, before letting out a grin. Clary groaned and threw her hands up in frustration.

"Why is everyone picking on me to get back at Jace and Jon! They can fight their own battles!" Everyone laughed as Clary grudgingly sat down on Jace lap and crossed her arms. Jace placed his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, before blowing a raspberry. Clary shrieked and swatted him in the chest.

"Jon! Why did you not block this! Isn't it a bad thing that Im sitting directly on his junk?" Blood rushed to Clary's face, and everyone cat called around the circle, Jace also going slightly red. Jon frowned.

"Well I was trying to be..less, protective and annoyed but if you really want.."

"Don't you dare Jon." Maia said threateningly. "You've only got one block left and we can make them do a lot worse. See between them, they've only got 4 chances to resist technically." Clary gaped and looked around at her friends, all grinning in crazy ways. "Well crap."

Jace swallowed and looked around, his eyes landing on Magnus.

"Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you, to kiss Jordan on the lips for 10 seconds." Jace said, winking at Maia to let her know this was payback, while Jordan groaned from beside her.

"Why is it always me?"

Magnus snorted and before Jordan could protest leaned in and kissed him passionately, Jordan squirming around trying to get out. Finally Magnus finished and sat back down with a grin on his face.

"Goldylocks, I hope you realise what you just did. Now 2 couples are planning on getting revenge on you or Clary, which cant end well for you two." With an eyeroll Magnus continued.

"Now, Izzy, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you, to kiss all the guys excluding myself and Alec and rate them in order of best to worst kisser. But like blindfolded, so you don't know who your kissing."

Izzy nodded but Jace shuddered in disgust.

"Dude no shes my sister!"

"Not blood related, so its fine."

"But, but- ugh you suck."

"Damn right I do," Magnus said with a suggestive wink leaving Alec bright red and everyone else laughing.

"Okay okay, I cant see," Izzy said as she fastened a scarf around her eyes.

"Whos first?"

The boys got in order and Izzy kissed them all before unwrapping the scarf and thinking.

"Well, obviously Simon was the best, and Jace the worst. I just cant figure out who was 1 and who was 4. Well in any case, 1 was the better kisser."

"Yes!" Jon exclaimed, as he had been the first to kiss her.

"Clary, truth or dare." Clary sighed and leaned back into Jaces chest thinking. It would be far safer to do a truth, but dares were more fun. No truth, Clary thought firmly.

"Truth."

"Well I have been wondering. Why were you and Jace not getting busy before; I mean Jon was out and you just sat there. Whats up with that? And you guys like never kiss, unless your forced to. Actually you do occasionally but not much."

Clary bit her lip. "We just didn't want to?'

"Really? I would have thought it would have been more you've had sex and feel no need to show affection, I mean you were in Jaces bed last night Clary." Izzy said pointedly. Jon went red, letting out a strangled "What!?"

"No, Jace and I have not had sex." Clary said icily. "We started dating like 2 days ago! Im not a slut! And calm your farm Jon, I kind of just crashed on his bed. After stripping in the hallway." Clary cringed knowing how fake that sounded.

"Claris-"

"Do not, call me that Jon." Clary said quietly, everyone going silent. The 2 siblings had a glare off, causing everyone around them to feel uncomfortable.

"Clary. What the hell happened?"

"Jon calm down, we're not even dating! We just did that to annoy you!" Clary yelled exasperatedly.

"So those kisses.."

"Were because you were being an ass."

Everyone around the circle gaped in shock at Clary and Jace. "What your not actually dating?"

"But your so cute together!"

"Yeah yeah I know, lets just continue."

"Maia truth or dare."

"dare."

"Drink a smoothie that Jace and I make."

Maia rolled her eyes and nodded, and Clary quickly stood up and pulled Jace with her, walking to the main kitchen and pulling out the blender. Clary busied herself with making the smoothie, grabbing ingredients and pouring them into the blender, trying to ignore the whirlwind of emotions surrounding her. She jumped when Jace put his hand on top of hers, swallowing it completely. Jace gently turned her around and hugged her to his chest.

"Clare its ok, they're not annoyed or mad just confused."

"Jon looked so angry though."

"Clare its ok and her didn't mean to say that name."

"Yes, he did. He calls me that when he's angry or annoyed at me."

"Clare, no he loves you he's just very protective."

"Yeah I know. Hey at least they wont make us make out and stuff now they know we're not dating."

"Yeah Im not sure about that but we can wish."

"True. Now what should we put in? Ive got mustard, peanut butter, brown sugar, tomato sauce, kiwi fruit.."

"Noodles?"

"Yes! And toothpaste!"

"Good idea, ill go get mine."

Clary nodded and located the items, dumping large amounts in. Jace came back in and squeezed a generous ammount of mint toothpaste into the blender, smiling while he did it.

"Avacado?"

"Yes!"

"Um..broccoli, chicken?"

"Ugh yeah sure, this is going to look like vomit."

"Better put some carrot in."

Clary shuddered and turned the blender on, flitting around the kitchen to put everything away. It finally stopped, showing a greenish lumpy mixture. Clary gagged as she poured it into a large glass and grabbed a straw out of the cupboard, following Jace back into the room. Conversation ceased and Maia turned green as she looked at the drink in front of her.

"Clary how much do I have to drink?"

"The whole thing. Jordan can have half if he wants to be nice."

Jordan glared at Clary, feeling obliged to help his girlfriend out. Maia blocked her nose, threw her head back and downed half the drink quickly. She managed to swallow, passed the glass to Jordan before she ran to the bathroom where retching could be heard. Jordan went pale at the sound of his girlfriend vomiting and looked pleadingly to Clary who just shook her head with an evil grin. Jordan slowly drank it, quickly following Maia's footsteps who had finished vomiting and was sitting there shaking.

"I am just going to check on them," Clary said sheepishly. She detoured through the kitchen and got 2 glasses of water and gently opened the bathroom door. "So, how was it?"

Maia glared at Clary. "Im going to get you back you know."

Clary rolled her eyes and left the glasses on the vanity, rejoining the circle where everyone was quietly chatting.

"Are they ok?"

"Yeah, they just need a moment."

Izzy nodded and turned back to her animated conversation with Simon.

A few minutes later Jordan came out of the bathroom, glaring at Clary.

"Maia's still sick so im going for her and she gave me very specific instructions. Jace truth or dare?"

Jace gulped. "Um, truth?"

"If you had to have sex with Clary right now would you?"

Jace looked between Jordan, Clary and Jon, unsure of what to say. "Yeah probably."

"Even though your not dating."

"Well the fact you said 'had' implies there was a threat if we didn't, and I would want to protect Clary, so yes."

"Right."

"Jon, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Fuck, marry avoid for Alec, Magnus and Simon."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Um..probably avoid Magnus, he's too," Jon paused,"bright. Fuck Alec, he has the best body and marry Simon cause I've known him for ages."

"Simon, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive guy in the room."

Simon stood up and crossed the circle, leaning in and pecking Alec on the lips. Alec pulled back disgusted, quickly wiping his sleeve over his mouth.

"What! This is an outrage!"

"That so not true!" Jace and Jon exclaimed, annoyed they hadn't been picked.

"This was according to me, boys. Now Izzy, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What was the worst thing you've ever eaten."

"Probably have to be the time I made cookies in year 4. I eventually had to go to the hospital to have my stomach pumped."

Simon chuckled and put his arm around Izzys waist pulling her into his side.

"Clary, truth or dare."

"Dare, no truth!" Clary exclaimed, terrified of what they would make her do if she did dare.

"Truth then?" Izzy asked with a malicious smile. Clary faltered. That look Izzy was sending her was definitely scary.

"Dare?" Clary asked in a small voice.

"Ok, I dare you too," Izzy looked sideways at Jon."Jon, you may want to leave, but I dare you to give Jace a lap dance. Minimum of 4 minutes, of course you can just make out after 1 minute."

Clary groaned and looked at what she was wearing, knowing she wouldn't be able to say no or she would be half naked while sitting on Jace's lap.

"Fine." She grumbled, standing up and pouting as Izzy retrieved a chair and some music. Jace sat down on the chair with a smirk on his face, raising an eyebrow at Clary as his hands were tied behind his back.

"Wait why are you making me do this? We're not actually dating."

"Oh I know, that just makes it so much better. It will either be hilariously awkward or will be the beginning of a real relationship."

Clary glared at Izzy who smirked and played the music. With a gulp Clary slowly walked towards Jace, swinging her hips as she went. She walked behind him and snaked her arms around, feeling his hard abbs beneath her fingers she trailed her fingers around his chest and abdomen before sliding them back out and returning in front of him. Clary swung her leg over his lap, and sat down so she was straddling him while facing him.

She slowly brought her hands up his body where she fisted his hair and began moving her body to the rhythm of the song. Clary kissed his neck and around his jaw, all the time making sure to keep her body moving in time with the music against his. Her hips slammed into his, and she heard him groan into her ear.

"Clary," he moaned, his voice husky. Clary felt herself blush at what she was doing but continued grinding on him as she trailed her lips around his face. Her hands tugged gently on his hair, making him groan again before they trailed back to the hem of his teeshirt, which they disappeared under. They spread out, and moved around, relishing in the feeling of Jace's muscles under them, before dipping dangerously low.

Clary's hands toyed around his waist band of his track pants, dipping slightly under and snapping his boxer band. Jace let out a loud moan at that and closed his eyes tightly. Clary giggled slightly, and ghosted her hand over Jace's crotch, causing him to tip his head back and audibly swallow. Clary turned around to Izzy.

"How much longer?"

"2 minutes."

Clary gently untied Jace's hands and hooked her arms around his neck, their lips crashing together. Jace gripped Clary's hips, his finger digging in and almost drawing blood. Clary ran her hands through Jace's hair, as their tongues fought for dominance. Jace won, but pulled away and slowly began trailing kisses down her neck, nipping softly at the spot he had already marked. Clary arched her back, pressing their hips even closer together. Jace pulled away and rested his forehead on Clary's shoulder breathing very heavily.

"Clary," he moaned slightly as she went to stand up, but his grip held her in place.

"Just wait, a moment." Jace said in her ear, his voice low and husky. Finally Jace's breathing evened out again and Clary stood up, offering a wink to Jace whose eyes were full of lust.

"Yeah I think you guys are done." Jon said, his anger bubbling over after watching his sister basically have sex with clothes on. Clary smirked and offered her hand to Jace who bit back a groan when he remembered Clary would be sitting on his lap. He slowly eased himself onto the ground and Clary sat down on top of him, surprised to feel the slight bulge in his pants. Clary flushed bright red and sat at the edge of his lap, looking around the circle.

"Magnus."

"Truth. Don't want everyone watching me have sex with clothes on." He said with a pointed look.

"Who would you date in this room if you weren't dating Alec?"

Magnus frowned and searched each of the boys face's. "Um probably Jordan."

"Jordan?" Maia asked, finally emerging from the bathroom with a glare at Clary. "He's not gay."

"Yes, yes, obviously. If I had to. Jace and Jon are too full of themselves, and then Simon, well, he just a tad, scrawny."

"Hey! I am not- oh whatever, shutup."

Everyone laughed at Simon, who had gone slightly red. "Now, Jon darling, truth or dare."

A/N SO Yay, an update! IM sorry for the long wait, but i'm thinking of making a weekly update now. Like if i have time ill update before that but otherwise 1 week. Like I said IM sorry, but every time I went to write i got distracted from either watching Doctor Who or playing covet fashion. Anybody interested in either of those?

Oh and then I was finally about to update and my dearest mother took my ipad because i didnt put the bins out -_- so sorry. Now a few people have asked, yes they will be kidnapped again. And I need everyones thoughts. Do you want Jon to find out in the next chapter? And there is still 1 more chp of T/D which im so sorry if its been dragged out too long. Thanks for the support everyone, please continue to follow/fav/review!

-Demonpoxjohnnyboy xx

(Are there any guys that read this?)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Awesome we reached 300 reviews! I love you all, please read the bottom A/N x**

**Shoutouts:**

**insolitasum: Thanks for your thoughts, yeah I thought Jon should find out as well so...read on ;) But yeah they are again kidnapped, and it is related to the first. Thanks so much for reviewing! x**

**Savysavannah65: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**lindsayhonaker: Thanks for your input, see if you notice any of it in the next chapter :) x**

**Sarah: Yeah they will be, thanks for reviewing**

**Guest: Aw thankyou xx**

**Guest: Yeah Im sorry, im just slowly getting busier. But i will still try my hardest to update before the weekly mark.**

**WillowSpikey: Hmmm...good point. I did think that but..like an OC or someone like Camille? Thanks for reviewing! x**

**XPSkyLoverXP : Yay! THankyou! Aha nah, im not forgetting about this story, but if i did i would let everyone know. Haha, not sure if thats a good or bad thing... :D x**

**Cherish Eaton: Haha, why thankyou :) x**

**LOVERGIRL: I'll try update quickly, i'm sorry though if i dont**

**juliewise123: thankyou x**

**monkeygirl1425: Thankyou, that means so much to me! x**

**Sky Amberjade: Haha, this review made me laugh, but thanks heaps for your thoughts and suggestions! :)**

**MaximumRide126: Aha, youll have to wait and find out...;)**

**PleaseUpdateMOre: Thankyou, sorry ill try update more but i cant gurantee it x**

**Jace loves me: Aw thankyou. Umm...im really not sure sorry. Maybe about 22? But that is a complete guess so dont hold me to it :) x**

**Katiebug2000x : Thankyou! Kind of a mixture, youll find out a bit more in this chapter :) x**

**Guest: Thankyou so much for your suggestion! So i did kind of use it; you'll find out when you read. It is honestly a great ida, i just didnt want everyone to find out just yet. But thankyou so much and look out for the use of it :) xx**

**Gayboy101malec: OH MY GOSH! I was so touched when i read that, i literally had tears in my eyes. It was just so sweet and thank you so much for the review. Im very sorry though I had mostly finished the truth/dares when I read your review so i didn't put it in, but thanks for the suggestion anyway! Im thinking, that it will come back later in the story; he hasn't told his parents yet and it will have the conversation between him and his parents in there later on. Ugh, Im getting choked up just reading the review again, thankyou so much, and I hope everything works out with your parents :) x**

**Daire123: Thankyou for the review, sorry im trying to have faster updates :) x**

**Guest: Haha thankyou! Sorry my updates arent that fast. Same! Haha i didnt like it at the start, but am obsessed now. Oh its in reference to John/number 4 from I am number 4. x**

**SoundlessAngel : Thanks for the review x**

**Guest : Thanks for the suggestion :)**

**Guest : Im sorry, im am trying to make updates more frequent**

**Guest : Sorry, im trying to update quickly! x**

**Razeroo : Thankyou :) Aha yeah I love it. And yeah the kidnapping is to do with the first time, thanks for reviewing! x**

**Disclaimer: I always forget! Cassandra Clare owns anything you recognise**!

"Do not call me darling, and dare."

"I dare you to give Simon a lap dance; enough to rival Clary's." Jon shivered.

"No way, I use my block thing."

"Excellent," Magnus said with a wink at Izzy.

Jon frowned, not understanding what was happening. "Okay, Simon. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven."

Simon went to stand up, "With Maia."

Simon, Izzy, Maia and Jordan all glared at Jon, Clary and Jace laughing across the circle.

Reluctantly, Simon stood up and motioned for Maia to follow him. Maia kissed Jordan on the lips before following Simon into the closet and closing the door. Maia jumped when she felt Simons breath on her neck.

"We're not actually going to do anything, but they wont know that." Simon said with a devilish grin as he moaned loudly.

"Maia!"

Maia snorted into her hand, desperately trying to cover hr laughter. The pair did that until Clary pulled the door open, laughing her ass off. Simon and Maia walked out, 'fixing' their clothes and sat beside their partners. Simon whispered in Izzy's ear, reassuring her which made her smile and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Jordan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Um, what type of underwear are you wearing?"

"Navy blue boxers. Why? That's a bit strange don't you think?"

Jordan asked Simon who ignored him. Jordan rolled his eyes and focused on Alec.

"Truth or dare Alec."

"Dare."

"Make out with…Clary!" Jordan said, getting payback from when Clary made out with him.

"Hey! I didn't have a choice!" Clary exclaimed, flushing red at the thought. She had been very confident in that lap dance, but that had quickly faded leaving her embarrassed and bright red. Alec looked down, dismayed to find he only had his pants left.

"Ugh fine. Sorry Mags," he said placing a soft kiss on Magnus' cheek, before crawling over to Clary and carefully kissing her. They both kissed half heartedly, neither really getting in to it until Jordan intervened.

"No, I mean proper make out."

"Which is?"

"Leads to dry humping basically."

"Pig."

"Get to it. Clary and I were pretty close so you should be as well."

Clary pushed Alec down and began passionately making out, her weight rested on her forearms which were either side of his head. Alec gingerly put his hands on her hips, returning the kiss with rivalling passion. Alec let out a small moan, which was what Jordan had been wanting to hear, and let them go.

"Clary, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Clary replied confidently.

"Would you rather give Jace a hand job or blow job."Clary choked on her own spit, while Jace sat there laughing in the background. Feeling her face bright red Clary slowly reached down and removed her shirt, leaving her in a plain black bra. Crossing her arms over her chest, Clary desperately tried to his her stomach and chest.

"Um, Jordan truth or dare."

Jordan swallowed and looked at Clary pleadingly. "Dare?"

"I dare you, to call Maia's parents and tell them shes pregnant."

Maia screeched. "No, no way, Jordan don't you dare."

"But Maia I don't want to take my clothes off."

"No don't you dare."

Jordan ground his teeth defiantly and reached for his mobile in his back pocket.

"Jordan." Maia's eyes flashed dangerously. Jordan's hand faltered for a moment before he pulled his mobile out and scrolled through the contacts, settling on Mr. Roberts. Before he could think about it anymore he pushed the button, and a dialling tone filled the room. Jordan silently prayed it would ring out but Mr. Roberts gruff voice filled the room.

"Jordan? DO you have any idea what time it is?"

"Uh, yes sir. Sorry."

"Anyway what do you want?" His voice was slightly agitated, mostly at the hour of the call. He usually got on well with his daughter's boyfriend, he was nothing but polite and considerate.

"Um, well I have something to tell you."

groaned. " Let me guess, you got Maia pregnant?"

"Wait no I- hang on, what?"

"Jordan, Maia went to a sleepover at her friends house. She may have covenantally forgot to mention her boyfriend was there, but I was young once and do know that a great dare is to scare the crap out of some poor girls parents."

"Oh. Um." Jordan went silently.

Mr. Roberts chuckled. "Don't worry, im not too annoyed. But if anything happens I will be very pissed Jordan." His tone turning dark. "As will other parents I'm sure."

"Yes sir."

"Nothing has happened?"

Jordan hesitated, thinking of Jace and Clary lap dance, that would count as something wouldn't it. "Um, no, besides the fact Maia and I were sick." Jordan lied.

"Sick?"

"Bad smoothie."

"Of course."

"Yep."

"Well have fun, not too much." He said, his voice very stern.

"Uh, ok, we would never- I mean, not that I-"

"Jordan, chill. But if I hear anything-"

"I understand."

"Yes, and I do think it was a bit rude of you to call me at this hour."

"Yes, Im very sorry."

"No, but you will be. Maybe I should have a nice talk to you and Maia."

Jordan choked on air. "Um, what?"

"I think you know what I meant. Hello Maia."

"Hi daddy!" Maia squeaked out.

"Don't daddy me. I want to talk to you and Jordan tomorrow."

"But-"

He chuckled, "Consider it punishment. It will be funny. Goodbye everyone else!"

Everyone chorused goodbyes, and Jordan hung up, slightly in shock and embarrassed.

"Maia what did he mean?"

Her face flushed red. "Um, I think he means he wants to have a sex talk with the two of us."

"Oh, um. Right. Crap."

Everyone laughed at their panicked faces. "Come on Jordan, lets go."

"Fine. Izzy."

"Truth."

"How many guys have you dated?"

Izzy snorted, "Too many."

"A number?"

"Seriously? Probably around 8."

"Right."

"Yep, ok. Jace, truth or dare."

Both Clary and Jace let out a moan. "Why is everyone picking on me and Clary?"

"Because Clary would be the most innocent out of all of us so its fun to tease her, and you, and since your not actually dating its hilarious."

"Izzy," Jace pleaded.

"Answer."

"Um, truth?"

"Would you rather Clary give you a hand job or blow job."

Jace groaned and glared at Izzy, slowly removing his top at the same time. Clary leaned back into his chest, shivering slightly at the contact between her mostly bare back and his bare chest.

"Sparkles. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you, to order any kind of takeout and flirt with the person when they bring it to the door, and finish by kissing them on the cheek."

"Right."

"Right."

"Fine, chuck us my phone."

Jace reached around to the small table and chucked Magnus his phone.

"Ok." Magnus fiddled with his phone a moment before chucking it beside him.

"I ordered a box of 20 Krispy Kreams from that company that delivers like anything. 15 minutes apparently. Jon, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What was your thoughts when the CLace-"

"Clace?"

"What the hell!"

Magnus waved his hand dismissevly. "-did that cute little lap dance." Jon went red.

"I wanted to punch Jace in the face, until he was unconscious. And I wanted to force Clary to go home, and kill Izzy for making them do it."

"Conflicting emotions." Magnus said seriously, in a mock of a therapist. Jon cracked a grin and turned to Jace.

"Truth or dare."

"Um, truth?"

"How do you feel about Clary? Like really feel?" Everyone turned to face Jace, including Clary who Jace felt take in a deep breath.

"Um, well." He paused. "I feel as though I'm starting to really like her. Maybe from all the fake kissing we did, that sexy as hell lap dance," Jace chuckled," but I think I really like her." he said softly. "But, above all I want to protect her, keep her safe, keep our friendship. Above everything, that friendship is everything, I could not handle it if she wasn't here. Now that Ive found you." Jace whispered that last part, softly so only Clary could hear.

Silence fell over the room. Clary tentatively ran her hand through his hair, and pulled him close, connecting their lips softly. The kiss felt different; more real. More real than any of their others, most likely due to Jace's small declaration. Clary pulled away and looked into his eyes, telling immediately that what he said was the truth. Reluctantly Clary turned back to the circle, and she saw Jon give Jace a small nod of approval. Clearing his throat, Jace's eyes scanned the circle.

"Maia."

"truth."

"Has your dad ever given you the sex talk before."

"Oh um. Not really, he said when it was needed he would. Oh god, I am going to kill you Clary." Clary smiled in return.

"Erm…Alec. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever eaten Izzy's cooking?"

"Yes. Once."

"What did it taste, smell?"

"It smelt like a cross between week old vomit and unwashed gym socks. It tasted, like vomit, and like, like-" Alec tried to find the right word. "Like shit."

"How lovely." Jon said dryly.

"Oh no, definitely not. Simon, I really feel for you if you're in for the long haul."

Izzy glared at her brother, and Simon nodded slowly.

"Now, Maia, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What happened between you and Simon in the closet?"

Maia smirked, "I could show you better." And Maia crawled slowly toward Simon and sat in front of him, winking playfully.

"Ready?"

"Lets go." An the two of them went about moaning each others names and messing up their own hair and clothing. When Maia sat back down everyone was rolling around laughing, trying to get a hold of themselves and failing.

"That is gold." Jon gasped out, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh! Sparkles off you go!"

Magnus rolled his eyes but was confidently towards the door, opening it to find a teenage guy holding a box of donuts. He had short blond hair, only noticeable from the roots; the rest was died blue and wore tight leather pants and boots with a delivery blue top thrown over his top half. Piercings decorated both ears heavily as well as a ring on his lip, nose and eyebrow. Magnus blinked and took a deep breath.

"Hey there handsome."

"Go away fag, take your damn donuts and give me money." (very sorry if 'fag' offends anyone, I do not mean it to)

"How much," Magnus asked flirtatiously.

"$20."

Magnus pulled the money from his wallet, 'accidentally' letting a condom drop out to the floor. "Oops, did you want this too?" Magnus asked innocently.

The guy went white. "Look, um, I."

Taking the box Magnus stuffed the money into the waist band of his pants and pecked him on the cheek. The guy went from white to red and grabbed Magnus by his collar.

"Listen you sick freak I don't know what kind of shit you think your pulling but its not working, so just go-" the guy broke off as Jon, Jace, Jordan and Alec walked out in a threatening.

"Maybe you could back off of our friend."

"He came on to me!" The guy exclaimed in rage.

"Yeah right, you were totally trying to make a move on him."

"I was not, I am certainly not gay. But by the looks of it…you all are," He finished with a smirk, taking in the guys states of dress. Jace flung one arm around Alec, the other around Jon.

"Yes we are, and are very much in love."

Jon groaned and shoved Jace away from him.

"Get the hell out, obviously you were trying to take advantage of him."

"I-I-what?"

"Don't even deny it." Magnus smirked as the guy swore and walked away.

"Naw thanks guys."

"Anything for my favourite gay person." Jace said roughing Magnus' hair, which hurt Jace hand more than Magnus. Alec shoved Jace from behind and Jace strolled back into the living room. After destroying the donuts they sat in silence till Izzy spoke up.

"Do you want to keep playing or.."

"Maybe one more for everyone?"

"Okay, Magnus truth or dare?"

"dare."

"I dare you to go 3 days without hair product." Magnus whined but reluctantly nodded his head.

"Jordan."

"Truth."

"Are you scared of tomorrow?"

"With Maia's dad? Hell yes."

"Iz, truth or dare."

"Hmmm, truth."

"How far have you and Simon gotten?"

Izzy blushed and removed her top, revealing her lacy pink bra.

"Clary. Truth, or dare."

"Erm…Dare."

"I dare you to wax Jace's legs."

Clary grinned. "All of them or just one strip?"

"2 strips minimum."

"Do I even get a say in this?" Jace asked from behind Clary.

"No, no. Shhhh, Iz can you get the wax and stuff?"

Izzy nodded happily and raced towards her room, while Clary got off of Jace and instructed him so he was sitting with his legs out.

Izzy rushed back in, everything ready to go. Clary started spreading the wax on, and Jace hissed on contact.

"Jace I haven't even started yet."

"I know. I just, wasn't expecting it to be hot."

With a roll of her eyes Clary continued to spread the wax over his legs.

"Ok, ready?" Jace squeezed his eyes shut, as Clary smoothed the strip over the wax. And waited. And waited. Finally jace poked one eye open.

"Are you-" he broke of with a high pitched scream, trying to kick Clary away from his leg.

"CLARY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"No, kill Izzy. She dared me to do it."

"You couldn't have taken your pants off."

"I would have been practically naked on your lap, Jace. No."

Jace groaned and straightened his leg out. "Get it over with."

Clary spread more wax over a section of his leg, and put the strip on.

"Jace, babe, hey look at me."

"Did you just call me babe?" Jace asked with a smirk.

"Shutup. Look at me." Jace looked Clary in the eye and Clary slowly leaned in, making Jace believe she was about to kiss him, instead of her soft lips on his he felt the strip being pulled off, this time he only let out a surprised grunt.

"Clary that was mean. SO mean."

"You loved it. It was well played by me you have to admit."

"Shutup." Jace grumbled while everyone else laughed at his reaction. Jace, annoyed pulled his legs back and rubbed them, leaving Clary to clean up the mess. When it was all gone, Jace reluctantly let Clary sit back on his lap. She made herself comfortable and looked around the circle.

"Jon, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you, after you've dared someone not to speak for the rest of the day; as in Sunday." Jon gaped, but reluctantly nodded his head.

"Simon. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"How many times, for real, have you watched either Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings or Star Wars." Simon's brow furrowed and he counted on his fingers.

"All together? Like each individual movie counts as one?"

Jon nodded.

"Alright, probably like, 120."

"WHAT! Simon that's insane!"

"Well I'm sorry. Im a nerd, its hard wired into my brain." Clary laughed at the stunned looks on everyone's faces.

"Okay, Jace. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to tell us what your greatest fear is, and what caused it."

Jace opened his mouth to retort something, but went pale, his usually golden skin completely white and he closed his eyes, as though he was trying to block something out. Jace gripped CLarys hips, trying to focus on the fact she was right there in front of her, unharmed but couldn't, and felt himself slipping into a memory.

_Flashback_

_"Jonathan. Follow me now." Valentine barked out as Jace, 7 years old followed quickly. "Remember what happened last time you disobeyed me?"_

_Jonathan bowed his head. "Jonathan look at me when I'm talking to you."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Answer the question."_

_"Yes sir, I remember."_

_"Good now sit down."_

_Jonathan sat silently on the small wooden chair in the large room; cold, airy and terrifying. Valentine slowly held a knife up, sliding the edge of the blade along Jonathan's cheek._

_"Jonathan. Remember, Clary will pay if you disobey." Jace nodded silently._

_"Good. Now do not make a sound." Jonathan winced as Valentines hand made contact with his cheek, and he struggled not to cry out. Again he bit back a scream as Valentine brought the blade down along his forearm._

_"Now. Slice your palm open." Jonathan looked up at the man, horror etched onto his face._

_"Wha-what?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"But-but I can't I –"_

_"Now. Or I will ensure someone does this to Clary. And she will be lucky to not need stitches with the deepness. Jonathan, just a slice. Not deep. Do it."_

_Jonathan gulped and pressed the blade into his hand, a quick intake of breath following before the knife clattered to the ground, blood dripping along it._

_"Very good. Now I want you to do the same thing to Clary when you return to her." Jonathan's eyes went wide. "No, I cant she-"_

_"Yes you can and you will."_

_"No I-"_

_"Jonathan. You shall sit in this room until you agree." Valentine straightened his suit and walked out of the room with a loud click resounding behind him from the locked door. Jonathan sat there, crying into his hands. He had no clue what to do. He would never hurt Clary; would he? He looked down at his hand and arm, still bleeding although not heavily. Jonathan frowned, and took off his sock, placing it on top so that it would stop bleeding. _

_It didn't seem to do much, so Jonathan just left it there and carefully lowered himself to the ground. He looked around for something; anything even slightly comfortable to sleep on but couldn't see anything so he raised his free hand and cradled his head there. It was then he let the tears fall. Without knowing it he drifted off to sleep, and then the dreams came. _

_In the dream, Clary was lying down on a bed, fast asleep. Jonathan watched in horror as he; himself in the dream got a blade and dragged it down her arm, ignoring her shouts of protest. He then proceeded to kick her in the sternum and punch her cheek, again and again before he pushed her roughly off the bed where she landed on the ground with a deafening crack. Blood pooled around her. And Jonathan sat down on the bed, lay there, and went to sleep around her blood, not even feeling bad for what he had done to Clary. _

_Jonathan sat up abruptly, gasping for air. The dream had felt so real, as though he had actually done it. Jonathan shook his head, deciding he would never hurt Clary. He just wouldn't be able to do it._

_Valentine reentered a few hours later with a hard look on his face. "Go, do it." Jonathan let out a small whimper and shook his head, earning a mock surprise look from the man standing in front of him._

_"Very well then." He turned away and pulled out a radio, but Jonathan only caught snippets of the conversation._

_"As deep without permanent…he refused…yes by then he will…do it now."_

_"There we go, that's darling Clarissa taken care of. Back to your room now. You disgust me." Valentine said and walked out, waiting impatiently for Jace to follow him. Once he was at their bedroom door he pushed Jonathan inside and locked the door behind him. Jonathan sat timidly on the side of the bed, where Clary knelt crying and cradling her hand. Jonathan swallowed, knowing he was ultimately the cause of her pain and held back a cry, trying his best to comfort her._

_End Flashback_

"Jace, come on. He's not here anymore, he doesn't control our lives. Jace!" Jace slowly came into his surroundings, finding his arms tightly around Clary's waist, hers around his neck. She was still sitting in his lap, but had turned to straddle him and she was murmuring in his ear.

"Jace, shhh its ok. Im right here. Jace."

"I uh, I but, I was-"

"Jace, you don't have to explain to me. Shhhh, maybe you should go to bed."

Jace nodded mutely and pulled Clary close to him once again. Clary hugged him tightly in response, before puling away and standing up. She held out a hand which Jace took, and she gently coaxed him up and the 2 made their way towards Jace's bedroom. Clary pushed his door open and slowly pushed him down onto the bed.

"Are you coming on to me?" Jace asked, but his voice lacked the usual humour.

"Something like that." Clary helped Jace under the covers and sat beside him, stroking his hair.

"Clary please don't go." Jace said quietly as Clary went to stand.

"Jace I-"

"Clary, stay with me please." Clary's heart just about broke after hearing how desperate he sounded.

"Jace I'll be back. I promise, I just have to go downstairs and say goodnight. I'll be back." Jace nodded in the dark and Clary exited his room and closed the door quietly behind her. Just as she went to descend the stairs someone came up nearly knocking her over.

"Oh, hi Alec."

"Clary. Is Jace-?"

"He's fine."

"Why did he respond to you. He almost never responds to someone who's not family. During an attack I mean." Clary bit her lip.

"How much has Jace told you.."

"Told me?"

"From what happened when he was little?"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Not much. He talks to me the most but not much. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Did he ever tell you there was someone else there?"

Alec gave her a calculating look. "Yes. Of course he did."

"Well, um, I'm-"

"Clarissa." Alec said, sucking in air. "You were the little girl that got him through; aren't you."

Clary nodded, and was surprised when Alec's arms went around her tightly, pulling her into his body for a hug. Clary hesitantly wrapped her arms around Alec, resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you." Alec murmured into her hair. "For saving him. He wouldn't have made it out if it weren't for you. Thank you." Clary let a few tears escape.

"No, we helped each other, neither of us would have survived without the other." After a few moments silence Alec pulled away.

"DO others know?"

"Not of our connection. Maia, Simon and Jon know about me from when I was little, but not many details."

"Ok, are you staying with Jace?"

Clary blushed slightly and nodded.

"Ok, just go back to him. I'll go down and make sure no ones dead." He said with a smile. Clary nodded, a significant look shared between them before she left to go back to Jace.

"Clary?"

"Yeah its me Jace, don't worry."

"C'mere." Clary sat down beside Jace, and quickly pulled a white teeshirt from the ground over her head, also taking her sweatpants off before laying down beside him. Jace pulled her into his side and slung an arm around her waist, nuzzling his head into the junction between her neck and shoulders. After a few minutes Clary felt Jace relax beside her, and his breathing turned regular and she felt her own eyes begin to droop, and before she knew it she too was asleep.

The next morning Clary woke up, and turned her head to find Jace's tawny eyes staring at her.

"Morning." Clary said sleepily and tried to snuggle back into Jace. During the night they had changed positions so they were spooning; Jace's front against Clary's back, Jace's arm still around Clary's waist.

"You look really peaceful when you sleep." Jace murmured, chuckling slightly at the blush that rose on Clary's cheeks.

"Thanks I guess." Clary paused. "Oh and uh, Alec knows."

"Knows what?"

"About…us, from when we were younger. Im so sorry Jace but I passed him as I left your room and he said you talked to him so-"

"Clary chill, its totally fine. Alec was the only person who ever really listened properly. Who just let me dump stuff onto, who didn't try console me constantly, hover around worrying. He understood I needed space and respected that. Well Max would be an option but he was too young."

"I understand completely. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I spoke to Jon a bit but not much."

"Yeah, I guess it would have been-"

"Sorry, I was just looking for…my…sister." Jon said, stumbling into the room. He crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow.

"Clary, what, the hell, are you doing in his bed?"

"Sleeping?"

"Clary don't be a smart arse."

"What the hell are you doing in Jace Lightwoods bed!" Jon exclaimed, his voice rising as he got angrier and angrier. "I though Izzy was kidding yesterday!"

"Jon, just calm down."

"Calm down? Clary your in some guys bed, in his clothes!"

"So?" Clary asked indignantly. "What if I did have sex? What would you do?"

Jon went red with rage. "JACE LIGHTWOOD I SWEAR-"he was cut off as someone flew into the room and tackled him to the ground, the door closing with a bang. Clary groaned and shuffled down the bed, the doona nearly covering her face.

Jace stood up and went to inspect what was happening.

"woah Alec, what are you-" he broke off as Jon went flying into him, knocking him on the floor and causing the air to leave his lungs. He lay there as Jon sat on top of him, going to punch him in the jaw before he was wrenched back.

"Jon! Just listen to what they have to say!"

"Listen- to- what- Alec! I found my sister in his bed!"

"I know, but just hear them out!"

"Hear them out? Alec how would you react if you came into my room and found your sister in my bed." Jon asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I would probably want to beat the crap out of you."

"Exactly."

"But I wouldn't, I would listen to what you had to say first."

"No you wouldn't."

"You don't know that. Just sit down." Alec forcefully pushed Jon into Jace's desk chair,"and listen to what they have to say."

"He punched me." Jace murmured, while Alec and Jon fought. He slowly sat back on the bed and ran his hands through Clary's hair.

"We keep getting caught like this Clare."

"Yeah I know, very unfortunate." They pair turned back to the two boys at the end of the bed.

"Explain." Jon said with venom in his voice.

"Well young Jonathan, once we left we came up here and had hot passionate sex, and I made-" Jace said sarcastically

"Jace!" Clary exclaimed. "Stop being a dick. Jon, you remember what I told you about when I was younger?"

"When you were kidnapped? Clare cant this wait till later."

"NO. Remember how I said there was a boy there?"

"Yeah Jonathan Herondale."

"Jon, meet Jonathan Herondale." Clary said quietly. The room fell silent, only breathing to be heard.

"Wait you- were the one-what-but-"

"Jon, I slept through the night, no nightmares or anything for the second night in a row. How often does that happen?"

Jon frowned. "It doesn't."

"Exactly." The room went silent once more.

"Sorry I punched you." Jon said sheepishly, breaking the silence.

Jace snorted. "Hope to repay the favour someday."

**A/N And there it is! I wasn't too happy with this but I'll warm up to it. I hope you liked the Clace! Can anyone guess what Jaces biggest fear is? Thanks to everyone for ideas and reviews, they mean so much to me! And a big thank you to everyone because… WE BROKE 300 REVIEWS! WHICH IS INSANE! AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! AND WE BROKE 100 FAVS AND NEARLY BROKE 200 FOLLOWS WHICH IS AMAZINGLY AWESOME AND I CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH! I love you all heaps! **

**So please leave your thoughts/suggestions about the chapter and stuff, and I will repeat myself THEY WILL BE TAKEN AGAIN! Still some confusion I think, but they are taken for a specific reason. Any guesses? So I will update weekly again, but if I receive 50 reviews before next Saturday, I will update on Thursday! (or around there) But there will definitely be an update next Sat if not. Thanks guyzz xx**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy**

**(Does anyone else have trouble picturing Jace's hair? Like it has curls, but isn't curly, its long but not too long, short but still not too short…like am I the only one? I just picture it as perfect, I cant actually describe what it looks like…besides golden. Sorry, it annoys me quite a bit**)


	17. AN (Sorry guys)

Hello everyone! First of all I am so sorry for writing an AN as a chapter, personally I really hate them and I swore to myself I wouldn't but here I am. And now I am so extremely very sorry for not updating. School started which stressed me out, blah blah blah, but the bottom line is I lost motivation, majorly. I didn't know where to go with the story, I had an idea but now I don't love it and it seems cliché and boring so Im really lost.

I am really sorry because the support you guys have shown is just incredible; I honestly cant believe the amount of people reviewing and fav/following, its absolutely amazing and I cant thank you guys enough.

So, as confusing as this may be this story is not going on haitus (I never really got what that meant) I will continue to write little bits here and there which will hopefully add up to a chapter in the near future, but no promises. I have definitely not forgotten about this story though. If anyone has any ideas of where this story could go; who knows, it may break me out of my writers block, please review or PM and I will happily read them and take them into account when I think of where my storys going. Not even a major plotline, even little things that happen at school (eg. Prom). That would be incredible because I really do want to keep writing and updating for you guys.

I guess another contributing factor to my absence would be another story I am in the process of writing. I know its terrible to start when ive got others half done, but I am unsure of where my other stories are going, so I wrote more, and I have a fair idea of what will happen! But I wont post it until I have at least half of it written, so I can avoid posting another long winded boring authors note.

If anyone has read to the end of this, I cant thankyou enough for the continuous support, and I am really very sorry for pausing, and for what I am sure is an insanely boring Authors Note.

Thanks guyzz

Demonpoxjohnnyboy x


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N So unbelievably sorry about the break. But please enjoy, and it would be amazing if you could read the bottom A/N x**

The boys shared a look and Jon awkwardly stood up and started pacing.

"Well, I don't like that you-"

"Slept together?"

"Don't say that," he said quickly.

"Jon-" Clary hesitated, "It's not your place to tell me if I can sleep around or not."

Jon sucked in a breath and looked at Clary. "I just don't want you to get hurt. It's like my job to ensure you stay a virgin until your 30."

Clary flushed and glared at Jon. "Shutup you moron. We told you, we're not actually dating, just friends."

"I don't quite believe that. Besides I'm willing to bet if your not dating now you will be in the future, and its not you that I'll be worried about." Jon retorted, fixing his gaze onto Jace.

"Honestly Jon, do you really think Jace would force me- or intentionally hurt me?"

"No he definitely will not force you," Jon stated angrily.

"Just relax Jon, I'm not going to do anything."

"Clary, first of all, Jace has a lot more experience than you, so you're the naïve one, and secondly, how exactly are you going to convince mum and dad that it's a good idea for you to sleep with someone."

"First of all, I'm not that naïve, I'll know how and when to stop, and whoever said I was planning to sleep with him always?"

"Clary, honestly I understand why your with him. Honestly, I do. But that was a great little lap dance last night wasn't it? What would have happened if you weren't in a room full of people? And I'm almost positive one of you will suggest it sooner or later."

"Later it is then, and I think your forgetting the most crucial part of all this," Clary gritted her teeth, "we're not actually dating."

"I really don't-"

"Wait- your not meant to be talking, that was a dare!" Clary exclaimed excitedly, cutting her brother off.

"No, we're talking, that overrides the dare."

"Nope, or I'll tell izzy and who knows what she'll do."

Jon glared at Clary and gaped, but closed his mouth after a second. "Ha! Now you can't scold me or anything that could ruin the amazing sleep I just had. I can't believe you started punching everyone."

Jon crossed his arms.

"Well this has been fun,"Jace said sarcastically, "but can everyone please clear out?"

Alec stalked out mumbling about the last time he ever helps. "Thanks Alec!" Jace yelled, causing Alec to smile and walk away happier. "Jon, are you leaving?"

Jons eyes narrowed into slits and went between the two of them before resolutely making himself comfortable with a smirk.

"Suit yourself," Jace said cheekily before reaching over and giving Clary a quick kiss. Clary gasped, which he used to his advantage and his arms snaked around to slip under her shirt. They broke apart when they were hit by a pillow, thrown from a fuming Jon. "I gave you warning bro."

Jon huffed and stalked out of the room.

"Well that was fun."

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it."

"Yes. We should go down and see whats happening."

"Wait Jace- we're not actually dating are we?"

Jace snorted. "Sorry I really wanted to piss of your brother. But no, not at the moment anyway."

Clary raised her eyebrows, motioning him to continue.

"I want us to be able to hang out without restrictions before everyone goes parental on us." Clary held back a giggle and stumbled out of bed to put clothes on.

**-/+\\\\-**

"So, how was your weekend kids?" Jocelyn asked later that night as the four of them sat down to dinner.

Clary slowly chewed the food in her mouth. "Eventful."

Jocelyn raised an eyebrow but kept quiet, hoping one of them would elaborate. When it was clear neither planned to she sighed.

"Well we had a lovely weekend, the weather was marvellous and I do believe it was very successful." Clary and Jon nodded.

"So what did you guys get up to on Saturday?"

"We went swimming. Izzy's house is amazing and they have a pool. Then we just hung out on Saturday night."

"That's good, sounds like you had fun. How about you Jon, what did you and the boys get up to?"

"Same, everyone was smooshed into one group"

Jocelyn raised an eyebrow. "I see. Nothing happened that I wouldn't approve of?"

"No," Clary muttered avoiding her mothers eyes, cursing herself when she realised how guilty that made her look.

"Do I need to call Mayrse?"

"NO!" she exclaimed. "I mean, theres no reason to. She wasn't there; they left early on Saturday."

"Well if you're sure." Jocelyn said skeptically. Clary inwardly sighed in relief at dodging the bullet but knew it would only be a matter of time before the truth came out. Jon seemed to be having an internal debate and Clary narrowed her eyes at him, trying to decipher if he was going to tell or not. He didn't seem to be, but the decision seemed to be weighing on him. Clary didn't really mind either way; she wouldn't let anyone stop her from being friends; platonic or non-platonic with Jace. It just wasn't an option now they had found each other.

**** (Weird** **villain POV that everyone** **seems to write**)

He frowned, looking through the open window at the family all sitting together laughing happily. They were oblivious to his presence in the town, and they always had been. Nearly having been caught a few years ago he had to step up his security, his contacts needing to ensure the capture of the two teens. They had opposed to Valentine's method, but he knew just what to do in order to make them do what he wanted. They didn't know; no-one did, that they were slowly falling right into his plan. Almost perfectly. Soon would begin the next phase which would give them the push that they needed. He pulled out his camera, collecting a few images, ands peeled away into the night.

**-/+\\\\-**

Clary rolled over and attempted to turn her alarm off with her foot, only succeeding in kicking into the adjacent wall. She flinched at the contact, peeking up to see if there was any permanent damage. The wall seemed as normal as ever, drawings pinned up in a random order. With a shrug Clary rolled back over, content in sleeping.

"Clarissa Adele Fray do not think for a moment I missed the sound of your alarm hitting the wall again! It's time to get up for school!"

Not wanted her mother to be even angrier than she currently was, Clary rolled out of bed and practically sleep walked into her shower. The water woke her up in a far nicer way than the alarm ever could and Clary stayed it in for as long as possible before accepting that she had to get out. Her dry hair was already in a messy ponytail so Clary elected to leave it like that, and dressed in a black midriff tee shirt, faded denim overalls that allowed a slither of skin to be seen which Clary personally liked and thought didn't look terrible (she didn't know how Izzy would react) and laced up her black docs. Shouldering her bag crammed with books and such she walked downstairs into the kitchen where her brother was sipping coffee.

"Morning," Clary mumbled as she put her toast in.

"Morning Clary. Sleep well?" Jon asked, looking at her curiously. He hadn't woken at all to her screaming or anything. Since the nightmares had started he had become a light sleeper, being able to wake up at the faint sound of heavy gasping but he had slept through the night.

"Yeah." Clary said quietly as she moved to get the peanut butter out.

"Didn't wake up?" Jon pressed, having an idea of what had happened but wanting her to admit it.

"No, I did wake up."

Jon simply raised an eyebrow, accepting he wouldn't get much else out of her. Jocelyn walked through the kitchen.

"Goodbye children, Clary we will discuss your mistreatment of both the alarm and the wall tonight. Have a good day!"

Clary's toast popped and she buttered it and stuffed it in her mouth, making a travel mug of coffee with her free hands. Jon quickly finished his own coffee and cereal, rushing to brush his teeth. He stood by the door 5 minutes later, bag over shoulder and keys in hand as he waited for Clary.

"Hurry up we'll be late!"

"Oh hush, I'm right here!" Clary retorted flying down the stairs and out the door. Jon locked up and they drove to school.

**-/+\\\\-**

School dragged on, and Clary was grateful for lunchtime when the bell sounded. She and Izzy left the classroom and after making a detour to dump their stuff the walked to the cafeteria. The line was already steadily building and the tables were quickly filling. Luckily the girls had a table claimed by Simon, who looked like a loner at that moment. Izzy groaned.

"Is he seriously reading comics at a table by himself? Does he know what that will do to his reputation?"

Clary snorted. "Iz, you may not have figured this out yet but he doesn't care about his reputation." Izzy grumbled under her breath and weaved her way through the tables to him. Having been running behind this morning Clary hadn't brought lunch with her. Filing into line behind two freshman, she dug through her bag to pull out a faded brown leather wallet. Wallet clutched in her hand she grabbed a juice from the fridge and selected salad and chicken nuggets. The slightly rumpled money was passed over and finally Clary was free to sit down. She slotted in across from Izzy and Simon and dumped her bag on the seat beside her.

"Hey."

"Fray, hello. What a healthy lunch you have today."

"Shut it Si, chicken nuggets are my life right now." Simon's eyebrow raised and Clary failed at an attempt to raise hers. Being the highly talented person she is, Clary managed to wink in the process. A bout of laughter escaped Simons mouth.

"Did you just wink in an attempt to raise an eyebrow?"

"Maybe." Clary muttered taking a long sip from her juice. Izzy and Simon chortled together, while Clary took a bite from one of the nuggets. She knew the school chicken tasted like a unique blend of playdough and chicken stock, but they were still nuggets which she had taken a liking to recently.

"So wasn't this weekend fun?" Izzy asked excitedly, moving the table from bouncing up and down in her seat.

"No, I hate you all." Maia grumbled as she slumped into the seat beside Clary and dodged her swatting hands to grab a nugget.

"My dad had the talk with me and Jordan yesterday. It honestly went for two hours, and he actually made me take a pregnancy test. Him not believing Jordan was an attempt at being 'cool', he was worried sick that I was actually pregnant. I have never blushed more in my life, and when he finally left us alone Jordan couldn't look me in the eye without blushing. Honestly, it was always so great my dad and Jordan got along well. I hate you all so much."

The table exploded in laughter, imagining 18 year old Jordan fidgeting under Mr. Roberts glare.

Jordan walked passed the table on the way to his own table with the football team. He smiled adorably at Maia and waved.

"Hey babe, I'll see you later?"

Maia nodded with a smile, hoping her friends would have enough sense to shut up. No such luck.

"Hey Jordan?" Izzy asked, seemingly innocent.

"Yeah?" He asked quizzically.

"Say hi to Mr. Roberts for me." She responded with a wink. Jordan flushed and groaned.

"Shutup. It's not funny."

That statement caused the table to collectively burst out laughing again, even Maia fighting a smile.

"I'm sorry Jordan, they asked and…it was kind of funny looking back on it?"

Jordan firmly shook his head. "Absolutely not, I may not come to your house again." He winked and leaned down to give Maia a quick kiss before returning on his path the the football table.

"Do you have any filter?"

"Nope." Izzy replied, not even thinking about her answer. Maia rolled her eyes and they all turned back to the lunches and bonded over their mutual hate of school.

Jace walked beside Jon in silence to the cafeteria.

"Jon, are you ever going to talk to me?"

"No."

"Ha. I might as well go sit with Clary then."

"I don't care."

Jace smirked. "I'll take your word for it." He had brought his own lunch today, so simply located Clary's table and sat down beside Clary, slinging his arm around her waist.

"Hello."

"Jace!" Clary exclaimed, hugging him. They had talked last night; after waking up from a nightmare, Clary had to call him. Fortunately, he had been awake from his own and was happy to talk. "Where's Jon?"

"He's still sulking. Apparently I have royally pissed him off."

"Eh, he'll come around." Clary turned back to her nuggets, conscious of Jace's hand unmoving from her hip. It felt like it was burning her skin, but in the best kind of way. Jace began eating his own lunch; subway. Izzy glared at him.

"Why the hell did you not get subway for me? What about Alec?"

"You'd already made your lunch. And yes, alec and I went together. Deal with it."

Izzy huffed and lazily pulled her phone out of her pocket, resigning to scrolling through facebook.

"Why are you sitting here?" Maia questioned boldly, squinting between Jace and Clary. "All those 'no honestly we're not dating'?"

"We're not." Clary replied quickly, shoving Jaces arm off her.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Apparently the cheerleaders love the fact that I don't actually have a girlfriend. I overheard some of them talking-" Jace shudders, "yeah I'm not sitting there today." He discreetly moved his arm back to Clary's waist, loving the comfort it brought him. Though he would never admit that. Jon walked over from the jock table, eying Clary and Jace.

"Not dating my ass."

"Jon! We're-"

"Save it. Jace we have a football meeting today about practise schedules and stuff. It will go for about half an hour." His eyes flickered to Clary. "The cheerleaders are having a meeting too. Same stuff, and try outs."

Izzy perked up, her phone abandoned. "Try outs? How many people are you taking? What positions, what-"

"There should be five positions available, and not entirely sure. I think that's what part of this meeting will be about."

Isabelle squealed happily. "Yes! I am so excited. But I didn't bring clothes; oh well. I have my gym stuff. I'll just forgo that hideous teeshirt."

"The one you spent ninety dollars on?" Jace drawled lazily.

Isabelle glared at him. "Exactly. It's fine for PE but not for cheerleading."

"First, cheerleading isn't a sport, why does it require so much effort? And second, why does it matter what you wear? I've seen you do flips and shit in high heels."

The girls exchanged a knowing glance. "Boys, they never will understand."

**PLEASE READ**

**A/N First thank you all so much for the reviews you gave when I posted my A/N chapter. They made me feel so bad because your all so sweet and encouraging. It's actually incredible, I think I've had only a handful of bad reviews for this story which is almost unheard of. I can't thank you enough for that. Which kind of brings me to my next point.**

**Reading through my story, though I admit to liking the story line, it's written like a 12 year old has smooshed every storyline they've ever liked together, throw in shocking grammar and spelling and called it a story. Which makes me hesitant to continue writing when I cannot be proud of it. So I have decided to edit it. Some will be big edits, some small but ultimately the storyline will remain the same. Like for example, I'm fairly confident the time line of this story, brings them knowing each other to a total of a week or so. So I'm going to change that. But also I want to make larger changes like when Jessamine pulls clary into the storage cupboard? That is irrelevant and totally unbelievable (even more than the actual plot). There may still be a confrontation, but either way that scene is coming out. **

**I have to ask, is there anything in particular you don't want me to change? Like I know my story isn't amazing, but I once read a story and the chick was going to fully reedit it and I like lost my shit because it was my favourite story ever and I thought it was perfect. (Though I know this story is far from perfect). I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter (I'm sorry for the lack of content), and don't hesitate to ask any questions! **

**Sorry for how long this is and if you've read the whole thing, I applaud you. I can't guarantee when the next update will be. I will aim for at least within a month but I don't want to make a promise I can't keep. I hope to start editing this week though. Thankyou for reading and I hope you have a fabulous day. Or night, depending what time zone you're in.**

**-Demonpoxjohnny x**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Here are shoutouts/responses:**

**ICouldBeYourFantasy: Thankyou, I'm so f*cking happy you liked it! :)**

**Shauna: Thanks for your review!**

**Golden Herondale : Aw thankyou, I'm trying my hardest with the updates :)**

**Authorshateus: Aw thankyou, that makes me feel so happy xx**

**Brendarhyn : Thankyou! I don't anticipate the story line moving too much, and thankyou I really appreciate people acknowledging that! Xx**

**BrunetteAngel: Thankyou, I'm touched you think that! And thankyou for the pointers, I'll keep an eye out for them :) xx**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! I'm kind of..moving…towards that idea ;) (Is it just me or do winky faces turn out creepy?)**

** 14 : Thankyou! I'll try keep an eye on that and minimize it xx**

**Bubblegum234: You're so sweet, thankyou! Xx**

**Kansas3'sChris : Thankyou, long reviews always bring a smile to my face! That's an excellent idea, I'll try work that into it later on :) xx **

**AngleWithAShotGun : Thankaballs :)**

**LOVERGIRL: Thanks for reviewing!**

**And also thankyou to everyone who fav/followed/reviewed, they literally make my day. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot ( Also any similarities you find between the tryouts and the movie 'Bring It On', I would appreciate if you could ignore, thanks)**

Clary trudged through the gym doors to the locker room, Isabelle in her wake. The locker room was a mess of girls hastily changing and smelt like the perfume section of a cosmetic store. Clary wrinkled her nose.

"Why? I will never understand. They're just going to get sweaty again. Like I understand the deodorant, and I thank them, but perfume? No." Isabelle laughed and added her deodorant to the overall smell.

"I see where you're coming from. But, from my understanding, we practice alongside the football team. They may catch a whiff and come bolting." Clary snorted.

"Absolutely. Come on, I think you being a bitch to Kaelie will diminish your chances, so you don't want to be late." Isabelle frowned and pulled on her second sneaker, glaring at them.

"I so wish I had known tryouts were today, I would have brought proper shoes."

"Well your clothes already look the part so no need to worry there." Clary commented with a roll of her eyes. Kaelie insisted on the team training uniform being black spandex shorts and Nike sports bras. They did have proper training tops that were skin tight and optional, but it wasn't a secret that Kaelie would push you harder if you wore it. Clary actually didn't mind the training clothes; despite her hatred of the sexualization. The girls followed the small crowd into the cheer area of the gym. It wasn't huge, but it was segregated and had a high roof for flips and such. It was big enough though and it connected to the weight room. Kaelie took her place at the front of the room, leaning down to begin stretching. Everyone else, excluding a few timid freshman looking to try out, began stretching and warming up in small groups. Clary and Izzy automatically sat on the ground and began stretching their legs, and Maia joined them not long later.

After twenty minutes, Kaelie stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright everyone! Welcome to the tryouts. If you are looking to try out please stand in the right hand corner of the room." Around 10 or so girls filed into the corner. Kaelie gathered the existing team members into a huddle.

"Alright. So I will have final decision on who stays or not. If they're fat, they're automatically out, if they have crooked teeth, they will be heavily watched if-"  
"Wow Kaelie, you really are living up to every stereotype of the bitchy head cheerleader." Maia commented.

Kaelie narrowed her eyes. "Everyone is replaceable."  
"No, you wouldn't. First, you love the fact that whenever Jordan waits for me to finish he brings a posse of football players who watch, and you know that beside Clary and I no one else is willing to fly, so don't try that shit."

Kaelie glared at Maia a moment longer before returning to the group discussion. "So we will need to replace three people. Seven people will get cut. We'll start really simple, just follow my orders." The huddle broke apart and they moved together as a pack, arms folded towards the group. Except Clary and Maia who were snickering at the back.

"Alright. We have three positions to fill. If you all suck though, none of you may even be chosen. We're going to start simple if you can't do a toe touch, cartwheel, turnover or handstand get out." Surprisingly no one moved. Kaelie smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I see. Alright let's go. Everyone in lines across the room," she moved back to the front, "and on my count. 5, 6, 7, 8!"

Everyone trying out completed the movements to varying degrees of successfulness. Clary smiled at the sight of Izzy clearly being the best. Judging from her look, Kaelie noticed that too and it left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Alright, freshman you're all out. Come back when you grow some boobs."

"Kaelie!" Maia exclaimed. Kaelie rolled her eyes and popped her hip, looking through narrowed eyes at the blushing freshman.

"Fine, you weren't that bad. Practice and someone may let you on the team in a year or so."  
They trudged out the door silently, already splitting the prospects in half.  
"Excellent, now I will demonstrate a dancing sequence. Join in, I will run through it seven times before I expect you to be dancing along. Jess!"  
Jessamine flipped the music on and sneered at the girls exchanging nervous glances. Kaelie began the dance which was difficult but Clary did have to admit was fair. This was one of their old routines and they had only gone up in intensity. If they couldn't catch this they would not last. Around the fourth run through everyone had joined in with the exception is Izzy who was watching intently.

"Lightwood! You're already on thin ice start bloody moving!"

Izzy rolled her eyes and joined in, obviously having taken the extra time to perfect the small things; head tilts, wrist flicks and hip movements. Kaelie was impressed and she struggled with not showing that. She stopped dancing and observed everyone. On the 15th run through she signaled for the music to stop.

"Alright. Thankyou everyone. Lightwood, Jones and Chase you're in! Everyone else dismissed!" She paused, and looking as though she would rather vomit continued, "You guys were good, just not what we're looking for at the moment. Come back in a year or so."

When it was just the new comers and the existing team left Kaelie smiled and looked at the newbies.

"Welcome! We practice Monday to Thursday from 4 to 6. You cannot miss these, and someone better be dying if you want to stay on the team. Games are on Fridays obviously, and this is non-negotiable. Generally we're required at school from five to after the game finishes. Which changes depending on the start time. If there's an away game or a tournament we usually go with the team. And of course have our own tournaments. But you'll hear more about that later. Now the first game is on Friday. I know, the schools behind at the moment but we'll just have to fight through it. If you're not ready I will sit you out for this game and you will watch and I want no complaints." She disappeared into the change rooms and returned with a folder. She handed out the forms.

"Please have these returned by tomorrow and let me know of your clothing sizes. Training apparel will be provided but you need your own sneakers. Despite there being training apparel, as a team we prefer to skip the shirts and go for clothing that allows more movement. Coach comes in on Tuesdays, Wednesday and Thursdays from 4:30 to 5:30. Questions?" She paused. "Excellent. Let's go."

-/+\\\\-

"Jon better hurry his ass up, it's freezing out here!" Clary exclaimed, hugging her self.

Izzy snorted, "And what a nice ass he has to hurry."  
"Isabelle! You're dating Simon, and that's my brother!" Izzy just laughed.

"Yes yes, I know. I'm simply admiring the view, Simon doesn't mind."

"There's no view to admire," Clary grumbled. Isabelle chuckled again and returned to pushing her cuticles down.

"So, what happened between you and Jace at my house?"  
"What?"  
"You guys slept together after the club," she elaborated with an eyebrow wiggle.

Clary scowled. "We didn't sleep together Isabelle, just stayed in the same bed."  
"Sure, sure. And that explains why you're so defensive about it?"

"Yes, you're accusing me of having sex when I didn't. Nothing happened. Well, nothing I remember anyway. Jace said nothing too drastic happened."  
Izzy squealed. "You totally made out!"  
"Were you even at the club? We did that there too."

"I was preoccupied by some one else's lips."

Clary rolled her eyes again, "Seriously? Simon is like a brother I don't want to hear about that either."

"So what happened at the club?"  
"It's irrelevant!"

"Tell me what happened at my house, or the club. And I'll stop pestering you."

"No, it's none of your business."

Isabelle sighed and made herself comfortable against the wall, implying she could wait all night.

"Fine! You're impossible. We made out in the middle of the dance floor. That it."  
"No groping?"

"No groping."

"Grinding?"

"He's your brother! Why the hell do you want to know?" Clary exclaimed, refusing to answer. Izzy went silent, and Clary was happy to have a break from the constant questions. A moment later though –

"So lots of grinding."

"Ugh!"

Isabelle laughed and grabbed up her bag. "C'mon, let's see what's taking them so long."  
"Are you insane? It's the guys' locker room."

"If you use your eyes, you'll also notice that their cars are the only ones left. Now let's go, live on the wild side clary."

Clary groaned and collected her bags up, tentatively following Izzy into the room. They were met with the sight of four boys- clothed, thankfully, apparently hanging out. Izzy gasped quietly.

"Yes, my bad, in hindsight I should have realized that not everyone drove to school. Any who, where are Jon and Jace?" She directed to the boys.

The youngest; looked to be a freshman, spluttered. "What- this; girls….locker no-?"

"Shut it sophomore, if there are chicks in the locker room when the coach has left, you don't question it. Ladies, how may I be of assistance?" A senior asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

Clary rolled her eyes. "We're looking for Jace and Jon."

The guy visibly deflated. "Of course, your Fray's sister. Well they're on the field, apparently still practicing from what I last saw. Just go through that door there." He indicated a door to the right with a flick of his head. The girls smiled and pushed through onto the pitch, catching sight of their brothers throwing the ball between them in the fading light. They made their way over and glared at them.

"Do you know what time it is?! Cheerleading finished 40 minutes ago!"

Jon looked sheepish. "Sorry, lost track of time."

"I thought you only had a meeting today?"  
"Yeah then we discovered we're playing this week and had no choice but to practice."  
"Oh. Yes practice may be a good idea. Can we go now?"

"Fine, after –"

"I am not waiting for you to have a shower Jonathon Fray. Wait till we get home."

"But what about team bonding Clary?" Jace input as he walked towards them. "In the shower is where we really…connect."

"That was lovely and poetic Jace."  
"Thank you, I'm thinking of quitting football and joining poetry club."

"Charming. C'mon, you can have your little shower alone time another time."

Jace sighed heavily. "Fine, Clary if you insist. We'll bypass the sacred rules of football brotherhood for you."

Jon shoved a hand through his hair. "Alright fine, let's go. And after you walk out do not come into the locker rooms again!"

"Why not?"

"Yeah Jon, having some girls in there would really liven the place up. Lift the boys' spirits."

"It would definitely lift something," Izzy mumbled under her breath. Jace smirked at Clary's blushing cheeks and at Jon's angry posture that was attempting to block everything out. The quartet made their way back inside, where the remaining players had cleared out. Izzy plopped down onto one of the benches.

"I am stuffed. Jace hurry up I want to go home."  
"Why didn't you go with Alec?"

"I didn't see him, he must have left straight away."

"Oh. Are you girls going to watch us get changed or are you going to leave?"

Isabelle snorted. "I'm actually quite comfortable. Jace I've seen you in nothing more than boxers too many times for my liking and Jon, well, I wouldn't be opposed-"

"Isabelle shut up!" Clary squawked. Izzy laughed again and pointedly closed her eyes.

"There are you happy?"

"I'll be happy when you stop sexualizing my brother." Clary grumbled, which only aided in making Izzy laugh harder.

Twenty minutes later, after locking up and turning the lights out, the group were finally departing and going their own ways. (**Anyone know this reference? I could literally kiss you if you do, though it is very subtle)**

"How was cheerleading?"

"Yep. Izzy, Jaida and Beth made the team, so that's good, they work well with the team."

"Will you be ready for the game this Friday?"  
"We won't have a choice. We're slowly getting there though. We actually made decent progress today. Will the team be worth cheering for?"

"Yeah we're actually doing alright. And Jace is actually a very good player, if it wasn't for the fact I've been here longer he would be captain. Don't tell him I said that."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Jon paused but Clary knew he was just thinking how to voice something. "What's going on with you and Jace?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you hated each other, advanced to dating like every corny fanfiction I'm sure you've ever read," Clary snorted, "and that was apparently to piss me off which is baffling as to why you would want to do that. And now you're in what looks like a coupley state which you insist isn't."

"First of all, it takes a fangirl to know one. I have never talked to you about fanfiction so…"

Jon gasped. "What! No, of course I've never read it."  
"Mhmm. And that is literally what happened. And the whole thing that he was from that hell I was kidnapped to, and was literally the only good thing in my existence for a good three years."

"So, you were serious?"  
"I wouldn't joke about something about that Jon. I hate to break it to you but you're not that scary."

"So, I should accept the fact you'll probably be dating soon?"

"Yes. And we're going to be close before that so you better have freaking dealt with that as well."

"I can't. Clary, he had a bigger reputation that anyone I know; myself included. I had honestly heard of him before he moved here."

Clary blinked. "Are you serious?"

Jon nodded.

"Huh. Well not to worry, I'm not going to sleep with him."  
Jon flinched and flushed slightly. "Oh, that's um."  
"Yes, I know you're simultaneously happy, embarrassed, angry and confused at that topic but it seriously is none of your concern. You'll have to deal with me and Jace."

Jon smashed his head back against the headrest as he turned the car off in their driveway. "I'll try but I will still give you both hell is you actually start dating. And, if you do any sort of PDA in front of me, dating or not, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Yes, yes sure thing Jon." Clary said dismissively, collecting her bags from the backseat.

"Now I need to go play x-box and drink beer, this conversation has left me feeling entirely too girly."

**A/N My exchange has officially ended! It was hard to leave and I love Japan but its good to be home. Maybe I'll even have more time to write. So this was ready to be posted three weeks ago but I did not have internet. Sorry, that is why any reviews since then have not been responded to. If I contradict myself anywhere PLEASE let me know because I am notorious for doing that. Now thank you so much for all the kind reviews, they were so sweet and you all said such lovely things! I have currently edited the first 2 chapters. Nothing big, just grammatical and slight change in the conversation. I wouldn't say it would be worth reading to be honest. A few people have suggested simply finish writing and then editing, which I'm toying with so I'll let you know what happens.**

**Please tell me your thoughts on the chapter and anything you want to see! If we reach 420 reviews I'll update within 2 days! (Yes this method again. I feel it makes me feel guilty if I don't write, which can be good sometimes) There was a subtle reference to two other fandoms in this chapter, anyone pick them out? And no, this will not become a crossover in anyway. Just me stuffing around. Happy early New Years and late Merry Christmas! I hope this holiday season is the best one yet for everyone. (This AN was also written three weeks ago) Thanks for reading please review and stuff!**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy xx**

**(I would love to know your favorite fandom. Can't remember if I asked this before but anyway. Can anyone guess mine?)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shoutouts: First of all, to two guest by the names of Clace and BrunetteAngel – yes it was indeed a HSM reference. HSM is probably one of my favorite fandoms. There was another subtle PJO reference in chp 18, anyone see it? Again, thankyou to BrunetteAnel for pointing out that I was neglecting my duty of care (does that even make sense in this context?)**

**BrunetteAngel : FangirlForLifeDisorder : Guest : monkeygirl1425 : : Guest x3 : Darkgoldenangle : Wall-flower1999 : cbeautyluvsfsh48 : Poppypetals295 : BrunetteAngel : CloeClaire : oesteffel : Clace : Razeroo : .22 : LOVERGIRL : AngleWithAShotGun : lostinthestoryforever : Untilsoon3459 : Clockwork1278 : Someone : PotterFrayEverdeenChicken : Guest : blossom146 : shauna : Guest : (Sorry if I missed anyone or misspelt your name, love you all)**

**Please enjoy x**

**Disclaimer : I own noting you recognise**

"Jace, are you busy?"

Jace squinted, one eye barely open as he contemplated the door. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't just ignore Mayrse he supposed.

"No, come in." With a groan he pulled himself of his bed and located a shirt. Mayrse carefully opened the door and stepped into his room, glancing around in confusion.

"Jace, did you want any…homewares?"

Jace pulled his shirt over his head and glanced around. "Nah, its fine."

"Are you-" she shook her head. "No, never mind. Can I talk to you?"

Jace rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. I guess." Mayrse leaned against the door and looked at Jace. "Did you want to sit down?"

She smiled curtly and perched herself on the edge of Jace's bed, while he sprawled across the middle.

"So, Alec said you made the football team."

"Yeah, last week."  
"How's that going?"

"It's good. Same as football at every other school."  
Mayrse smiled fondly. "I suppose you're right. Who is captain?"  
"Jon."  
"Jon as in Clary's brother?"

"Yep."  
"Are you friends with him?"  
"Yeah, we're friends."  
"And how does he feel about you and Clary dating?"

"I don't know. He hated it but we're not actually dating so it's ok."

"Why aren't you dating?"

"We never were. It was fake, a long irrelevant story."  
"Did it end on good terms?"

"Yeah, well there was nothing to end, not really."

"But she meant more to you than any other girls in the past."  
"Well, yeah of course she did." Jace replied exasperatedly.

"I'm just concerned that you may ruin a relationship you don't want to ruin honey."  
"Well, that's offensive."

"Jace, come on. Though we've never talked to you about your, dating habits," Mayrse swallowed thickly, "we're not completely oblivious. How many of those girls you've been with have you actually ended on good terms with?"  
"Clary's different."

"Maybe she is. But you're not. You've only ever treated girls a certain way, why would you treat her differently?"

"You know why. I wasn't kidding when I said she was the girl from that...place."

Mayrse went silent. Jace lay there silently, wondering if he should be elaborating.

"Did you ever find out why you were taken Jace?"

Jace flicked his head towards Mayrse. He never found her to talk to him about it as though they were on the same level. She usually tip toed around the issue, only telling him they were there if he needed to talk.

"I…heard a few whispers. Nothing ever confirmed though." Jace had thought a tremendous amount though, always questioning why. "Do you?"

Mayrse paused. "I- yes, I have heard rumors, and I believe I know the basis of the whole ordeal."

Jace sat up and looked at Mayrse expectantly. He felt he had waited his whole life to hear this and he didn't want to miss a word. But Mayrse remained silent.

"Well?"

"Jace, I'm not sure…I don't see any good that could come of you gaining this knowledge. He was insane, Jace, absolutely crazy. What have you heard?"  
"I heard, and presumed, that he took us to sell us into a slave trade of some sort. I don't know, he just seemed to want to train us to obey him but also keep us safe in his own twisted way."

Mayrse nodded slowly. "Yes, that is the…basis, of what he wanted to do."

"You don't know anything beyond that?"

"I do, but not for now Jace. I don't want to-"  
"Upset me? Hurt me? I really don't think this will change my outlook on life."

Mayrse smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry Jace, but now is not the right time." She stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "I was just going to talk to you about Clary, but if you're not dating then I don't need to. You do like her though, as more than a friend way?"

Jace nodded slowly and carefully. Mayrse smiled again, patted him on the shoulder and walked out muttering 'that's what I was afraid of,' under her breath. Jace was more confused than ever.  
**-/+\\\\-**

"I'm going out!" Jace yelled through the house the next morning. He knew Izzy was still asleep, Alec would be working out and Mayrse would most likely be drinking coffee. Robert would have taken Max to tennis. Max had decided to start playing and Jace thought it the cutest thing. Max had little to no skill in sport but he was adamant that he would play tennis and Jace found himself unable to do anything but smile and encourage him. Jace heard some vague reply from the lounge room, and he was off, his keys twirling around his finger. The car came to life underneath him and be backed out of the driveway and drove towards the Fray's where Jon was shooting hoops outside. Jace turned the engine off and walked over to where he was playing.

"Since when do you play basketball?"

"I don't, just messing around."  
"Huh."  
"What brings you here this fine Saturday morning?"

"Clary."

"Oh. Where are you guys going?"

"Not sure, just hanging. I better go find her or she'll think I've stood her up."

"Later man."

"See ya."

Jace made his way to the front door where we knocked and walked in.\

"Clary!" He yelled, and was almost ran over as she came running around the corner, almost smacking into him.

"Uh, hey Clary."  
"Hi Jace! Bye mum! Lets' go."

They began a somewhat speedy exit, Jace thought, until Jocelyn appeared around the corner glaring at Clary.

"Clary, hold on a sec! Hi Jace."  
"Hi Mrs. Fray."

"How are you?"

"Good thank you, how are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm fine thank you, now I've been meaning to call your mother. Since you've become such good friends with Jon, and Clary I suppose, I think it would be great if your family came over for dinner."

Jace rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, yeah that would be…cool."

Jocelyn laughed. "My bad, I should have directly called your mother. Anyway, what are you kids up to today?"

Jace looked to clary who was glaring at her mother. "We were going to go to the beach. If that's ok." Jace paused a moment, "ma'am."

Jocelyn pursed her lips and looked at Clary. "Is Jon going?"

"No."

"Clary you know how I feel about you with people I don't know."

"Mum, I've stayed at his house, a few times now. Its fine, we'll be back before dinner."

"Clarissa Fray you have to answer your phone if I call ok?"

"Yes, yes. Goodbye!"  
"Bye Clare, Jace."

Clary dragged Jace back out through the house and to the car, where she got in and waited impatiently for Jace who was saying goodbye to Jon.

"Alright, where are we going?"

**-/+\\\\-**

Jace parked at the edge of the beach, and together they sat.

"Did you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't escaped?"

Clary flicked her head to Jace. He had spoken so quietly she was questioning if he actually spoke at all.

"I can't say I have. I'm still working on the forgetting part." Clary paused a moment. "Do you?"

Jace nodded. "I have always wondered why we were taken. I know we can guess, and the police can investigate and speculate but we'll never truly know."

"Yeah, I know. A part of me truly hopes we were just in the wrong places at the wrong times, which would indicate he never had any need for us and therefore no reason to come after us again."

"I know. I feel the same, yet sometimes…I just feel that he is coming back."

Silence followed.

Clary looked at Jace, tears gathering in her eyes and she wrung her hands nervously. "I thought I was going crazy, just paranoid." Clary finally whispered. "I've tried to ignore it but there's always a small part of me that is like hyper aware to these things."

"I- yeah. I couldn't describe it better. Have you wanted to go to therapy?"

"Not really. I don't think I could sit and listen to a shrink try and sympathize with me. Just talking with you, or friends is better."

"Yeah, I agree. How are your nightmares going?"  
"They're better. Talking with you honestly helps. It's better when I'm with you though."

"God, I know Clare, I really do. I take it you haven't yet told your mum about me?"

"No, I don't even know how to address this with her. She'd freak out and question you, wouldn't let wither of us out of her sight and simultaneously dislike you at the same time."

"Why would she dislike me?"

"I don't know, I think she feels you're a reason I could never completely let the memories go."

"Am I?"

"No. Of course I want to remember you, but the reason I didn't was because I couldn't. I don't think she gets just how exhausting it is, jolting awake every night after dreaming your being taken, beaten, starved or even just memories of us talking always turned into nightmares. You were always taken, and I couldn't stop it. Never. It killed me and broke my heart at the same time."

Clary was surprised to see tears in Jace's eyes as she hastily wiped her own eyes. "What about you?"

"Practically the same. Except it killed me when they made me watch them hurt you and it was my fault."

"Jace, it was never your fault."  
"But it was! If I couldn't do something in obedience to them, they did it worse to you and then threatened you again if I didn't do it to myself." Jace closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest. He could feel he was on the edge of a panic attack and desperately reached for the willpower to stop it. A small hand covered his own hand which was resting on his thigh, and held it tightly. That stopped it. Jace took in a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes to look at clary.

"I'm sorry."  
"Jace…don't be. You've seen me break down more than you have, and please, please believe me that I hold no blame to you. You didn't inflict the pain on me and I could never blame you for it. Please Jace, please realize this."

Jace ran a hand through his hair and tried to blink back tears again. Clary began rubbing small circles on his thigh and talked quietly.

"How long have you held this blame for?"

Jace shook his head. "Since we were little."

"Jace you need to release it. You're the only one that thinks it."

"For you, Clary, I'll try. But I can't promise anything."

"That's all I'm asking for Jace. Now come on, let's go for a walk."

"What?"

"On the beach? Walking, talking? Go buy coffee? Wakaru?"

"Did you just ask me something in Korean?"

"Japanese actually. One of my schools taught it."  
"Oh yeah, what else can you say."

"Anata wa baka desu."

"Translation?"

"You are an idiot."

"You studied just to learn that phrase didn't you Fray."

"Might've. Now let's go, I need chai."

"Did you even bring a wallet?"

"Nope!" Clary exclaimed cheerfully.

"Stupid midgets expecting coffee for no reason." Jace grumbled as he let Clary pull him out of the car and lead the way down the small path onto the beach.

"Don't you just love the sand between your toes?"

Jace quirked and eyebrow. "Clary you're wearing shoes."  
"Same difference. Let's play chicken."  
"What?"

"We both stand on that rock over there, and see who can last the longest without backing away from the waves."

"You're on."

The duo took their positions on the rock, bracing themselves as the first set of waves came in. The first waves only wet their legs slightly, but the second and third waves saturated them to their knees.

"You're lucky it's a nice day and I'm wearing shorts Clary."

"You're lucky I gave you warning to remove your beloved Adidas before we began."

"Please, I had enough common sense to know to do that."

Clary flipped her head around. "No, you began walking straight to –"she was cut off though, as a wave plummeted down on her, completely drenching her shorts and the bottom half of her tee-shirt. Though, as she was caught off guard, she slipped and fell head first into the rocky water below them.

**A/N Apologies, honestly. School's back, homework sucks and band has recently started. So I've been swamped. And I'm getting wisdom teeth out tomorrow so I'm terrified. Which is irrelevant. But that's my life at the moment. I will try update weekly but if you've been around for a while, you know how good I am at updating regularly. On a more positive note, we smashed 420 reviews! Thank you all so much, they honestly mean the world to me. And again sorry for not updating within two days! So I'm trying something new and weird. I would love you all to vote (just reviews, none of that fancy forum shit) on what you want to see in the next chapter; **

\- **Continues as is (Clace friendship, illusion of safety. Ha. Ha. Haha)**

\- **Valentine/threat development…whhahat!?**

\- **Clace relationship development (smooches)**

**I've left it completely open! It also tells me how much longer you want this story. If it continues it will continue with friendship development, and be longer, sameish with relationship development but valentine stuff would bring the ending a lot quicker. So I don't know, you guys sick of me yet? Please leave me thoughts and ideas and thanks to everyone who reviewed/fav/followed! I can't explain how much they mean to me.**

**-Demonpoxjohnnyboy x**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed - I seriously appreciate you guys all so much**

**My apologies for the wait, I hope you enjoy x**

_**Previosuly**_: _Clary flipped her head around. "No, you began walking straight to –"she was cut off though, as a wave plummeted down on her, completely drenching her shorts and the bottom half of her tee-shirt. Though, as she was caught off guard, she slipped and fell head first into the rocky water below them._

"Clary!" Jace stepped down into the water which came up to just above his waist. He located Clary's fiery red curls beneath the stormy surface of the water, relieved when he saw Clary moving toward the surface. He reached down and gently pulled her up as she gasped for air. A quick examination showed that she had a small gash on her forehead, but there didn't appear to be much else.

"Clary are you alright! Can you see me? How many fingers am I holding up!?" He frantically continued his search across her face to ensure its safety.

"Jace you have to actually hold up fingers for that to work."

"What – oh. Yeah, right. Seriously, how are you? Are you hurt anywhere other than your forehead?"

"No, I'm fine. I have a slight headache but it's nothing."

"Clary you could have concussion. Let's get you to the hospital."

"Jace, no. It's not worth it. You know that could be a way to track me down."

"And enrolling in school isn't?"

"It's different. No public school has decently kept records. Seriously, we can just go home and I can talk to my mum. If she thinks it's bad, then I'll go." Clary clasped onto his shirt as another wave crashed down against her back.

"Clary she could be gone for the day!"

"Then we'll go to your mum. Jace, its fine."

"You promise you'll go if we talk to someone and they think you should?"

"Yes, yes of course. Now I hadn't actually planned on swimming, so maybe we could move out of the freezing water?"

Jace nodded reluctantly and lifted her into his arms, holding her to his chest as they made their way toward the shore.

"Jace I can walk."

"And I can carry you. Please Clary, it's killing me that I've seriously hurt you and I can't help you."

"It wasn't your fault, seriously. Chill out."

"Never," Jace said earnestly, looking into Clary's eyes. Clary blinked and looked away until she no longer felt water at her feet and Jace carefully let her down.

"Do you still want coffee?"

"Is that even a question, come on."

"I really think we should-"

"Fine, we can get drive through coffee on the way home, and well go straight to a parent. Deal?"

Jace nodded and helped her into the car; much to her protest. Slamming his own door, they started the drive back to Clary's house.

"Do you feel tired at all dear?" Mayrse asked kindly.

"A little bit, yeah," Clary admitted biting her lip. Mayrse frowned. "I believe you have just a mild concussion. But Clary, I would feel better…"

"Mayrse, no. Please, I trust your judgement, and you know the risks that going to the hospital bring."

"Clary, no-one," she swallowed heavily, "would be able to track you based on a small checkup."

"Please, I'm fine. After I have some food and rest I'll be back to normal."

Mayrse conceded. "Fine, but if you feel any pain over the next week or any severe headaches you need to let me know immediately and do whatever I ask. Deal?"

Clary nodded. "I do. Thank you for this Mayrse."

Mayrse nodded. "Of course honey. Now, I believe Jace found some clothes for you, I will be making lunch and you will be resting the rest of the afternoon. But please don't fall asleep, just to ensure there be no lasting effects from your tumble."

"Thankyou for everything, I'm sorry for being a nuisance."

"It was no problem at all Clary. Will you want to go home before we go over tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Oh, sorry Clary. Your mother invited us over for dinner tonight."

Clary smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Oh that's great!" she bit her lip, "Mayrse I'm sorry but I – I haven't had the chance to talk to mum yet."

Mayrse raised her eyebrows. "Clary, I won't keep this a secret from her."

"Yes I know, but please just give me a little longer."

"Clary you need to tell her. She deserves to know."

"Mum, it's her decision." Jace commented as he entered the spare room carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Honey I know that, but I don't feel comfortable withholding this from Jocelyn. She needs to know."

"Yeah, she probably should but that Clarys' choice about when and how."

"Jace –"

"Mum, it's a big adjustment for the both of us already, it's already changing things so much and we would have kept it secret longer if you hadn't caught us when you did. Please don't make her do this."

"Jace I'll think about it, and I will leave it alone for now but I won't forget about it entirely," she warned. She stood up and smoothed out her skirt "Lunch will be ready in twenty minutes."

As the door closed behind her; which Mayrse was careful to ensure there was a gap left open, Jace moved to sit beside clary on the bed and handed her the clothes he had been carrying.

"I'm sorry about that, I'll try to convince her to leave it alone for a while."

Clary shook her head, "No it's fine. Thank you, but I don't want you guys getting into a fight over this, I will talk to her soon."

She didn't even know why she didn't want her mum to know. Clary knew she would find out eventually and there really was no downside to her mother coming into knowledge of this. She supposed she just didn't want to share Jace just yet.

Clary was dropped home a while after lunch, to give her time to shower and get properly ready for the evening. Her mother was cooking up a storm, eager to make a good impression.

"Mum what's for dinner?" Clary asked as she walked through the door.

"Steak with potatoes and roast veggies."

"You do know the Lightwoods are vegetarian right?"

Jocelyn just about dropped the pan she had been putting into the oven. "No!? I didn't, when were you going to tell me this? Oh no, what will I do?" She flung her apron off and looked around anxiously for her keys.

"Wow, mum chill. I was kidding. None of them are."

Jocelyn visibly deflated. "You, my child, are going to regret that."

Clary grinned and helped herself to an apple from the fruit bowl, sitting down on one of the stools. Jocelyn pulled some cream out of the fridge to begin on the sauce.

"How was the beach?"

Clary chewed the apple around in her mouth for moment, contemplating how to answer. "It was nice."

"That's good sweetheart. And how's Jace?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's good."

"You guys became friends quickly." She quirked an eyebrow, fishing for more information.

"I suppose we did. He was friends with Jon more at the start, we just connect well."

"Is that so." Jocelyn looked at her pointedly.

"Mu-um. It's nothing like that! We're just friends."

"Well if you're certain," she winked. "I must say though, you've been a lot happier recently, it's nice to see you smiling properly." She added sincerely, looking at Clary warmly. "Just be careful though sweetheart, wait before you tell him about…" she trailed off with a frown.

Clary just sighed at the comment, opting to not comment. "It'll be fine. I'm going to shower."

"Clary, I'll swap you Piccadilly for Mayfair." Jon looked at clary hopefully.

"No."

"Clary, please? This is a great deal for you; you get another monopoly! And you've practically won, I mean everyone knows that orange and light blue monopoly's are the best ones."

Clary glanced down at the board and back to her properties. "Well maybe…"

Jace snatched up the card clary was toying with in her hand. "Jon, our answer is no. Roll the dice."

Jon scowled, "Screw this, if you guys hadn't teamed up I would be winning; Clary is so easy to get property out of."

"Sucks for you then Jon, I know how to play."

"Hey, so do I!" Clary exclaimed. "I wouldn't have given it to him."

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Clary, you would have given him the property and all of your money without realizing the risk."

Clary rolled her eyes and sat back, gesturing to her cards and money. "Fine then Jace, if you're so good at it how about you take my spot."

"Nah Clare, we need to stick together," he said with a wink, "always." Clary smiled knowing exactly what he was referencing.

**_Flashback_**

_"__Jonathon, how do you think we could escape?" Clarissa asked as she clumsily wound the bandage around Jonathon's calf._

_He frowned in response. "I'm not sure. We could probably jump out of the window."_

_"__But it's so tall! I'd die!"_

_Jonathon frowned. "You could crawl through one of those holes in the wall?"_

_Clarissa shuddered. "There would be spiders in those! No, I would dig my way out."_

_Jonathon scoffed. "Out of where, the floor is like rock! It would take you one hundred years!"_

_"__Like it wouldn't take you that long to find a window!" Clarissa bit back angrily._

_"__Please, there's windows here."_

_"__Where? I haven't seen any."_

_Jonathon rolled his pant leg down to cover the bandage and lay down on the bed. "Maybe it would be better if we stuck together?"_

_Clarissa huffed. "Fine, we can stick together." She lay down beside him and rested her head next to his, their small hands barely touching under the thin blanket._

_"__We need to stick together, always." Jonathon whispered into the dark as he held her hand properly and squeezed. Clarissa gave a small smile for what felt like the first time in forever. As long as Jonathon was here, survival seemed like a possibility._

**_End Flashback_**

Jace gave Clary's hand a small squeeze as she moved to lean against his side.

"Dammit!" The pair looked up at Jon in surprise after being in their own world and laughed as he handed over all his money to Izzy and mortgaged half of his properties. She laughed maliciously and counted the money as it came, snatching money from Max as well as he frantically fulfilled his job as banker.

"Take that Jon!"

Jon scowled and glared at the board game. "I freaking hate this game. Stupid piece of shit."

"Jon! Language!" Clary scolded him.

Jon glanced guiltily at Max who was watching the teenagers with curiosity.

"Oh don't worry about me, you should hear Jace when he's angry!" Max chirped happily. Jon laughed nervously and glanced at Jace who shrugged.

"Eh, it's true. Helping him build character," he roughed Max's hair despite his protests.

Clary snatched up the dice and rolled, landing on 'Go to jail'. She glanced at Jace.

"My apologies."

"All good, now we get to watch Izzy and Jo land on all of our properties."

Izzy had her turn and landed on 'Go' before it went back to Jon who rolled and landed on 'The Strand'.

"That will be one thousand and fifty six dollars thanks." Clary requested smugly.

Jon flipped the board, sending hotels, cards and money flying and flopped onto the nearby couch.

"I didn't even want to play."

His claims fell on deaf ears as the rest of the group laughed at his theatrics.

"I finally bet you Jon!" Clary yelled and pointed gloatingly. Jace raised an eyebrow. "_You_ finally beat him? Clary it was a team effort."

"Nah, I could have done it without you."

Jon let out a bark of laughter.

"Shut up Jon," she flung a pillow at her brother who caught it with a laugh.

"I really don't think you could have Clare-bear."

"I so could've!"

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Jace smirked at her and then launched across the pin her to the ground where he proceeded to tickle Clary until she laughed so hard she was crying.

"Noooo! Jace stooopp!"

Jace persisted further, and gestured for Jon to join in and zap her when she finally managed to sit up. Clary let out a quick scream and flipped around in shock, being caught unaware at the shock from behind. She took a deep breath and focused on Jace in front of her who grabbed her wrist and was rubbing soothing circles into it.

"I'm sorry for attacking you clary, can you forgive me?" he covered up her uneasiness with the question which she was grateful for. She hated that the smallest thing had made her jump but she loved how he could read her so easily. She took a few dep breaths to calm her racing heart.

Clary gave a weak smile and collapsed on the floor beside Jace and near Jon. Jon shot her a look, one she knew meant 'I'm sorry'. She gave him a real smile and relaxed into the plush carpet, pulling Jace down beside her too, their hands clasped between them.

"Well apparently I'm missing out on something," Isabelle declared and scooted her way to join them on the floor. Alec sprawled out on the couch and looked down at the group.

"Why on earth are you all lying on the floor?"

"We could ask you the same thing."

"Except I'm not on the floor, I'm on the couch, like what normal people do?"

"Alec I think you pronounced boring wrong."

"Oh you're such a comedian Jace, when is your next show?" Alec retorted dryly.

"Well everybody look out, somebody borrowed Magnus' sass pants."

Alec proceeded to choke on his own spit. "Uhhh what? I haven't borrowed, I haven't even…why would i-"

Jace chuckled at Alec's awkwardness.

"Jace leave him alone," Izzy ordered sternly with a glare, which only cause Jace to laugh.

"Alright kids, I was worried about Max crashing but it looks like it's the older kids tonight, Time to head off guys." The group peeled themselves off of the floor and stood up stretching, stifling yawns as they headed back into the foyer area.

Jocelyn greeted them. "Who won the game?"

"Well mum, no one won per say; as Jon saw fit to flip the board before Jace and I could bankrupt him."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes, "Somethings will never change." She turned to Mayrse and Robert. "Thank you so much for coming, it was wonderful to meet you. We'll have to organise to catch up again."

"Of course, you'll have to come to our house for dinner some time" Mayrse exclaimed, "Thank you so much for having us, it was a wonderful evening."

"My pleasure," Jocelyn commented with a smile. Hugs were exchanged, and with a small hand squeeze from Jace, Clary watched the Lightwoods exit into the night.

"Night mum, dad. Love you." She gave them both a kiss on the cheek and she left to go to bed.

"Love you mum and dad," Jon said smiling sweetly at them.

"Nice try kid, get your butt back up there and clean up the game." Jocelyn sternly ordered. Jon grumbled under his breath and disappeared into the games room. "Honestly, eighteen years old and he still flips that damn board," Jocelyn muttered to herself.

**A/N**

**Like always thank you for your continued support, its the random reviews, favourites and follows that encourage me to write. I am honestly so sorry I haven't updated, I just haven't had inspiration or motivation (and school is slightly kicking my ass). I intend to have the plot line pick up a bit in the coming chapters BUT I don't know when I'll have them written so please bare with me. I love suggestions, and I love hearing your thoughts and ideas on the chapter so please review (reviews are better than Nate Archibald). Thanks for reading!**

**\- Demonpoxjohnnyboy x**

**(I'm only kidding, nothing is better then Nate Archibald)**


End file.
